HUM
by Palak96
Summary: I am back with strictly duo story... :D plz do review... :D two friends.. one sacrifised his life for other.. the other one wants to bring him back.. can he bring him back or will lose him forever? - continuing it... plz do read.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends… I am back with duo story… :D those who wanted.. me to write.. here you go… plz.. do review… only duo… no couples here… **

At bureau..

Acp comes in… all wish him good morning… but his morning is not got last.. few months… instead he questioned them..

Acp: rajat.. koi khabar..

Rajat in disappointment.. no sir.. sabka wahi jawab.. in frustration he banged his.. hand… on table…

Acp: sab kuch khatam hota dekh raha hai.. meri umeed bhi tuuth rahi hai… ab…

Kavin: sir.. aap

Acp: sahi keh raha hun mai.. kab beja tha unhe mission par.. 3 mahine pehle… ek mahine se koi contract nahi… kuch nahi… aur 2 haftey pehle.. joh.. humne dekha.. uske baad toh..

Rajat: nahi sir… daya sir and abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi.. ho sakta kuch bhi nahi…

Acp: rajat.. uss mission pe jitney bhi undercover cops they.. sab maare gaye.. hai.. mujhe lagta hai ki.. abhijeet aur daya bhi…

Purvi: nahi sir.. aisa maat kahiye… plz..

Then bureau.. phone.. rings.. freddy picks it…

Freddy: hello cid bureau… kya? kaha.. okay.. hum aate hai…

Acp: freddy kya hua.. kiska phone tha..

Freddy: sir.. koi unknown.. person tha.. wo.. jungle ke pass.. ek accident hua hai..

Acp: accident.. chalo chal kar dekhtey hai.. Acp, purvi, freddy, sachin, kevin went… they reached the spot… as soon as.. they went.. to the car… they were shocked to see the person… the person was… full of blood..on his face hands.. too… there was a painful smile on their face… tears were… in freddy eyes..

Acp: freddy.. jaldi… se ambulance bulao..

Kevin: sir ambulance ko aate aate.. bahut time lag jayega.. hum inhe.. gadi mei lekar chaltey hai..

Purvi: sir inke sanse.. bhi dhere dhere chal rahi hai..

Acp: haan tek jaldi.. aaram se.. they took him.. out from the driver seat.. carefully..

Freddy: sir plz… aakhein kholyie.. sir.. and put him behind…

Acp: kevin gadi tez chalo..

Kevin: jee sir.. and they reach hospital in.. 20 minutes… freddy immediately brings the stretcher.. and lay the person on it… take him… in to the hospital… sachin shouts for doctor… he has been taken into operation theatre… outside.. all were.. waiting for.. the person… to talk to them… others to arrive..

Salukhe: boss.. kaisa hai wo.. aur kaha mila tumhe..

Acp: yaar..and told him..

Salukhe: par.. wo akela.. dusra..

Acp: pata nahi kaha hai wo.. zinda hai bhi ya..

Freddy: nahi sir aisa maat kahiye.. humhe ek sir mil gaye hai dusre bhi mil jayengey…

Acp: ab.. yeh hi bata sakta hai kaha hai.. wo..

They wait for 3 hours.. and doctor comes out… his name is vinay

Rajat: kaise.. hai wo..

Vinay: wo ab khatre se bahar hai… lekin jab tak wo hosh mei nahi aa jaate.. hum.. aur nahi bata sakte..

Acp: kabtak hosh mei aayega.. wo..

Vinay: ek doh gante mei..

The person was.. shifted.. to.. ICU… and all watch him through the glass door.. bandage on his head and hands.. and few scars on his face… and other parts too… but those were little.. injury… they enter in.. and wait for him to open his eyes.. 3 months.. whom they wanted to see was in front of them… Acp sits beside him.. holding his hand… caressing… his hairs… after an hour of wait.. he opens his eyes… the images he was seeing were blury.. after few.. seconds all became.. clear.. he looked around..

Purvi: sir.. with a smile..

Freddy: (with tears) sir..

He is trying to understand.. what is going on around him.. he was looking at the people.. as if.. they are strangers..

Acp: beta kuch toh bolo..

Person on bed: kaun hai aap sab…

This.. gave a shock to them… their hope all shattered…

**A/N: kaisa hai.. plz do review.. agar aap logo ko pasand aaya toh mai continue karungi… par.. reviews.. jyada hona chahiye.. bhai duo story hai.. reviews toh aana.. chahiye na.. chalo aap sab guess karo.. kaun hai.. abhijeet ya daya? **


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy: sir.. aap yeh kya keh rahe hai…

The person holded his head.. with his hands… kaun sir.. yaad nahi aa raha hai mujhe kuch… due to the pain… the person.. slept resting his head on.. acp shoulder.. he lay him on bed…

Vinay: aap sab aayie.. mere saath.. mai aapko bata hun sab…

They all follow him.. into his cabin…

Acp: doctor vinay daya.. ko kya?

Vinay: sir..ghabrane wali koi.. baat nahi hai it is temporary memory loss.. wo sar ki chot lagne ki wajah se and.. joh drugs.. deye gaye hai unkki wajah se.. hua hai..

Rajat: kab tak unhe sab yaad aa jayega…

Vinay: sir.. aap unhe jyada stress na de.. unhe.. care ki zazurat hai..

Acp: uski care karne wala.. bhi toh nahi hai yaha.. day aka sab yaad hai bahut hi zazruri hai..

Vinay: sir mai suggest karunga.. ki aap sab todha intezar kare.. plz..

After 2 days.. daya got discharge.. somehow.. they were able to convince him… acp took daya to his home..

Daya gets up... sweating.. Shivering.. shouting nahi... Acp comes to his room...

Acp: kya hua beta?

Daya: bura sapna dekha maine.. kuch log ek aadmi ko mar rahe hai.. aur ek janha waha.. banda hai.. scared...

Acp hugged him.. kuch nahi hai.. beta kuch nahi hai..

Daya: sir yeh mujhe baar baar dekh raha hai aisa lag raha hai jaise koi aapne hai wo...

Acp pov: kaise batau tumhe daya wo... Abhijeet hai tumhara dost, bhai sab... kuch.. jitna jaldi tunhe sab yaad aayega utni jaldi hum abhijeet ko bahar nikal paayengey... Hum toh yeh bhi nahu jante ki wo zinda hai bhi yaha nahi... and then daya sleeps there.. Acp lay him back.. cover him with blanket... kisses his forehead and leaves... he comes outside and was shocked to see the person...

Acp: tu yaha

Salukhe: haan mei

Acp: tu kab aaya

Salukhe smiles jab tu aapne bete ko sula raha tha.

Acp smiles...

Salukhe: kya hua?

Acp: yaar kaise dekhu mei isse aise... uper se yeh dcp pressure daal raha hai...

Salukhe: hum iske demag par jayda jhor bhi nahi dal sakte kahi abhijeet jaise permanent...

Acp: nahi aisa nahi hone dunga mei abhijeet ko kho chuka hun issey nahi kho sakta mei... mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai abhijeet ne jaate jaate kya kaha tha

**_"Sir chinta maat kijiye aapke dono bete aaye na aaye lekin ek sahi salamat zarur aayega.. mera wada hai..."_**

Acp: aisa hi hua usne kiya aapna wada pura bej diya daya ko aur khud... kabhi maaf nahi karunga mei ussey...

Salukhe: humhe himmat rakhni hogi aur dhere dhere daya ko sab yaad dilana hoga ab wahi ek humhari aakhri ummed hai abhijeet tak pahuchne ki... par kya tumhe lagta hai unhone abhijeet ko

Acp: haan lagta hai mujhe.. kyuki abhijeet bahut kuch janta hai.. Aur wo joh kaam kar rahe hai ya karwana chahtey hai uske liye koi na koi toh chahiye unhe...

Salukhe: mei yahi dua karunga ki abhijeet zinda ho.. aur daya ko sab yaad aa jae...

* * *

><p><strong>In cid bureau...<strong>

Few new officers were appoint.. One was Karthik, Abhay..

Daya comes to bureau with a hope.. Here may be he will remember something here.. But only he gets few blurry images...

All: good morning sir

Daya: good morning

Kevin: sir aapki dawai

Daya: haan li hai maine bhula nahi mei...

Kevin: aachi baat hai sir...

Daya sees a dark skin person around him sometimes.. in car in house.. he holds his head with his both hands.. due to pain.. ahh..

Purvi: sir kya hua aapko.. aap tek hai

Daya: kaun hai yeh joh baar baar dekh raha hai.. kaun... (Shouting)

Acp came there daya kya hua?

Daya: sir mei pagal ho jaunga.. kyu nahi aata mujhe yaad kuch kyu? and he collapses on floor..

All: sir

Acp: kevin issey jaldi ghar le jao mei salukhe ko lekar aata hun

kevin: jee sir..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sachin, kevin, freddy pick daya and bring him to house.. soon acp comes with salukhe... salukhe checks him...

Salukhe looks at all tensed face..

Salukhe: arey tum log toh bekar mei hi chinta kar rahe ho.. Issey ab abhijeet ke flashes dikh rahe hai.. pehle toh sapne hi they aachi baat hai jald hi issey sab yaad aa jayega...

Acp: han par yeh behosh

Salukhe: deemag par zor dala bardasht nahi kar paya.. itna dard jhelne ki himmat nahi hai...

Acp remembers when he used to force abhijeet to remember..

_**Sir nahi yaad aa raha hai.. mujhe...**_

_**Sir issey toh aacha mei maar jau...**_

_**Sir kya karu mei.. ab nahi hai yaad toh nahi hai yaad.. koi natak nahi hai.. **_

Acp: daya tog sirf kuch mahiney se hai par abhijeet wo.. 17 saal.. aur zindagi bhar..

Salukhe: pradyuman.. sab tek hoga.. ek baar pata chal jae ki abhijeet kaha hai.. phir daya aapne aap tek ho jayega...

Acp: abhijeet ka pata chalne ke liye daya ko yaad aana zaruri hai...

Salukhe: ek rasta hai...

Acp: kya? kahi tum uske baare mei nahi soch rahe ho

Salukhe: haan pradyuman mai wahi keh raha hun..

Acp: nahi salukhe.. nahi yaad hai na abhijeet ke saath kya hua tha... uss din ka abtak afsos hai mujhe.. abhijeet coma mei jaane wala tha.. nahi daya nahi.. kabhi nahi

Salukhe: abhijeet ki baat aur thi usko toh

Acp: aur baat nahi thi.. mai dubara nahi dohrana chata wo sab... Ek baat samajlo jab tak ussey khud se yaad nahi aa jata.. tab tak koi kuch nahi karega...

Salukhe: par abhi...

Acp: kaun abhijeet jiska kuch aata pata nahi hai zinda hai bhi ya...

salukhe looked at him in shock

Acp: hai toh aaya kyu nahi aapne daya ke pass iss waqt ussey uski zarurat hai..

Salukhe tells him to stop signals with his eyes to turn.. and daya was standing there...

Daya: aap kiske baare mai baat kar rahe hai

Acp: nahi daya kuch nahi tum uth gaye ab kaise ho

Daya: tek hu sir..

Next day... Team was going at a spot.. And they had to take a way where duo lived.. They were tensed... but had no choice.. Daya looked at the house and immediately told rajat to stop..

Rajat: kya hua sir?

Daya: peche lo gadi

Rajat par sir

Daya: peche lo...

And rajat did the same.. Daya got out.. These was the house scene in his dreams.. He went.. at the door.. He bend down lifted the carpet a little and found the key... mujhe kaise pata ki chaabi yaha hai...

He opened the door... and went in.. those images again flashed in front of him.. this time face was visible... words echoed

**_"daya juthe bahar ganda ho jayega ghar"_**

**_"Daya ruk batata hun tujhe"_**

**_"kabhi toh kuch kaam kiya kar"_**

**_"Boss aacha sorry marna maat"_**

**_"Boss tumne kiya yeh bahut hi aacha mai toh soch soch kar pareshan tha ki kaisa karunga ek din mei"_**

**_"Nahi mai nahi jaunga tumhe chodkar"_**

**_"Nahi abhi baat suno meri plz aisa maat karo nahi abhi"_**

He saw the photographs and all.. one of the frame was broken.. Daya collapsed on floor... Rajat shouted sir...

Kevin: kya hua?

Rajat: hospital le jana hoga sachin ko phone karo aur ussey kaho ki wo baki ke saath case dekhe.. aur acp sir ko batado daya sir ke baare mei..

Kavin: haan tek hai..

They took him to hospital amd kevin inform acp sir and sachin... Daya has been checked by doctor...

Acp and salukhe to arrives...

Acp: rajat kya hua?

Rajat: sir wo hum crime scene par jaa rahe they aur waha jane ke liye humhe abhijeet sir ke ghar ka lena pada

Salukhe: toh kya daya ne

Rajat nodes yes jee aur wo andar gaye and phir behosh

Vinay came.. acp asked daya kaisa hai...

Vinay: sir unhe shock laga hai kisi baat ka..

Salukhe: kya? Kaisse

Vinay: shayad unhe kuch aisa yaad aaya...

Acp: hum mil sakte hai ussey

Vinay: jee par abhi wo hosh mei nahi hai..

All move in silently...

Nahi... ahh khoon...

Abhi... he screamed and got up...

Acp: daya tumhe yaad aa gaya.. daya looked around.. He was silent not speaking anything..

Rajat: sir.. kuch boliye na

Vinay: aap sab aayie mere saath and all follow the doctor..to his cabin..

Acp: Vinay kya hua hai daya ko...

Vinay: sir unhe sab yaad toh aa gaya hai magar

All were relaxed but hearing magar made them tensed

Rajat: magar kya doctor

Vinay: kisi baat ka bahut shock laga hai unhe.. Isliye wo kuch nahi bol paa rahe hai..

Acp: lekin wo aise

Salukhe: pradyuman wo bolega.. par waqt doh ussey

Daya has been discharged from hospital.. after 2 days he came to bureau...

Team was happy to see him back...

Kevin: sir aap tek hai..

Daya just look at him.. and go to his desk.. starts working

Person: kaam toh hota rahega pehle yeh batao ki abhijeet kaha hai

Rajat murmured to sachin aaj ka din kharab jayega...

Acp came.. sir aap yaha

Dcp: pradyuman tumhara pyara daya ko sab yaad aa gaya aur tumne bataya bhu nahi.. chalo aacha hai warna ek aur abhijeet ban jata yaha...

Acp angry: sir aapko sab mazak lagta hai.. aur kyu baar baar baat abhijeet par hi aa jati hai...

Dcp: acp main toh wahi keh raha hu joh sach hai... ab aur intezar nahi hoga.. 3 mahine ho gaya hai jab indono ko mission par beja tha dona ka koi aata pata nahi chala.. laga ki dono hi marr gaye lekin ek din 3 mahine baad tumhare yeh daya mil gaya.. lekin abhijeet nahi.. kahi aisa toh nahi ki isne abhijeet ko mar diya aur khud natak kar raha hai...

Acp: chup ho jayegie sir.. aap ispar aise ilzam nahi laga sakte... hai... (loud)

Dcp: kyu? jab apni jaan par ban aati hai na toh koi dost ko bhi nahi dekhta..

Rajat: sir aapke pass koi saboot nahi hai...

Dcp: aacha toh pucho issey abhijeet kaha hai? yeh kaise baach aaya? pucho?

Acp goes to daya.

Daya ab chup maat raho sab sach batao.. kaha hai abhi wo zinda hai na..

Daya remains silent Acp now angry on him

Acp: hosh mein aao daya hosh mein aao... bolo kuch agara abhijeet ko kuch hua na toh uske zimedar tum hogey.. sirf tum... jab tum humhe mile ek umeed si jagi ki maine aapne beto ko nahi khoya.. Tum hosh mai aaye toh tumhe yaad nahi tha kuch... aaj toh yaad hai na toh batao kya hua tha? kaise aaye tum bolo shouting at him like a mad person...

Daya looked at him (loud) nahi hai sir mujhe yaad bas itna pata hai ki mai aur abhi ek saath they bahut torcher kiya unhone abhi ko taki mai unhe sab batadun.. Nahi dekha gaya mujhe mai bata deta sab par abhi ne mujhe aapni kasam de di maine nikalne ka plan bhi banaya hum dono nikalne wale they par phir

Acp: (calmed) phir kya

Daya: phir na jane wo log kaha se aa gaye meri unke saath mudh bedh hui... phir nahi yaad kya hua uske baad... sir mujhe nahi pata hai ki abhi ke saath kya hua uske baad.. plz sir abhi ko bacha lejiye plz.. (Crying) wo log bahut bure hai... bahut bure acp hugged his son.. nahi nikal paya mai abhi ko waha se.. mere hi galti ke karan unlogo ko humpar shaq hua..

Acp: daya plz shat ho jao.. tumhe unka adda pata hai na chalo waha chaltey hai kuch na kuch toh milega...

Dcp: acp tum iski kahani par yakeen kar rahe ho...

Acp: sir plz aap jayie.. uss gang ko hum khatam karke rahegey...

Daya: sir wo sab inforamtion abhijeet ne kahi chupayi thi... Usne mujhe nahi bataya unlogo ko laga ki mujhe pata hai.. par mujhe nahi pata.. saying which he leaves from bureau acp doubts daya..

Acp: rajat tum daya ke saath jao uske saath kisika hona zazuri hai...

Rajat: jee sir...

Dcp: pradyuman

Acp: sir plz aap jayie yahase

And he leaves...

Acp: sachin

Sachin: jee sir

Acp: wo daya khabri ramesh uska pata chala kuch...

Sachin: nahi sir koshish kar rahe hai..

Acp angry koshish.. koshish... seniors ke bina yaha kuch kaam hota nahi hai.. kuch bhi karo mujhe... koi na koi result chahiye..

Daya was driving.. He saw rajat following him...

Daya: yeh rajat mere peeche hmm ab sir ko mujhpar bhi bharosa nahi raha... boss kaha fhasa diya mujhe... wapas aa jao jaldi plz...he arrives at abhijeet's house... where they both live... daya came in... he remember the day before both of them went for mission...

_daya: abhijeet yeh mission_

_Abhijeet: daya.. kya baat hai_

_Daya: kuch nahi _

_Abhijeet: hum mission par saath jaa rahe hai na_

_Daya: haan par... hum saath nahi hongey.. na tum waha mere liye ajnabee hogey.. _

_Abhijeet: daya hum ek cid officer hai.. aur cid mei sab kuch karna padta hai... _

_Daya: tum aapna dhyan rakna jyada meri fikar maat karna..._

_Abhijeet laughs..._

_Abhijeet: mai.. fikar toh tum meri karogey.. Daya tum aise sochna jaise mai waha hu hi nahi tumhare saath.. and hum ek dusre ko contract emegency mai hi karengey amd hoshiyaar rehna... _

_Daya: haan tek hai... _

_Abhijeet: chal ek aakhri baar saath mai dinner karte hai..._

_Daya shocked.. Abhijeet kya bol rahe ho..._

_Abhijeet: arrey kal se tu anna aur mai datha hunga..na_

_Daya: acp sir ko aur koi naam nahi mila datha aur anna.. inn gundo logo ke naam itne ajeeb garewb hote kyu hai..._

_Abhijeet: arey bas kuch din ki baat hai phir mai tumhe tumhara naam se hi bulaunga_

_Daya: par mai toh nahi bulaunga... _

_Abhijeet: kya.. Daya run and abhijeet ran behind him... _

Daya came to reality...

Daya: abhi ab hum nahi hai mission mei ab toh bulao daya... i hate you abhijeet i hate you.. Humesha mujhe akela chod jar chale jaate ho.. In frustration he throws the things and walks into the room... Rajat feels bad for him...

Rajat: abhijeet sir kuch toh ishara kijiye aapke zinda hone ka... aise toh sab khatam ho jayega... Two three days... rajat kept eye on daya but nothing happened.. he was missing abhi and cursing himself... he came to bureau.. does his work... and goes back.. no talks to anyone...

Daya was not in bureau... dcp comes.. he was looking angry..,

Dcp: kaha hai acp... shouting all got up...

Acp comes from cabin... kya baat hai chitrole saab aab itna kyu chila rahe hai...

Dcp: wahi toh mai puchne aaya hun baat kya hai...

Acp: sir yaha koi kadbaar nahi

Dcp: gadbaar toh aab hogi...bulao daya ko...

kevin: sir daya sir toh aaj aaye nahi...

Acp: phone karo ussey.. sachin

Sachin dials his phone..

Sachin: sir not reachable hai phone...

Dcp: acp kya tumhe pata hai... Cid ke computers hack kiye jaa rahe thay.. All were shocked...

Daya: kya?

Dcp: haan jaan kar bhi aanjan maat bano.. tumhi ne kiya na

Daya smiles sir aapki shaq karne ki aadat gayi nahi na.. Jab bhi cid mai kuch hota hai aap sabse pehle shaq mujh par aur abhijeet par karte aaye hai... Yahi aaukat hai humhari yaha...

Acp: daya.. tum

Daya: sir plz.. inke iss mission ke wajah se maine aapna dost kho diya... Ab koi umeed bhi nahi hai uske wapas aane ki...!

Kevin: sir aap yeh kya bol rahe hai...

Daya: sach bol raha hun mai... Nahi aayega wo wapas... aapne jitne bhi uncover cops beje they na.. wo sab maare gaye... aur khabri wo bhi kayi laashei shyamshaan ghat par jaal rahi hai...

Acp: daya tum sab..

Daya: kya hua sir aapko mujhe batayiengey nahi toh mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega haan.. Aur mai yeh bhi janta hun ki wo gang ab mumbai mai nahi hai... 2 din se mai pata karne ki koshish kar raha tha.. aur pata chal gaya mujhe..

Dcp: daya wo

Daya: bas sir kuch nahi sunna hai mujhe... mai toh yeh dene aaya hun.. he takes out something from his pocket... mera resignation letter.. All were shocked

Acp: daya yeh kyu

Daya: mujhe waha kaam nahi karna jaha mere bhai ko mujhse cheen liya gaya ho.. Aur sir abhi ki yaadein mujhe yaha rahene nahi dengi...

Acp: par daya..

Daya: nahi sir juthi aas lagane se koi faida nahi hai.. mai aaj hi mumbai se dhur jaa raha hun... Aap khush nahi hai par koi khush hai looking at dcp... chalta hun sir agar chaha toh milengey good bye... and leaves... others were in tears... without the two cid is nothing... Daya goes to abhi's home takes the important stuff.. and leaves...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: guys surprised na itni jaldi kaise de diya.. yeh na jaane maine.. kabse likh rakha tha.. haan.. ek mahine pehle likha hua tha… par socha.. post karu ki ya nahi.. aap logo ko pasand aayega bhi ya nahi… bas isliye.. maine yeh story post hi nahi kiya tha.. par kisine mujhe bahut kaha.. duo story post kar post kar.. soh maine kar diya.. aacha.. yeh daya.. wala.. maine.. temporary memory loss rakha.. kyu? baad mei reason.. pata chal jayega aapko.. and I so happy itne sare reviews… good good..**

Khalsa- thanks.. ab happy ho maine bada wala update de diya…

Navvulu- I know di.. mai bhi duo story padna chahti hun.. chalo socha mai hi aap sabko dedu..

Priya- welcome yaar.. haha.. haan mujhe khud ko pata nahi hota mai kya.. twist leau..

Shrestha- mai kuch nahi keh sakti abhi… maat pucho ending.. ka.. mai kabhi bhi kuch twist laa sakti hun story mei..

Kashaf- hi u are right.. it was daya.. thanks.. dear…

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Alison- thanks a lot…

Rafia- thanks a lot..

Sadia- thanks dear.. yeh.. story abhijeet.. par hi hai.. kuch.. alag.. hai ismei..

Starstand- thanks a lot..

Rai- aww.. lo jaldi update de diya.. maine..

Artanish- thanks a lot..

Urooj- nahi hu mai naraz aapse.. aapko jab bhi mauka mila kar dena review.. :)

Khushi- thanks a lot.. dear.. all the best for your exam and… get well soon..

As anjaana. Bhumi98, rukmani, krittika, guests, jyothi teku, parisse22, Naz-D- thanks a lot..

Shikha- ho gaya aapka tension dhur..

Jyoti- thanks.. haan aap mujhe doh plot.. :D mai toh wait kar rahi hun… kab aap dogi… love u too..

Little angel- thanks a lot..

Rooly- yup you are right.. iss baar bhi kuch new hi hai..

Mishti- thanks dear.. take care..

Abhirikafan- thank you..

Tanya- thank you.. di..

Honey- hmm.. dkeho pehle doc ko doc manager mei dalo.. phir publish mei new story.. pe chick karo.. and.. terms and conditions accept karke.. story post karne ke step follow karo… maine tumko pm bhi kiya tha.. dekh lo ek baar…

Duo angel- thanks di.. suspense ki baachi.. aachi naam diya.. hai.. thanks…

**Plz.. do review.. sorry agar bore kiya… take care.. love u all… keep reviewing.. I will be waiting… will try to update soon next… waise koi guess kar sakta hai kya hoga.. next.. chalo wait karo.. sab bata dungi… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: guys.. I think u might not like this chapter… wo pura flashback.. maine.. ek mahina pehle ka likha hua tha… koi mistakes ho toh maaf karna.. yeh story mai kabse post karna chah rahi thi.. par kar nahi payi.. **

**One month later**

Team had also lost hope... they had a smile on their face but from inside all were sad... missing the seniors...

Acp: dono chale gaye... saara kaam mujhpe chodke...

Salukhe: pradyuman daya kaha hai pata hai tumhe

Acp: nahi janna bhi nahi hai mujhe... bina puche usne itna bada faisla liya... usne… mai nahi soh paya.. tha uss raat.. jab maine wo sab.. dekha..

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.. when.. there was no contract with duo… and before.. daya was found… <em>

_All are looking tensed… moving here and there… on calls.. contact… _

Acp: _sachin.. trace hua?_

_Sachin: nahi sir.. nahi hua…_

Acp: _dam it… 2 haftey se dono ka aata pata nahi hai… _

_Purvi: sir.. mission pe kahi unhe kuch…_

Acp: _nahi purvi unhe kuch nahi ho sakta hai.. sachin.. aakhri bar kab on tha unka tracker… _

_Sachin: sir 2 haftey pehle.. sir ho sakta hai un logo ko pata chal gaya ho…_

_Acp: ho sakta hai sachin…_

_The person.. on entrance.. _

_Person: aisa hi hua hai… _

_All turn towards the direction… where.. the sound came from… and… DCP chitrole was standing there.. _

_Dcp: tumhare.. doh officers.. jinhe tumne.. mission par beja tha… wo pakare gaye hai…_

_All were shocked…_

_Dcp: dar hai mujhe.. ab kahi.. humhari secret information leak na ho jaye…_

_Acp: sir.. abhijeet aur daya.. dono aapni.. jaan de dengey.. par.. cid ke khilaf nahi boloengey… _

_Dcp: pradyuman.. insan ki jaan pe jab aati hai.. toh.. kuch.. bhi kar sakta hai.. kuch bhi.. _

_Acp: sir.. 17 saal se.. hai wo cid mei.. aaj tak unhone.. koi bhi mission… adhura nahi choda… _

_Dcp: aaj se pehle wo pakre bhi nahi gaye hai… aur dono.. ek dusre pe jaan chidaktey hai.. agar.. unhone.. ek ko dusri jaan ki.. dhamki di.. aur.. bol diya.. toh?_

_Acp: nahi sir.. wo aapni dosti kabhi aapni duty ke beech nahi aane detey… aaj bhi nahi aane dangey… _

_Dcp: yaaken hai tumhe.._

_Acp quiet… whereas… Nikhil comes in… with an envelope…_

_Nikhil: sir.. yeh.. envelope aaj subah koi mere ghar ke bahar.. chodke gaya… _

_Acp: kya hai ismei.._

_Nikhil: pata nahi sir.. par.. CID likha hai ismei… _

_Acp takes the envelope… and… opens it… one CD is inside… _

_Acp: cd… to pankaj.. chalao issey… _

_Pankaj: jee sir… _

_Pankaj.. plays the CD… the first thing.. they saw… shocked them…. Envelope fall from… Acp hands… after watching.. the cd.._

_Dcp: ab kya kehna hai tumhara… han?_

_Acp: nahi sir.. wo aisa nahi karega… _

_Dcp: pradyuman.. tum aachi tarah se jante ho.. wo uske liye kuch bhi karega.._

_Rajat: bas.. sir.. aapko.. wo dikh raha hai.. lekin aapko wo nahi dekh rha hai.. ki kitne dard aur takleef mei hai… (loud) all were surprised at his reaction…_

_Acp: rajat.._

_Rajat: nahi sir… plz.. kitna torcher kiya gaya hai.. unhe.. dekhiye.. pointing to the video… do haftey se humhe laga.. shayad.. wo log.. mission.. ko anjam dene wale hongey… lekin nahi.. asal mei.. yeh hai hakikat… _

_Dcp: ek baat yaad rakhna agar inn dono ki wajah se.. agar.. CID ko kuch hua na.. toh tum sab cid bahar… _

_All were shocked… and he leaves from there.._

_Acp: samajta kya hai yeh aadmi aapne aapko… rajat, sachin.. dubara play karo cid.. kuch.. pata chalta hai.. kya… _

_Rajat: sir.. aap.._

_Acp: rajat.. indono ko dundhna.. bahut zaruri hai… he goes to his room… _

_Purvi was having tears.. in her eyes… seeing duo like that.. she start to move out… when rajat stopped her…_

_Rajat: purvi kaha jaa rahi ho.._

_Purvi: sir mei.. nahi dekh sakti yeh… _

_Rajat: purvi we are cid officers.. and.. yeh sab.. hota rehta hai.. _

_Purvi: jee sir.. manti hu.. par.. yeh_

_Rajat: purvi be strong.. kuch nahi hoga dono ko… _

_Purvi nodes.. and stands back to her position… _

_Rajat: sachin.. chalao… cd.._

_Sachin: haan… _

_Sachin plays the.. video… in the video… a masked man speaks… _

_Person: CID ko.. mera salam… aap sabko ek.. trailer.. dikhta hun.. _

_A person is shown.. tied with chains… half.. consciousness.. who is trying to break the chain.. but.. it is much stronger then him… other person.. is.. shown.. sitting on chair… his hands and legs were tired… he was not in his senses.. he was feeling pain in his head.. he try to lift his arms.. to… put it on his head.. but could not… as they were tired.. he.. murmured… d..aya.. the person.. who was… tied with.. chains.. murmurs.. abhi… _

_Dekho acp kaise.. tadap rahe hai ek dusre ke liye… ab dekho.. trailer… the mask man.. signal… his mans… and.. they start beating.. abhijeet.. who was screaming… in pain.. ahh.. blood oozing out.. from his mouth… _

_Daya: nahi.. abhijeet… (shouting) _

_Man says to stop.. daya.. batao.. kaun kaun hai shamil… _

_Abhijeet: (low) n..ahi.. d..aya.. k..abhi.. na..hi ba..tana.. chahe.. k..uch.. bhi.. ho jaye… _

_Daya: nahi.. mei.. kabhi farz se gadari nahi karunga… kabhi nahi… _

_Man was angry.. arey acp dekho toh tumhare.. dono officers.. ek kaam karte hai.. trailer.. ko todha.. aur.. mazedar banate hai.. picture.. hit jo karni hai… _

_2 people… brings.. the.. electric… shock.. machine… and.. they attach it to abhijeet… who was.. half.. consciousness.. and.. alsmost… dying… they on the machine.. and.. abhijeet screams.. echoed… the room… and he fainted.. there.._

_Daya: nahi plz.. ruk jao.. mei.. batata hun.. aur takleef mat doh issey… (almost crying)_

_Man: haha.. dekha acp.. kitni aasani se.. tumhare.. officer ne haar manli.. ab Mumbai ko barbaad hone se.. koi nahi rok sakta mujhe.. tumhare yeh doh officers bhi nahi… and.. the video blank…_

_Sachin: sir.. kuch samaj nahi aa rahi hai location.. aur.. na hi yeh log… _

_Rajat: hmm.. ek minute rewind karo.. and… he does.. it… bas.. pause.. karo yaha.. _

_Yeh dekho.. yeh aadmi.. iske.. haath par.. kuch bana hua.. hai.. _

_Purvi: sir.. yeh koi tattoo hai…_

_Rajat: haan wahi hai.. ek kaam karo.. sirf iss ka picture.. lo.. aur humhare database… mei check karo.. kisise match karta hai… _

_Sachin: jee.. _

_Acp is sitting.. in the cafeteria.. with salukhe.. who was… lost in thoughts… _

_Salukhe putting his hand on top of his… kya soch rahe ho…_

_Acp: abhijeet aur daya ke baare mei…_

_Salukhe: kya? Kaha hai dono? Tek toh hai na.._

_Acp: kuch bhi tek nahi hai… darasal.. wo.. and he tells him everything.._

_Salukhe.. was… shocked… my god.. toh kya daya.. abhijeet ke liye sab kuch bata dega…._

_Acp: dil kuch aur kehta hai deemag kuch aur…. Dil kehta hai ki.. abhijeet ka aisa.. haal dekhkar.. ussey takleef.. hogi.. aur.. jyada.. nahi dekh sakta… wo.. ussey bachane.. ke liye.. shayad batade… _

_Salukhe: aur tumhara deemag kya kehta hai…_

_Acp: wo kehta hai ki.. koi bhi halat.. ho dono.. farz se peeche nahi hatangey.. shayad.. waha se.. nikalne ka rasta dundhengey… yeh dcp…_

_Salukhe: aisa hi hai wo.. tum chinta maat karo.. dono.. aayengey.. wapas.. saath… with a painful smile.. _

_Acp: pata nahi kaise hongey dono.. _

_Flashback over…_

Acp: bahut koshish ki humne unhe dundhne ki.. par kuch haath nahi laga.. kuch bhi nahi… phir.. 2 haftey baad.. daya mila.. ek umeed thi.. par wo bhi.. tuuth gayi.. chala gaya wo.. kuch nahi kar.. sakte hum kuch bhi nahi.. wo gang yaha se disconnect ho chuki hai..

* * *

><p><strong>At Delhi<strong>

Person.. woke up with a jerk.. and got up… he was sweating.. he went to kitchen.. drank the water… person.. freshens up… took his car keys.. look the house.. and drove.. towards the place.. the person comes to hospital.. he goes to ICU.. opens the door.. enters in… a person was lying down.. on bed.. few life equipment were attached… to his body.. person holds his hand..

Person: dekho.. kya kya kar raha hun tumhare liye.. tumhe.. sabse dhur le aaya hun mai.. plz.. ab uth jao.. I am sorry.. abhi.. I am really sorry.. mere karan tumhari yeh halat hui.. plz maaf kardo mujhe.. nahi nikal pata mai tumhe waha se.. yaar.. plz.. uth jaa.. ek baar.. tears rolled.. his eyes.. and dropped on abhijeet's hand.. abhijeet.. slowly opens his eyes.. daya gets up.. and smiles… and utters.. abhi.. abhijeet looks around.. one figure was standing in front of him...

Daya: abhijeet.. tum.. tum tek ho na...

Abhijeet seeing daya get scared he tried to move away.. daya.. was confused with abhijeet's behavior..

He is murmuring "meine kuch kuch nahi kiya mat daanto.."

Daya tries to hold him but abhijeet panics..

Daya: abhi.. tum kya keh rahe ho.. mai nahi daant raha hun tumhe...

Abhijeet: aap aap fir kyu aye ho? kaun kaun ho aap.. aur yea sab (pointing to the saline) chee.. ganda

Daya: abhi.. mai.. toh tumhara.. dost hun..

Abhijeet: Dost? dost kya hota hai?

Daya: pov: yeh kaisi baat kar raha hai.. (to abhi) dost.. wo hota hai.. joh.. tumhara khyal rakega.. tumhare pass rahega.. humesha tumhare saath rahega..

Abhijeet: Per mere pass to koi nahi ata.. wo log ate hai toh bari bari sui..

He tries to remember something but fails..

He clutches his head "yea..yea sab.. ahhh choro wo.."

Daya: abhi abhi.. plz.. shant ho jao.. mai.. hun na.. ab tumhare pass..

Abhijeet grabs daya's hand but looks lost

"tum tum kaun ho.. haan haan dost na.. haa dost. .dost tum na yaha mat raho.. yea log gande hai.. hum na chalte hai chalo yeaha se.."

Daya: abhi.. jayengey.. tum.. shant.. ho jao pehle..

He shook his head like a jiddi bacha..

"Nahi abhie.. dost ho na.. tum ne kaha dost dost baat mante hai.. chalo chalo"

Daya: abhi zidh nahi karte.. hum pakka jayengey.. tum bhi dost ki baat mano..

Abhi lies down with an angry face and soon drifts in sleep

Daya.. placing his hand.. to his hairs.. kya ho gaya.. tumhe.. haan itna ajeeb behave.. ek bache ke jaise.. mujhe doctor se baat karni hogi… daya.. gets up to leave but.. abhijeet was holding his hand.. daya.. slowly removes his hand from his grip.. and goes.. to doctor's cabin…

Daya: doctor.. wo abhijeet..

Doctor: daya jee.. aap batayie maine sab dekh liya hai..

Daya: wo aise.. kyu kya hua ussey

Doctor: aap jante hai na wo kis haal mei yaha lae gaye they.. unko itna torcher, shocks.. drugs.. wo sab..

Daya: haan.. sab janta hun mei.. meri aakho ke samne.. hua.. kuch nahi kar saka mai.. kuch bhi nahi..

Doctor: daya.. jee.. ussey unke brain mei bahut effect hua hai.. aur unhe anterograde amnesia hua hai..

Daya: kya? yeh..

Doctor: jee.. ab unke dimag mei ab na koi purani yaadein stored hai.. na.. nayi yaadein.. ho sakti hai… hum unhe joh bhi batayiengey… jab wo soh kar uthengey toh kuch bhi yaad nahi hoga unhe.. kuch bhi nahi…

Daya was just stunned…

Doctor: wo ab bilkul ek baache ki tarah hai… yaha tak ki unka naam.. unhe yaad nahi hoga.. baar baar unhe yaad dilana hoga ki wo kaun hai…

Daya did not believe what he just heard…

Daya: plz doctor keh dijiye yeh juuth hai.. abhi.. tears were rolling his eyes..

Doctor: yeh sach hai.. mai aapko koi juthi dilasa nahi dena chahta.. aap plz sambaliye khudko.. unhe bhi sambalna hai..

Daya remembers..

**"chal aakhri baar saath mei dinner kar lete hai…"**

**"daya.. tum bilkul baache ho.. mere bina kya hoga tumhara"**

He sat on chair with a thud.. pehle.. se uski pechli zindagi ka kuch yaad nahi tha.. ab.. yeh.. ki ab usse kuch bhi yaad nahi rahega…

Doctor: aapko unka dhyan rakhna hoga aur mai janta hun aao yeh kar sakte hai..

Daya: mai hi zimedar daar hun uski halat ka.. sirf mai.. uski baat mankar maine.. sabse badi galti ki.. kash sab bata diya hota maine.. un logo ko abhi ko itna sab nahi sehna padhta… he leaves…

* * *

><p>Daya come back into abhijeet's room… he sits beside him… and flashback…<p>

_Tears.. are rolling down.. from.. daya's eyes.. seeing his best… buddy in worst condition.. he.. tries.. to break the chain.. so he.. could touch his buddy.. and give him a relief.. someone is always there for him.. he is struggling.. the chain.. had made cut to his.. wrist.. and blood dropping… but.. he is still trying.. he hears.. some.. low sound of abhijeet.. which were painfull… daya: abhi.. mei hu yaha… finally he managed to lose the grip… and the chain broke… he ran towards his buddy… he untied him… trying to wake him.. up.. abhi.. aakhein kholo.. aakhein kholo… kitna.. khoon nikal raha hai.. chodunga nahi inhe…. He was patting his cheeks.. abhi.. utho… abhijeet slowly opens his eyes… his whole body was.. paining… due to… the beating… his clothes has turned.. red… his head was spinning like hell… d..aya.. tum.. k..uch n..ahi.. b..atana…._

_Daya: I am sorry abhi… meri wajah se hum pakre gaye… I am really sorry…_

_Abhijeet (trying to speak) n..ahi.. d..aya.. tumne.. k..uch n..ahi.. k..iya… y..aha..n se.. bahar.. nikal.. jaa.. tu.._

_Daya: nahi abhijeet… tumhe chodke.. mei kahi nahi jaunga.. kahi bhi nahi… _

_Abhijeet: d..aya… pl..z in..logo ko.. rokna.. z…a..ruri… ha..i.. _

_Daya: haan toh milkar.. rokengey.. chalo.. utho… _

_Abhijeet: d..aya.. baa..t samaz…_

_Daya: nahi mei kuch nahi samazna chahta.. he.. carefully.. helps him sit… and.. make him stand.. it was difficult for abhijeet.. to even stand.. properly… _

_Daya: abhi.. tum yaha… he brought him close to wall.. pakar ke khade ho..mei.. darwaza.. ya koi aur rasta dekhta hun.. nikalne ka… he tries to break the door… and succeeds… he beat up the people guarding outside…. Killing them… he got the gun from one of the man… he came in… to take abhijeet… _

_Daya: abhijeet chalo…. _

_Abhijeet: nahi.. d..aya tum jao.. mei nahi aa sakta…_

_Daya: kya baat kar rahe ho tum.. abhi…_

_Abhijeet:daya…mei bhag nahi sakta hun.. mei tumhare saath gaya.. toh hum dono nahi jaa sajte.. ek kaam kart u jaa…. _

_Daya: nahi abhijeet… tum bhagogey mere liye… plz… his eyes… were saying all… _

_Abhijeet: tek hai chal… and.. daya.. holded abhijeet hand.. and.. they tried to escaped…. Suddenly firing started… and.. they hide… _

_Masked man: daya… yahan se bhagna.. na mumkin hai… (loud)… jo bhi yaha fhasa hai.. bahar nahi gaya…. _

_Daya: bahut dekhe hai tumhare jaise… coming out.. himmat hai toh.. aapna yeh nakaab uthkar… karo mera samna… _

_Masked man: pehle.. in sabse.. toh bacho…._

_And now you all know… action time…. Daya.. is.. fighing.. with them.. all because… his anger.. and frustration towards them…. Because… they had given pain to his buddy…. Abhijeet.. saw.. one goon.. was to attack.. daya from behind.. the… stick.. which was beside him… he took it.. and threw… the… goon fall… daya smiled… abhijeet to.. smiled… painfully... _

_Masked man (smiled evilly)… he disappeared.. from there… daya then picked the gun.. and.. went to abhijeet… chalo abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet.. got up with much efforts… they moved forward.. and.. the containers.. were blocking.. the way… _

_Daya: mei.. inhe hatata hun… _

_Abhijeet: mei_

_Daya: yahi khade raho… (angry glance)_

_Abhijeet nodes… daya starts to remove.. the.. containers… only to hear… loud.. bullet sound… echoed.. in his ears… he turned…. And was shocked.. the masked man.. was… holding abhijeet on gun point…. _

_Man: kaha tha na bhag nahi paogey… _

_Abhijeet: d..aya.. tum.. bhag jao… yaha se…_

_Daya: chup raho abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet: daya.. suno.. tumhara jaana jyada zazuri hai.. plz.. meri kasam hai tumhe.. _

_Daya: nahi.. abhi.. abhijeet.. which much effort.. pushed the man.. daya.. came and fight.. with him.. other man also came.. but he was only one.. abhijeet was too week to fight.. he was not able to stand properly… someone hit daya so hard he fell down.. his vision.. became blury… and he heard.. abhijeet screamed… DAYA…. _

Daya came to reality.. maaf kardo mujhe.. plz.. maaf kardo.. tears rolling down… abhijeet.. opened.. his eyes.. daya immediately wiped his tears…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next mei full duo hoga.. aur kuch nahi… only.. duo.. but plz.. do review.. friends.. iss baar review.. kum ho gaye… plz do review..**

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot..

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Rukmani- thanks a lot.. di aab pata chal gaya.. daya kaha gaya tha

cid stars- thanks a lot… dear..

krittika- haanji.. as mai topic mei jyada concentrate karna hai na..

khushi Mehta- hi how r u? aapki tabiyat… kaisi hai aab..

little angel- aapka email id hai.. na.. toh bas.. ff par upar sign up hoga.. waha jao aur steps follow karo ban jayega id.. :D

Loss Access- yeh.. navya di aap hi ho na… haan aap hi ho… thank you…

Priya- haha.. nahi dear… mera college nahi hai.. January tak bas exam dene jaana hai… toh saare din padh padh ke mera deemag pak jaata hai… toh socha 2 gante.. story ko dedun.. and yeh story.. na.. haan maine bahut pehle likhna shuru kiya tha.. but kisi karan post hi nahi kar paayi…

Kashaf- haan toofan se aane ki khamoshi.. thanks a lot…

Honey- ho gaya.. na story post… good girl…

Daya's girl- thank you sweety di..

Artanish- thanks a lot..

Khalsa, bhumi98, As anjaana, madhu, Shrestha, rooly, guests- thanks a lot..

Sami- yes.. I miss her.. a lot.. take care..

Jyoti- di thank you so much.. for the plot mujhe pasand aaya.. mai zazur likhungi… bas mujhe.. todha time doh.. mai pakka likungi.. :D tek hai.. thank you.. so much.. love you..

Duo angel- thank you.. di.. love u too..

Mishti- haan mai aachi hun.. get well soon..

GD- thank you..

**To all guests thank you.. plz do review.. friends.. plz.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks to Krittika di for this.. 50% credit goes to her.. love you di… **

Khushi Mehta- thank you so much dear.. better hai.. aap aapne parents ko inform kardoh… aur dhyan rakho aapna..

Rukmani- thank you so much..

Navya- thank you di.. koshish kar rahi hun.. hehe…

Honey- mere exams.. aache jaa rahe hai… take care… love u sweety..

Loveabhi- thanks

Shikha- koi baat nahi.. aapko jab bhi mauka mile review kar dena.. thank you.. so much

Parii5- haan haan khush hu aap aa gayi.. meri jan… b.… opps.. hehe… abhi sir mere fav hai.. unhe kaise.. bakhsh dun.. :P hehe..

Kashaf- thanks a lot..

Krittika- thank you di…

Little angel- thanks a lot.. rulaya diya.. hmm.. mai bhi tumhari category mei aati hun.. hehe

Rooly- dear maine kiya tha.. thanks a lot.. dear..

Sami- mai kya kiya… aap gussa kyu ho humse..

Mishti- hehe haan cute lagte hongey..

Priya- hmm.. ending.. kya hogi.. pata nahi.. hehe.. take care.. love you..

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…

Poonum- thanks a lot..

Pinki- arrey baba nahi hu naraz aapse.. koi baat nahi..

Sadia- dear last chapter mei aapka review nahi aaya mujhe.. thanks a lot..

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Riti- thanks a lot..

GD- I hope aapko ismei.. aapke sawal ka jawab mil gaya hoga.. :)

Rai- thanks a lot.. dear…

Abhi's fan- thanks a lot…

Bhumi98- thanks a lot..

Shrestha- thanks a lot..

Kavel- ohho.. yeh kaun aaya.. aa hi gaya.. tu.. chal.. tujhe toh mai.. baad meii dekh lungi.. ghar ka hi hai tu.. :P

To guests- thanks a lot..

**so duo lover only duo.. no one else… hehe.. padho mai aapse.. end mei milti hun..**

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet opened his eyes...<strong>

**Daya:** kaise ho dost

**Abhijeet:** Aap kaun ho..mujhe jante ho aap

**Daya pov:** phir bhul gaya.. koi nahi mai hun na.. baar baar tumhe sab yaad dilaunga.. to abhijeet: mai.. haan haan janta hun tumhe.. tumhara dost hu mai aur tum mere dost ho..

**Abhijeet:** Acha? **He nods absent mindedly** yea.. yeaha kaha hai hum..

**Daya:** hum.. hospital mei hai

**Abhijeet:** Hospital? wo kya hai? mujhe yeaha acha nahi lagta..

**Daya:** hospital jab log bemar hote hai toh ilaz ke liye yaha aate hai.. kyu aacha nahi lagta tumhe yaha

**Abhijeet:** Mein bimaar hu? Yeaha na sab bure hai.. Bahut bure.. dard hota hai yeaha yeaha **(pointing to his wounds and places of machine attached)**

**Daya from inside.. was crying.. seeing his buddy in this condition.. **dard hota hai.. jaldi hi sab tek ho jayega.. mai hun na.. **holding his hand..** yeh sab hatawa dunga mei

**Abhijeet:** Abhie hatao na **(innocent kid)**

**Daya:** abhi nahi hata sakta.. abhi hataunga toh tumhe aur dard hoga.. tum chahte ho ki tumhara dost tumhe aurr dard mei dekhe

**Abhijeet:** Fir kab hatayenge?

**Daya:** jab doctor bolega tab

**Abhijeet:** Doctor kab bolega?

**Daya pov: **iske sawal karne.. kabhi nahi khatam hongey.. kaise hongey cid officer joh tehra **smiles..** doctor se puchna padega

**Abhijeet:** Toh pucho..

**Daya:** tek hai.. mai puch ke aata hun tum leth jao

**Abhijeet:** Mein bhi chalu?

**Daya:** nahi.. tum kaise chalogey.. yeh laga hai na tumhe.. **pointing towards the devices.. **mai bas 5 minute mei aata hun

**Abhijeet:** Jaldi jaldi aa jana thik?

**Daya:** tek hai..

**Daya leaves.. few goons watch daya go.. and they enter to his room**

**Goon: **issey itna torcher kiya phir bhi zinda hai...

**Goon 2:** tab nahi toh ab maarega..

**Abhijeet was looking at them scared.. he called..** dosst..

**The goons move forward.. towards him.. Abhijeet.. throws.. few things.. which were around him.. to them.. **jao.. yaha se.. jao yaha se.. **(shouts) the goons.. did not stop and.. come to attack him.. abhijeet does not know what to do..**

**He shouts** dosssst... Jao gande jao...

**He was panting..**

**Daya came in with** hey.. **and takes out his gun**

**Daya:** aaye.. ruko... warna aacha nahi hoga.. **without wasting anytime daya goes and pulls back the goons... he was angry..** haath kaise lagaya tumne.. abhi ko.. **he starts to fight with them...he beat them up.. and.. the goons run.. one goon say.. c**hodengey nahi.. issey... **Daya jerks his head pushes back his gun and turns to abhi who was on the bed sitting like a scared child**

**Daya:** Abhi chalo ayo yeaha.. kuch nahi hua.. ayo mein dost hu na tumhara.. ayo mere pass

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. nahi.. wo gande.. log.. phir aa jayengey

**Daya:** Nahi ayenge dekho bhag gaye na.. ayo yeaha mere pass..

**He holds his hand..**

**Abhi looks at him then points to his gun** yea kya hai..

**Daya pov:** abhi tum puch rahe ho yea kya hai.. tum humara sharpshooter puch raha hai..

**Abhijeet:** bolo na dost kya hai yeh..

**Daya:** yeh.. wo gundo ko darane ke liye hai

**Abhijeet:** To mujhe bhi do..

**Daya:** tum kya karogey iska..

**Abhijeet:** Unhe daraunga.. wo gande log.. doh na mujhe

**Daya:** mai hun na.. unhe darane ke liye..

**Abhijeet:** Per tum chale jaoge toh?

**Daya:** mai kahi nahi jaa raha hun tumhe chod kar..

**Abhijeet:** Sach?

**Daya:** muuch..

**He hugs him tightly.. And pointing to devices** "yea sab.."

**Daya:** haan wo sab 2 din mei hath jayegi.. mai tumhe ghar le kar jaunga chalogey na mere saath

**Abhijeet:** Ghar? waha yea sab nahi hoga? yea gande log?

**Daya:** nahi waha yeh sab nahi hoga.. gande log bhi nahi hongey bas mai aur tum

**Abhijeet:** Tum hoge na? aur mujhe dantoge nahi?

**Daya:** haan mai honga waha.. nahi dantunga tumhe

**Abhijeet:** Tum tum na ache ho.. per hum kab jayenge.. waha.. woh.. waha..kaha.. wo wo..

**He can't remember the words his head starts paining..**

"Ahh dost dost..yea..yea"

**Daya could not see his brother in this much pain.. he controlled himself.. **abhi abhi.. jyada jhor nahi deemag par.. tum leth jao aaram se.. and abhi lays.. hum jayengey ghar jayengey... **daya says..**

**Abhijeet:** Haan ghar..ghar kab kab jayenge.. jana hai.. chalo.. chalo..

**And he slowly drifts in sleep.. daya moving his fingers to abhijeet's hair.. and remembers…**

* * *

><p><em>Two three days rajat kept eye on daya but.. he was doing nothing.. so acp told him to stop.. <em>

_Daya pov: sir.. mai abhi ko dundkar hi rahunga.. sorry juth bola aapse.. he took help of his khabri… but all went in vain… once.. at night.. daya was returning.. he was.. passing.. by a jungle.. and.. saw.. a van… _

_Daya: yeh gadi sun san sadak par kya kar rahi hai… koi dekh bhi nahi raha hai.. he parked his car at side… and.. got down.. when he saw.. two people.. coming.. he hide.. the two people opened.. the.. door.. and.. took out someone who was unconsciousness.. daya.. went.. kya.. ho raha hai… the people.. got.. scared.. they dropped the person down.. they try to run but daya grabbed them… he slapped them.. stopped.. eyeing at the person.. he was shocked stunned.. happy.. pain.. mixed of.. emotions.. he left.. them.. patted the person's checks.. abhi.. abhi… tears rolling down his eyes.. abhi.. aakhein kholo.. mai daya.. he got up.. and glanced at them.. one ran away other.. daya caught.. tum.._

_Person: saab.. marna maat.. bas mujhe.. isko yaha.. dafane ke liye kaha gaya tha.. _

_Daya: wo gang toh yaha se jaa chuki hai abhi.. ko kaise.._

_Person: saab bas maine itna suna tha.. ki.. joh insan marne wala hai ussey marke kya faida… saab jaane doh mujhe plz.. _

_Daya: tujhe.. jaane duh.. he looks at abhijeet.. who was all in blood.. chup chap.. madad karo… _

_They take him.. to hospital… nahi.. yaha abhi ka rehna tek nahi hoga.. unn gang walo ko pata chal gaya hoga.. abhi.. nahi mujhe issey yaha se dhur lekar jaana hoga.. mai kal hi issey lekar jaunga.. city hospital gaya toh acp sir ko pata chal jayega… haan sahi rehga.. paise dekar unka muh band karwa dunga.._

* * *

><p><strong>Daya smiles..<strong> jante ho tumhare liye maine.. kya kya kiya.. par wo doctor samaj gaya.. sab.. tumhare liye maine.. aapna resignation bhi de diya… sir toh bahut gussa.. they.. par.. tum mere.. liye zazuri ho.. jab tum tek ho jayogey.. tab hum.. milkar.. unke gusse ka samna.. kar lengey..

**Next day all the equipment are removed... daya saw.. abhijeet sleeping.. doctor.. checks him.. and.. called daya to his cabin.. **

**Doctor: **daya jee.. aap jante hai.. ki unhe kya hua hai.. mai aapko ek aur baat batana chahta hun..

**Daya:** kya doctor..

**Doctor:** wo.. jab bhi wo neend se uthegey.. ya stressed hongey.. unhe kuch yaad nahi rahega.. aapne.. joh bhi unse.. kal joh bhi baat ki..

**Daya:** wo ussey yaad.. nahi hogi.. janta hun.. kal hi samaj gaya tha mai… mai sambal lunga doctor.. kitni baar usne mujhe sambala.. hai.. mai sambalunga sab… **after.. some.. more.. talk.. daya.. went to abhijeet's room.. he saw him.. waking up.. and.. he.. started again..**

"aap.. aap… yeh sab.."

**Daya:** haan.. tumhe yeh sab pasand nahi tha na maine hatwa diya.. dost hun na mai..

**Abhijeet:** haan.. dost.. dost..

**Abhijeet started again** "humhe jana hai na ghar.."

**Daya: (smiled)** haan.. ghar hi jaana hai humhe

**Abhijeet: (excitedly)** Toh chalo.. chaltey hai na

**Daya:** ek shart pe jayengey

**Abhijeet:** Shart.. wo kya hota hai..

**Daya:** shart matlab.. ki.. mai joh tumse kahunga wo tumhe manana padega

**Abhijeet:** Haan manunga na.. aab chalo

**Daya:** tek hai.. par pehle yeh hospital ke kapre toh badal lo..

**Abhijeet:** Kapre.. wo kaise karte hai? **Ask innocently**

**Daya:** bahut aasan hai.. mai tumhe aaj batata hun kalse tum khud karna

**Nods with excitement.. daya helps him in changing..** aise karte hai.. tek hai

**Abhijeet:** Haan aab ghar ghar chalo

**Daya:** haan chalo

**He takes him out.. They are near the main gate when they sees an emergency patient entering on stretcher his leg is nearly scratched and full of blood.. muscles cracked abhijeet is looking at the patient with wide eyes**

**Daya: **abhi.. kya hua.. tum aise.. kyu dekh rahe ho

**Abhijeet:** Yea yea..

**He started taking back steps..**

"Bahut dard.."

"Yea..."

**He nearly faints.. daya holds him.. **abhi.. abhi.. tum.. chalo.. mere.. saath.. aao.. **with his support abhijeet.. walks.. He makes him sit on the passenger sit and gave him water to drink.. Then sat at the driving seat.. **

**Daya: **ab tek ho..

**Abhijeet:** Hmm..

**Daya:** chale.. ghar..

**Abhijeet:** Han chalo chalo

**Daya drives.. he was looking at abhijeet.. who was sitting quietly..** Kya hua abhi kya soch rahe ho

**Abhijeet:** k..uch n..ahi.. w..o. aadmi.. ko.. d..ard.. uske pass to koi dost bhi nahi..

**Daya smiles**

**Daya:** koi na koi hoga.. uska.. jald hi aa jayega..

**Abhijeet:** Sab ke pass dost hote hai?

**Daya:** haan sabke pass dost hote hai

**Abhijeet:** Ache wala dost?

**Daya:** haan ache wale dost hote hai

**They reached home.. daya opens the door.. **aao bahar aao

**He comes out looks at the house**

"yea ghar hai? tumhara hai"

**Daya:** nahi humhara ghar hai

**Abhijeet:** Humara.. mera bhi?

**Daya:** haan tumhara bhi hai

**Abhijeet:** Wah.. kitna acha hai.. ander ander chalo.. chalo na

**Daya:** haan haan.. chalo **daya locks the car.. and walks with abhijeet.. They enter abhijeet is looking around.. on wall there were duo pictures.. abhijeet.. looked at the pictures..**

**Abhijeet:** Yea kaun hai

**Daya:** yea.. **pointing to picture..** tum ho.. aur yeh.. mai hun

**Abhijeet**: Yea mein.. mein aisa hu?

**Daya:** haan tum aise ho..

**Abhijeet looked lost and thoughtful**

**Daya:** kya soch rahe ho.. tumhe yakeen nahi hota.. chalo mei dikhata hun tumhe

**Abhijeet nods in no.. And looks around he slowly moves towards the room and directly went to balcony looking at the sky and smiling.. daya came there.. saw him and smiled **kya dekh rahe ho

**Abhijeet:** Wo waha.. dekho.. **Pointing to open sky.. Daya looks..** aasman hai..

**Abhijeet:** Kitna acha hai

**Daya:** haan bahut hi aacha..

**Abhijeet:** Mein yeaha baithu?

**Daya:** haan baitho.. na tumhara hi ghar hai jaha chahe baitho

**Abhijeet sits there on the chair.. daya leaves to freshen up and then make food.. abhijeet comes to kitchen..**

**Abhijeet:** Kya ker rahe ho tum?

**Daya:** mai khana bana raha hun

**Abhijeet:** Khana? mujhe bhi banana hai

**Daya:** tumhe pata hai kaise banate hai khana

**Abhijeet:** Nahi...

**Daya:** toh kaise banaogey mujhe banane doh tum bahar sofey pe jaakar baitho

**Abhijeet:** Nahi mujhe bhi banana hai..

**Daya:** abhi.. zidh nahi karte.. aache baache

**Abhijeet:** Tum tum gande ho jao jao baat nahi kerni..

**He moves out angrily stamping his foot**

**Daya follows him** abhi.. abhi.. kya kiya maine.. maine tumhe nahi danta..

**Abhijeet sits on the sofa angrily**

**Daya pov:** gussa janab mei wahi hai.. abhi gussa maat ho dost se

**Abhijeet:** Toh mujhe bhi wahi wo kerne do.. wo joh tum ker rahe they

**Daya:** mai.. kya kar raha tha..

**Abhijeet:** Wo waha wo..wo wo... Pata nahi..

**Daya:** mai khana bana raha tha..

**Abhijeet:** Acha..

**The tv set grabbed his attention **

**Abhijeet:** yea kya hai

**Daya:** yeh tv hai..

**Abhijeet:** Tv kya hota hai

**Daya goes and turns on the tv..** dekho yeh sab dekhtey hai tv mei.. jab bhi tum bore ho jao toh.. dekh sakte ho tv..

**Abhijeet looks at the tv and soon gets engrossed in it.. Daya left to make food.. He returns with the lunch to find abhi in deep sleep the tv still on.. he keeps the food on table.. turns of the tv..** khaye bina hi soh gaya.. kya karu uthau ki nahi... nahi sone deta hun..

**He sits beside abhijeet**

**Daya:** neend se uthega to firse apne daya ko bul jayega.. per abhi mein tumhe kabhie akela nahi chor sakta na? kabhi nahi chodunga akela.. tumhe waha se dhur isliye laaya tha mei taki unn logo se tumhe bacha saku.. tumhare liye sabse juth bola maine.. par.. wo log yaha bhi.. nahi ab kuch nahi hone dunga mai tumhe kuch bhi nahi... per tumhe bhi thik hona hoga.. hona hoga tek tumhe.. sharp shooter.. intelligent minded.. senior inspector joh ho tum **He smiles and brings a quilt cover Abhijeet properly keeps back the food in fridge and moves back to his room..**

**At midnight around 2 am abhijeet.. opens his eyes.. He sees dark room..he doesn't remember where he is.. he gets up.. walks in dark.. **yeh.. kaha.. hun mai

**He stumbles on the table..**

"kaun kaun..." **he shouts**

**Daya listening to.. the.. shout wakes up.. he runs out.. turns on the lights..** Abhi kya hua abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Kaun kaun ho tum..

**Daya:** mai.. mai tumhara dost.. hun

**Abhijeet:** Dost dost kaun.. tum tum jao..

**He jerks daya and moves back.. He looks around**

**Abhijeet: **yea yeaha.. tum..

**He looks at daya keenly**

**Daya hold his hand** "abhi dekho yea humara gher hai hum dost hai na.. ache wale dost.. aao baitho tum"

**He makes him sit..**

**Abhijeet looks around then says in a low voice** "bhukh bhukh lagi hai mujhe.."

**Daya:** haan mai lata hun na khana tum yahi baithe rehna

**Daya goes to kitchen.. he warms the food.. and brings it..**

**Abhijeet is sitting there cuddling a pillow tightly..**

**Daya forwarded the plate** "lo khana.."

**Abhijeet looks at the food confusingly**

"isse kaise khate hai?"

**Daya:** bahut aasan hai.. pehle yeh roti ko aise.. todho sabsi se lagao aur.. muh mei daalo.. aur dhant se chabao.. ab tum khao..

**Abhijeet tries to tear the roti but the plate dis balances..**

**Daya holds the plate and started feeding him Abhijeet look at Daya with scared face..**

"kya hua khao na.. **abhijeet eats looking at daya..** kya dekh rahe ho

**Abhijeet:** tum nahi khaogey

**It brings tears to daya's eyes**

**Daya:** tum khalo fir kha lunga..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi abhie abhie khao..

**Daya:** aacha tek hai khata hun.. **daya.. eats abhijeet watches him..** khush maine khaya..

**Abhijeet:** Ha bahut aab chalo mujhe bhi khilao.. Aur tum na wo andhera andhera mat kerna darr lagta hai mujhe.. Bahut darr..

**Daya:** aacha nahi karunga.. tum darna maat mai hun na tumhare pass.. **while feeding him..**

**Abhijeet:** Per tum to the nahi.. sab andhera tha.. yeaha **(pointing to knee)** dard bhi hua

**Daya:** mai andar tha.. dard hua.. mai dekhta hun.. dard gayab ho jayega.. **daya keeps the plate a side.. and massages the knee.. abhijeet smiles**

**Daya:** ab toh nahi ho raha dard

**Abhijeet:** Nahi...

**Daya:** chalo ab sone chalo.. andar kamre mei

**They moved to the room**

**Daya help him lay down on bed..**

**Daya:** ab aakhein band karke soh jao

**Abhijeet:** tum kaha jarahe ho

**Daya:** mai kahi nahi jaa raha tumhare pass hi hun mai

**He closes his eyes peacefully**

**Daya: **abhi.. tum phir kal mujhe bhul jaogey.. koi baat nahi mai tumhe baar baar bataunga.. jab tak tum tek nahi hogey tab tak..

**Daya too sleeps there..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: guys.. yeh kya baat hui aap sab duo stories ki demand karte ho par.. phir jab story aa jaati hai toh review nahi karte.. aisa.. nahi chalega.. aab regular update bhi aa raha hai.. review.. karo plz.. hope to see new reviews this time.. aur.. mere regular reviewers ko bada wala thanks.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks.. for.. number of reviews.. really happy.. **

Khasla, loveabhi, shrestha, shikha, guest, priya, as anjaana, anhaal, Bind-e-abid, guest, kavel04, bhumi98, naina mallik, SS, artanish, duo angel, rajvigirl, crazyforpurvi- thank you so much all… love u guys..

Naz-D- kya confusion hai di? Mere exams aache they ab 12th and 13th ko hai..

Navya- thank you di.. I am really glad aapko yeh pasand aa raha hai..

Fairy- hmm.. okay dear no problem..

Rai- hmm.. dekhtey hai kya hota.. hai..

Rooly- dear mai tek hun.. chinta maat karo meri.. aap aapna dhyan rakho..

Little angel- azadi ki jang pe kaisa os beta…

Sami- yaar aapko pata hai na meri stories bahut hi sad hoti hai..

Mishti- take care.. of yourself..

Kashaf- thanks dear.. yeh pura story hi bas duo hai… end tak duo hi milega…

Sadia- koi baat nahi mujhe buran ahi lga..

GD- hmm.. let's see.. what I can do..

Jyoti- di thank you ki baat nahi hai.. thanks maat kaho..

R and r- hi finally aapka review aaya.. thanks a lot…

Sweety- thanks a lot.. haan haan kyu nahi aap pm kar sakti ho mujhe…

Poonum- dear abhijeet did not remembered he again asked him but I did not wanted to repeat the scene again.. le aayi twist end mei…

Khushi Mehta- dear.. aap plz aapna dhyan rakho aur thank you so much mujhe inform karne ke liye.. mai bahut pareshan ho gayi thi aapke liye.. take care.. I am glad it is not cancer.. love u sweaty..

Krittika- haan di par aapke bina toh yeh possible tha hi nahi.. phir bhi thank you..

honey- thanks alot dear.. i really love your long long reviews... :)

* * *

><p>Now again Duo..<p>

Next morning abhijeet woke up with some voices.. he sat on the bed and looks around then slowly moves out of the room.. he sees someone in the kitchen..

"yea kaun hey? kahi yea mujhe mara toh.."

He picks up a vase and slowly moved towards kitchen.. but daya is trained under him only.. he without turning back holds his hand and slowly turns

Abhijeet is looking at him with scared eyes..

Daya takes away the vase "kya ker rahe they tum?"

"aap aap kaun ho? dekho meine meine kuch nahi kiye.. pakka.. aap.."

Daya ruffles his hairs "arey pata hai humhe apne kuch nahi kiya aap to bahut ache ho.."

Abhijeet asked confusingly "aap jante ho mujhe?"

"haa hum toh aapke dost hai.."

"dost? aap mujhe kuch nahi karoge na?"

"nahi bilkul nahi.. per abhie aapko fresh hona hey fir breakfast khana hey chalo.."

Daya leads him to the room and after freeing from all they sat for breakfast..

Outside some kids are playing cricket. .abhijeet is looking out..

Daya asks "kya dekh rahe ho?"

"wo log kya ker rahe hey?"

daya smiled "wo khel rahe hey.."

"mujhe bhi khelna hey.."

"acha pehle khalo fir chale jana.."

"nahi abhie.."

Daya sighed gave him the glass of milk "acha yea khatam karo.. fir jao.."

Abhijeet finished the milk and rushed out..

He moved to the kids who were busy playing and a young boy of about 5yrs is standing in a corner with a stuffed monkey..

Abhijeet's eyes fell on it..

"yea kitna acha hey.." he moved near to the child "yea kaun hey?"

"yea mela chimpu hey.."

Abhijeet touched the stuffed toy..

Then tried to snatch it.. the boy tried to protest.. but he can't abhijeet took the toy and cuddled it..

The boy started crying loudly.. abhijeet panicked he tried to move the other children gathered around him..

He got scared..

He started taking back steps and tripped over a stone

He felt down.. the toy also fall down..

The kid took the toy.. abhijeet started shouting "nahi doh doh mujhe.. doh.."

He got a cut near his knee but He is at a violent shade

The children got scared and moved away..

He started crying.. he sat there itself crying

Here daya was waiting for him.. after long he noticed that the sound of the playing children is not coming.. he peeped out but..

"arey yea log kaha gaye aur abhi abhi kaha gaya?"

He moved out hurriedly "abhi... abhi.."

He sees abhijeet sitting on the pavement weeping like a small child

He moved near and bent beside him, noticed the track pant near his knee getting wet..

He caressed his hairs and pulled up his face "abhi kya hua?" he asked lovingly..

But abhijeet skit back..

Daya grabbed him "kya hua abhi.. kya hua?"

"chimpu.. wo chimpu.. aap doge mujhe?"

Daya didn't get the head and tail of it but nodded "ha dunga na chalo aap.. ayo mere saath ayo utho"

He helped him to stand..

Abhijeet uttered "ahhh... dard ho raha hai.. ahh.."

Daya wrapped him in side hug "abhie thik ho jayega aao.. aao.."

He led him inside.

Daya makes him sit on the sofa and goes to bring the first aid box..

Abhijeet looks around.. "chimpu.. nahi hai.. unhone to kaha tha chimpu denge.."

Daya comes back with the kit and knelt in front of abhi, folded his track and started applying antiseptic..

Abhi feels the pain and pushes away daya "ahh jao.. dard.. gande.."

Daya get misbalanced for a moment but maintained himself well

"abhi aise nahi kerte dekho abhie thik ho jayega.. abhie fir hum ghumne jayenge.. chalo chalo.."

He applied the band aid and looks at abhijeet who is about to cry at any moment.. he got up and sat beside him

"aab batao kya hua tha.."

"wo log na chimpu ko le kar chale gaye"

"acha bahut buri baat.. per aapke pass to ek dost hai.. fir aap chimpu se kyu dosti kiyea?"

"dost hai.. dost.. haan aap mere dost ho.. toh aap mujhe chimpu ko la doge na? haan.."

"haan per aap bolo ki chimpu se kaise dosti hui aapki?"

"mein waha gaya to ek ganda sa lerka chimpu ko leke khara tha usne mujhe diya hi nahi.. fir sab.. mujhe bahut darr laga.."

He hugs daya "aap la doge mere liye ek chimpu? wo kitna soft soft tha.. uska na ek dum bhi tha.."

Daya ruffled his hairs "ha la denge.. aur aapko unlogo ki saath khelna hai na?"

Abhijeet left him and nodded excitingly..

"per wo log na bure hai.."

Daya smilled "acha mein na ache wale bacho se dosti kerwaunga aapki.. yeahi pass mei ek bacha hai.. shaam ko ayega wo.."

Abhijeet nods "aur chimpu?"

"le aayunga mere bhai.."

Abhijeet nods.

That evening daya is sitting with abhi in front of laptop and playing games..

Abhijeet is very excited "ise aise karu.. yea aise.."

Just then the doorbell rang.. daya noticed abhi engrossed in game so moved out to open the door

"arey bunty tum?"

A young boy of about 14yrs is standing out "ha papa ne bataya aap kal hi agaye they.. toh aap mujse mile kyu nahi daya bhaiya?"

"wo beta mein.."

"aap apne bhai ko le aye?"

"ha wo.."

"mujhe bhi milna hai unse.."

"beta wo.. actually beta..wo.."

Bunty comes in with "kya bhaiya milao na unse.."

"beta wo na thore alag hai.. wo.."

Abhijeet comes out with his toy which daya had bought this afternoon "dost aap kisse baat ker rahe ho?"

Bunty looked at abhijeet "aap daya bhaiya ki bhaiya ho?"

He moved forward.. abhijeet started taking back steps..

Daya tried "bunty beta.."

But bunty smilingly moved forward and touched abhijeet "mein bunty.."

Abhijeet jerked he laid his hand on a small bronze statue and threw it on bunty

"tum lene aye ho na chimpu ko jao jao tum.." he rushed to his room..

Daya came near bunty

he got a big bruise on his forehead

Daya said in a low tone "sorry beta isiliye.."

"I am sorry bhaiya.."

And he left.

Later that evening Bunty's father came and accused daya "pagalo ko asylum mei rakhna cahiye naki ghar mei"

" kisne kaha aapko mera bhai pagal hai haan wo pagal nahi hai nahi hai woh pagal" daya replied shouting at the bunty's father

"Arey pagal hi hai wo ek bache ko aise marta hai koi.. haan kuch ho jata bunty ko toh ussy kamre me band karke rakho aacha hoga"

"Tum hote kaun ho faisla karne waale mera bhai hai wo kahi bhi aa jaa sakta hai samjhe tum nikalo ghar se mere chalo" shouting at the person

The person moves out angrily murmuring

Daya closed the door with a bang and sat back on the nearby chair..he closed his eyes

"abhi tum thik ho jao yaar jaldise.." a tear rolled down his cheeks he didnt know hw long he is sitting like this when he felt a soft touch on his cheeks

He opened his eyes and found abhijeet kneeling in front of him wiping his tears..

"aap ko daanta kisine?aap ro rahe ho?dard hey aapko?"

he turned away his face

Abhijeet looked at him sadly then placed the doll in his lap "aap naraj ho mujse?haan meine galti ki?aap danto mujhe yea yea bhi le lo..baat karo na...mein sari baat manunga aapki

Daya without looking at him "tumne bunty ko mara kiu?

"wo le jata na chimpu ko unn larko ki tarah..bahut darr laga..aur wo apse bhi baatein ker raha tha..apse dosti ker leta to fir aap mujhe bhul jate na?"

daya lokked at him but abhijeet is looking downwards explaining

"mere pass to aapki siwa koi dost nahi hey..fir mein kya kerta..mujhe darr lagta hey na akele akele..bahut darr..

Wo... (he strted taking rapid breath) andhera hota hey..sab sab chale jate hey..aap..bhi usse dosti ker loge..(he cuddled the toy near to his heart) mujse baat nahi karoge..meine baat nahi mani aapki aap chale jaoge..

Daya immedietly got up from chair sat beside him and hold him by arms "abhi abhi aisa kuch nahi hoga..dekho dekho yeaha dekho.."

"nahi aap chale jaoge..usske pass..mujhse naraj ho jaoge.."

daya pulled him forcefully and cupped his face looking in his eyes "aapko pasand nahi na mein kisi aur ka dost banu?"

abhijeet shook his head in negative hugged him with "nahi aap serf mere dost ho serf mere..dost..mere dost.."

he fels very tired suddenly

daya helped him get up "ha hum serf aapke dost hey aur kisi ke nahi chalo aab aap kmre mey chalo..

He leds him to his room lied him down with "per aapko bhi meri batein manni hogi na?"

abhijeet sleepily nods..

"to aap kal bunty se sorry kahoge aur agey se kisi ke saath aisa nahi karoge warna mein sach mey naraj ho jaunga.."

abhijeet grabbed daya's hand "srry srry kahunga..srry.."

and he moves to sleep

Daya rubbed his palm in his hairs "kal to tumhe yaad bhi nahi hoga yea sab..per posesiveness yaad reh gaya hey na?tum na boss sudhroge nahi.."

* * *

><p><em>Daya had meet with his old friends after long.. actually duo were at beach when they meet with that group<em>

_One of them is senior to daya.._

_Daya greets him "arey bhaiya kaise hai aap?"_

_"mein thik hu tum kaise ho.."_

"_mai bhi tek hun.."_

_And during all these daya introduced abhijeet as "abhijeet mera dost.."_

_Abhijeet gave.. "baad mei dekh lunga" expression.._

_After some more chit chat.. they went back.. home.. That night abhijeet didn't take dinner.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. tumne khana kyu nahi khaya.. but abhijeet did not answer.. went to sleep.. _

_Daya: issey kya hua.. aachanak.. kal puch lunga.. _

_Next morning daya woke up.. looked at the.. time it is 8.30_

_Daya: baapre.. abhijeet ne uthaya kyu nahi he freshens up and goes down finds no one.. abhijeet had already left to bureau… even in bureau abhijeet was ignoring daya.. at evening abhijeet came back.. daya starts to talk to him.._

_Daya: abhi kya baat hai.. tum aisa kyu behave kar rahe ho.. kalse.. ignore kar rahe ho mujhe.. _

_Abhijeet: haan.. ab bhai jo mil gaya tujhe ja mein to dost hu serf.._

_Now daya started laughing.. Abhijeet gets more angry _

_Abhijeet: ab isme hasne wali kya baat hai.. _

_Daya: toh aur kya karu.. tum toh bhai ho mere.. _

_Abhijeet: aacha bhai.. toh kal kya bola.. _

_Daya: boss.. itni si baat ko lekar.. tum.. _

_Abhijeet: itni si baat hai.. he was more angry.. haan mai kyu kuch kahu.. bhai todhi hun mai.. sirf dost hun.._

* * *

><p>Daya smiled.. kitna ladhe they tum mujhse.. gussa bhi hue.. And he moved out after covering him properly<p>

Daya woke up abhi for dinner and then after settling him engrossed with TV he moved to get the dinner ready

He comes back and finds Abhijeet excited at something over tv..

"dost dost dekho yea na iss baby ka bahut khayal rakh rahi hey baby ko ghumane le ja rahi hai.. yea kaun hai baby ki.."

Daya looked at the screen and got in moments "yea baby ki ma hai.."

Abhijeet looked at daya "ma.. wo kya hota hai..."

Daya's heart pinched.. "ma.. ma wo hoti hai jo apne bacho se bahut pyar kerti hai uska bahut khayal rakhti hai uske har jarurat ka khayal rakhti hai.."

Abhijeet seems to be in deep thought.. "fir meri ma kaha hai? aur aapki?"

Daya don't know what to answer.. "bolo na dost meri ma kaha hai? aapki ma kaha hai? humari ma bhi waise hume ghumane kyu nahi le jati hai.. mujhe maa se milna hai.. bolo na ma kaha hai.."

Daya remembers his own childhood how his raghuvendra sir had explained this to him.. he took abhijeet "chalo hum aapko batate hai maa kaha hai.."

He took him to balcony and pointed to the stars in the sky "wo dekh rahe ho taare.. humari maa na unmese koi ek tara ban gayi hai.."

"kyu wo utni dur kyu chali gayi?"

Daya dreamily repeated what he had heard in his childhood "jab hum kisi se bahut pyar kerte hai aur wo humari baat nahi mante tab hum star ban jate hai.."

He was lost in his own childhood when he feel a tight grip on his hand

"dost dost mein aapki har baat manunga sab manunga.. aap nahi jaoge na waha.. nahi jaoge na?"

Daya snapped out of his world he patted his cheeks and made him sit on the chair present there, he knelt in front and grabbed his hand

Abhijeet was looking at him tensed "mein kahi nahi jaunga apne abhi ko chor ke..aur aap to mere baat mante ho..fir.."

Abhijeet nods.. daya got up "acha aap baitho mein khana leke.."

He was about to move when Abhi clutched his wrist and hugged him tightly wrapping his hands around his waist hiding his face in the chest "dost aap kabhie stars mat ban na.. hum aapko dhundte hai na.. aap nahi jana.. maa bahut gandi hai.. chali kyu gayi.."

Daya was caressing his hairs "nahi abhi aise nahi kehte.. maa kabhie gandi nahi hoti.."

"toh chali kyu gayi.. aab humhe kaun ghumane le jayega? kaun pyar karega?"

Daya seperated him "to aapko ghumne jana hai?"

Abhijeet nods innocently

"kaha jana hai?"

Abhijeet without thinking forwarded his hand in every direction "waha.. waha waha.."

Daya smilled "acha itne sari jagah? acha thik hai kal hum park chalenge thik hai?"

"wow bahut maja ayega.." daya felt a sooth but abhijjet asked "yea park kya hai.."

Daya controlled his emotion "kal jayenge na to dekh lena.."

"kal kab ayega?"

"abhie aap khana khake so jaoge to jhat se kal ajayega.."

"fir jaldi khana lao.."

Daya smiled and left "tum to kal bhul jaoge ki park jana tha tumhe per mein leke chalunga kab tak aise gher mei hi rahoge.. subha subha le jaunga.. log kum hongey toh problem kam hogi"

Next morning Daya woke up abhijeet "abhi chalo utho aapko ghumne jana hey na.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at daya "aap kaun ho? aap mere saath khelne aye ho?"

Daya smiled "ha mein aapko ghumane le jaunga fir hum khelenge chaloge na aap?"

Abhijeet sat up excitedly "ha ha chalo.. per aap kaun.."

Daya decides to his name "mera naam daya hai.. hum dost hai aapke"

"dost... acha.. hum ghumenge?"

"ha chalo aap fresh ho jao.."

And he helped him in freshening up.. it took enough time so he decides that they will do breakfast after returning from park

So he moved to the park with abhijeet..

After reaching there "yea kya hai.."

"yea park hai aayo aap.."

Daya took him to a corner seat and made him sit "acha lag raha hai?"

"ha.. acha wo sab log waha hai (pointing to the morning walkers) hum bhi chale?"

"nahi waha na gande log hote hai ache log to yeaha baith te hai.."

Abhijeet nods he is looking here and there and sees an early morning tea store selling fruit cakes

"daya daya dekho waha wo.. wo kya hai?"

"wo toh cake hai.."

"mujhe la do ge?"

"per abhi.."

"do na pls.."

"acha tum yeahi baitho haan.. kahi jana nahi.. thik hai.. mein aata hu.. kahi maat jana.. koi bulaye to bhi nahi thik hai?"

Abhijeet nods

Daya left for the shop but now and then looking at abhijeet

He finds abhijeet fine and turned to pay the money after paying he turned back and he finds abhijeet is not there.. he rushes to the spot but no.. he looks.. here and there but abhijeet was nowhere to be seen..

daya: abhi.. kaha chala gaya.. he looks around.. but does not find him anywhere.. daya gets worried.. he asked... people around..

"bhaisab.. aapne.. ek aadmi ko dekha hai.. wo yaha bench par tha.." he took his phone.. showed.. abhijeet picture to.. many people.. but no one had seen him.. daya was having tears..

"kaha.. kaha chala gaya abhi.. wo kisi ko kuch bata bhi nahi paayega.. ghar ka pata bhi nahi janta wo.." daya starts to thinks..

"kuch khaya bhi nahi hai.. usne.. dar.. gaya.. toh.. abhi... he shouts."

**A/N: ho gaya… guys plz… do review.. pechle chapter mei 35 reviews aaye.. really happy.. aise hi review karte.. rehna.. jaldi update kar dungi.. plz do tell how was the chapter…. Toh where did abhi go? How daya will find him? or will abhi able to find daya? Let's see in next chapter.. but uske liye reviews.. plz… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you so much for all your reviews… **

Here abhijeet sees balloon man and he thinks of taking the balloon so ran out to him..

Here abhijeet also loses his track of the balloon man and he didn't remembered the way of going back.. he looks here and there and starts walking.. he crashed with a man "ye dekh ke chalo.."

He looks at the man "dost dost ko jante ho aap.. dost"

The man murmurs "pagal" and left

Abhijeet is walking in a by lane not much people is there

Abhijeet saw someone on the other side.. a lady.. he ran to her and held her hand.. she in a reflex pushed him

"gande gande ho tum.. dost.. dost.."

He is wandering in the lane..

An old man crosses him "kya hua beta aap aise kyu chal rahe ho?"

"mujhe mujhe dost ki pass jana hai.." he started weeping.. the old man understood that he is not normal so asked "kya naam hai aapke dost ka?"

"naam.. pata nahi.. dost.. aap bulao na dost ko.."

"aapka naam.. kaha rehte hai aap?"

He tried to think and it raised his panic level he started running.."dost..."

His head is paining like hell..

He falls down near a wall.. he cuddles there itself "dost dost ajao na.. dost.."

He tries to move up..

He is looking here and there

Daya also comes to the lane asking people showing abhijeet's photo in his cell.. he is turning when he heard a low voice as "aapne dost ko dekha?"

Daya rushes and finds abhijeet full in sweat and in shambling steps asking continuously these questions "dost ke pass jana hai.. dost.. dost ko dekha aapne.."

People are avoiding him.. now no one is lane but he is continuing these murmur

Daya rushes to him "abhi.."

He turned abhi towards himself "abhi kaha gaye they tum haan?"

Abhijeet looks at him "dost.. ke pass jana hai.. dost.. bula do na.."

Daya jerks him "abhi abhi dekho mein tumhara dost.."

But abhijeet tries to move away with "dost ke pass jana hai.."

Daya jerked him loudly "abhijeet.." and slapped him "dekho yeaha.. kaha gaye they haan? kaha tha na baitho raho.. ager mein dhund na pata to? andaja hai tumhe kuch?"

Then he came to senses yes abhijeet can't get what will happen..

He looks towards abhijeet who is looking at him with teary eyes "aap ko pata hai mera dost kho gaya.. dost na kaha chale gaye.."

Daya took some deep breaths "chalo aapko dost ke pas jana hai na? chalo mere saath"

And he led him to the car..

They drove to home and on the whole way abhijeet was restless.. he is feeling high pain in his head and is continuously asking for his dost..

They reached home and after taking him inside daya gave him the medicines and sat beside him "abhi dekho.. mein hu na aapka dost?"

Abhijeet looks at him keenly and hugged him tightly "dost aap nahi jana.. kahi nahi jana.. wo sab wo.."

He is feeling low daya made him lie down and after making him comfortable patted him to sleep..

"pata nahi aaj ager mein ise dhund nahi pata to.. yea to na apna naam keh pata na mera.. acha hua lane mei chala gaya ager main road pey.."

He shivered..

He moved to kitchen "subha se kuch khaya bhi nahi kitni bhukh lagi hogi.. itna dara hua hai use toh sudh bhi nahi.."

After finished with making lunch he went to abhi's room.. he woke him up..

Daya: abhi.. utho..

"aap.. aap.. kaun"

"mai aapka dost hun na.." daya said..

"Haan dost.. dost.. ho.."

Daya: mai khana laya hun bhuk lagi hai na tumhe..

Abhijeet: haan bahut bhuk lagi hai..

Daya fed him.. with his hands… in evening… Daya is suffling tv channels just to watch any news channel abhijeet was sitting beside him trying a puzzle game keeping an eye on tv..

Suddenly abhi said "roko roko.. wo dekho.. yea kya khel rahe hai"

Daya smiles "yea blindfold game hai"

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi khelna hai

Daya: per abhi..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi chalo aap khelo na

Daya surrenders and first its abhijeet's turn.. he tried to touch daya but daya standing in a corner is looking at him lost in thoughts

Abhijeet feels darkness in front of his eyes neither he can touch his dost a fearful voice came up "dost... andhera.."

Daya immediately came near him and abhijeet holds his hands tightly "dost bahut andhera hai.. dekho na.."

Daya tries "arey dekho abhie roshni ho jayegi.. chalo patti kholne do.."

He forcefully takes out on of his hand and opens the fold..

Abhijeet still is in the fear so daya tried to relax him

"aab meri bari na? chalo aap dur jake khare ho jao.."

And daya blindfolds himself and calls "mein aayu?"

Abhijeet have started enjoying ha ha aayo.. he moved near the stairs.. daya moved to the voice abhi ran out in other direction but daya tripped over the stairs..

"ahhh.." escaped his mouth and he tried to sat up he understood his right wrist is paining..

He unwrapped the blind fold and abhijeet shrieked "dost.."

He came rushing to him "aap ko dard hai na? yea.. dard.."

He said pointing to his forehead, daya touched it with his left hand because he is not able to move his right hand now.. he feels blood coming out

Daya stood up "arey kuch nahi hua abhie thik ho jayega.. aap baitho jake.."

He brought the first aid box but its painful to apply first aid with one hand

Abhijeet was looking at him..

"dost.."

daya looked towards him his eyes is having so much pain.

Daya signaled him to come near.. gave the cotton to him "aapko kerna hai?"

Abhijeet nodded.. he applied the antiseptic then tried to put the band aid.. But can't do it properly.. daya let him do as he can.. he is enjoying the sooth..

After finishing abhi said "aab dard nahi hai na?"

Daya smiled "nahi bilkul nahi.. acha aap chalo haath dholo.."

Then again daya felt high pain in his right hand..

"lagta hai moch aagaya.. aab abhi to akela.. nahi ker lunga mein"

He moved to kitchen to prepare dinner.. he tried a lot.. to make.. but his right hand.. was not letting him to make.. it was paining… abhijeet came.. to kitchen…

Abhijeet: Dost.. dost.. aapka haath.. dard.. khana.. kaise.. banaogey.. mai banau..

Daya smiled..pov: kash aisa ho jaye.. nahi aapko nahi aata.. na.. aap baitho mai kar lunga…

Abhijeet: aapko toh dard ho raha hai..

Daya: hmm.. toh kya kare.. aaj bahar se khana mangwate hai…

Abhijeet: tek hai..

Daya: mera phone..

Abhijeet: phone? Confused..

Daya: wahi.. jispe tum game kehltey ho..

Abhijeet smiled.. wo toh mere pass hai… he takes it out…

Daya: aacha.. toh aapne liya mera phone..

Abhijeet: haan… wo game.. aacha hai.. na.. isliye.. daya orders the food…

Abhijeet and daya are waiting for food.. doorbell rings.. daya goes.. to get the food.. with difficulty he serves it.. daya trying to feed abhi with his left hand… but it is.. not.. helping..

Daya: abhi aaj khud khalo.. chalo aise spoon ko pakro..

He shows abhi tries but scatters a lot on table on himself then said "aap ko khilau?"

Abhijeet tries to feed daya he makes most of the food fall down but still.. daya is enjoying.. after food is done.. daya.. got up to keep the plate.. but abhi.. mai.. rakh dunga..

Daya: nahi mai

Abhijeet: dost dost ki baat mante hai..

Daya: haan.. mante hai..

Abhijeet: toh mujhe rakhne doh.. daya smiles and abhijeet kept.. the plates.. abhijeet returned…

Daya: ab sone chale..

Abhijeet: haan chalo.. and they go to room…

Daya: letho abhi.. abhijeet lays down.. so does daya.. due to painkiller effect… daya drifted into sleep.. abhijeet.. dost sulao.. na.. he looked at his dost.. who was sleeping…

Abhijeet: dost toh soh gaya.. abhijeet tries to sleep… closed his eyes.. but could not sleep.. neend nahi aa rahi hai.. kya karu.. he sees.. daya's phone on the bed.. desk… he picks it up.. and.. starts playing game… he was enjoying it.. suddenly the phone slips down from abhijeet's hand.. and drops on the floor… dost ka phone ghir gaya.. he picks.. up the phone… he tries to.. on.. as whenever he touches his phone.. light comes.. on it.. isko kya hua.. kuch nahi aa raha.. ismei.. dost.. dekho.. na aapka phone… he turns to him.. dost.. utho na.. but daya does not get up.. abhijeet touches.. his hand… and face.. it is hot.. abhijeet removes his hand.. dost.. ka.. haath garam.. cehra.. bhi garam.. dost.. kya hua.. aapko.. dost.. shaking him.. but.. daya had too high fever… and is not in proper conscious… abhijeet.. does not get what had happened to daya.. as his mind.. can't get.. the fever… abhijeet.. is continuously trying.. but.. no use…. he calling.. dost.. dost.. utho..

**A/N: plz do review friends.. it is a short story.. will be finishing.. soon.. so plz review… plz.. plz.. warna.. sad ending kar dungi.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks.. to those who review.. **

Rukmani, guest, - thanks alot..

Abhidayafan- di mai serious hun yeh story khatam hone wali hai..

Priya- thanks a lot.. koi baat nahi wapas aakar review kar dena…

Sami- dear.. reviews.. dekho kaise.. kum ho rahe hai.. and.. haan.. yeh story mei khatam karne wali hun.. jyada kuch bacha nahi hai..

Mishti- koi bhi baat buri nahi lagi mujhe... ab jyda kuch bacha nahi hai.. dikhane.. ko…

Rooly- congratulation.. first of all.. yaar.. kya karu mei.. reviews dekho.. toh… and ab jyada kuch bacha nahi hai dikhane ko…

Little angel- kya karu mei.. reviews dekho.. toh… and ab jyada kuch bacha nahi hai dikhane ko…

Misha- thanks a lot.. dekhtey hai kya hota hai…

Artanish, loveabhi, khalsa As anjaana, Shrestha, krittika, guest, naz-D, rai, kavel04, BHumi- thanks a lot..

Naina mallik- yaar reviews dekho kum hote jaa rahe hai.. and ab jyada kuch bacha nahi hai dikhane ko..

GD- thank you so much.. I am glad you liked.. it… :-)

* * *

><p>Abhijeet tries to shake daya after some moments daya opened his eyes.. he can see a blurry image of abhijeet.. he whispered "abhi ghabrao mat.. mein thik hu.. yeaha baitho mere pass"<p>

Abhijeet sat there and straked his forehead "aap aise soye kyu ho.. kya hua aapko.."

Daya tries to nod in no and touch abhijeet's hand but again felt the high pain in his hand..

Daya: abhi waha kitchen mei ek box hoga le aao...

Abhijeet nods with teary eyes.. but he gets confused.. he moves to daya but daya again closes his eyes

Abhijeet: dost... dost.. wo kaha se lana hai.. dost

Daya with closed eyes "kitchen..."

"dost kitchen kaha.." asked abhijeet

Daya opens his eyes he remembers the scenario "abhi wo bahar jao.. udher jo room hai usme ek box..."

Abhijeet went out.. dost.. kamra.. kamra.. he saw the kitchen he went there.. he was searching for box.. daya had asked.. box.. kaunsa box..

Then sees three box

Abhijeet: yaha.. toh.. yeh.. hai ismei se kaunsa.. hoga..

He took three box to daya

Abhijeet: dost.. dost.. yeh lo.. kaunsa.. wala box..

Daya tries to take the box but his hand

Abhijeet: dost.. dost aapka hath dard.. mujhe batao. kaunsa wala. yeh.. taking first box in his hand

Daya nods in no

Abhijeet: phir yeh wala taking second one

Daya nods in yes he closed his eyes again

Abhijeet looks at him.. dost kya hua.. ab kya karu mei..

Daya: Wo box kholke doh mujhe

Abhijeet opened the box.. and gave it to daya.. Daya didn't opened his eyes

Abhijeet: dost.. aap aakhein.. kholo na.. dost.. shake him a little

Daya opens his eyes "abhi paani"

Abhijeet: paani? confused...

Daya: Paani...

Daya forwarded his hand to grab something

Abhijeet looked... kya kar rahe ho aap...

Daya: Paani... abhi pyass..

Abhijeet saw a water jug and glass there... Dost dost yea..

Daya: haan haan..

Abhijeet brings both to him

Daya: pani.. daalo.. glass mei...

Abhijeey does so.. dost.. dost.. daal diya.. aap ko..

Daya tried to grab it.. lo.. dost.. but daya could not.. grab it.. Abhijeet tried to touch the glass to his lips

Daya tried to lift his head.. but he was week.. So abhijeet held up his head.. Daya sips in the water

Then looks towards the box and took the required medicine..

Abhijeet: aap yeh kya le rahe ho

Daya: Dawai hai yea

Abhijeet: aap dawai kyu? kya hua aapko

Daya: Bukhar hai na abhi mujhe aur sarr dard

Abhijeet: bukhar.. kya hai?

Daya: Kuch nahi abhi kuch nahi tum yeaha baitho mere pass

Abhijeet: nahi aapka haath face itna garam tha.. jab maine aapko aisa.. chua..

Daya: Thik ho jayega abhi

Abhijeet nodes.. He started pressing daya's head softly.. daya smiles...

Daya: Abhi kya ker rahe ho

Abhijeet: aapka dard kam hoga

Daya: Acha aapko kisne bataya

Abhijeet: wo.. wo.. he tries to remember.. yaad nahi.. innocently.

Daya smiles and closes his eyes.. Securing abhijeet's hand in his grip.. Abhijeet looks at his dost.. smiled.. too.. dost toh soh gaya…

It was 8 clock..

Abhijeet thinks that dost beemar hai mein hi banata hun.. he goes to kitchen.. but is totally confused how to start.. with what.. self-talk..

"yaha.. aa gaya mei.. par karu kya? kaise.. banau.. kaha se shuru karu.. dost kya kerta hai.. pata nahi.. per aaj mein hi banaunga.. kya karu.. he starts to remember.. kya karta hai dost pehle..

But he can't remember but seeing the vegetable he pulled them..

"yeh.. kya hai? isko kaise banau ab..."

He is scared of the knifes but remembers something related to gas burner.. he tries to on the gas.. but without matches.. gas started spreading out... daya was still in his bed.. he is feeling better today

Suddenly he smells the gas..

Yeh smell.. kitchen.. se.. kitchen mei kaun.. he remembers.. abhi... he rushes.. to kitchen

Daya was shocked... he... turned.. off the gas... and gave.. an aangry glance to abhijeet... aag lag jaati toh.. haan.. kya kar rahe ho yaha.. gas ke saath... scolding him.. maana kiya tha na maine..

Abhijeet: mein to tum.. bimaar to mein

Daya: tum toh kya? mai nahi aata toh pata hai kya ho jata.. tumhe.. andaza bhi hai..

Abhijeet: per tumhe dard tha na to mein

Daya: toh socha kyu na.. mai hi karlu

Abhijeet: jeee

Daya: jee.. chup chap bahar jaake baitho..

Abhijeet: per dost aapko taqleef

Daya: abhi tek hun mai.. jao baitho bahar jaa kar..

Abhijeet: nahi mein madat karu..pls?

Daya: abhi.. tumhe.. ek baar samaz nahi aata.. jao... maine kaha..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi jaana mujhe yeaha rehna hai..

Daya: kya karogey yaha reh kar.. haan.. phirse.. aag.. nahi.. jao..

Abhijeet: nahi aap ki saath.. mein koi sararat nahi.. pls.. aap ko dard hai na

Daya: sararat.. abhi kya kar rahe they tum haan?

Abhijeet: mein toh... khana... aapko taqleef ho rahi thi na.. he pulls his hand isliye mein

Now daya realizes abhi remembers everything

Daya: abhi.. tumhe yaad hai kal kya hua? mai

Abhijeet: haa kiu?

Daya: tum soye nahi raat ko?

Abhijeet: nahi aap ne sulaya nahi isliye

Daya: to kya kiya raat bar?

Abhijeet: aap ke pass baitha tha aapko taqleef thi na…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.. <em>

_At night.. daya had.. high fever.. abhijeet.. took care of him.. _

_Daya: abhi.._

_Abhijeet: kuch nahi.. chup chap soh jao… he laid him down.. and daya closed his eyes.. abhijeet softly.. patting his forehead… whole night.. he was sitting there.. did not moved… nor slept… daya got up morning.. saw abhijeet.. _

_Daya: abhi tum puri raat soye nahi.. _

_Abhijeet: tumhe.. bhukar tha.. tum tek nahi they mujhe neend kaise.. aati… _

_Flashback.. over_

* * *

><p>Daya pov: ek paal ke liye aisa laga jaise.. tumhe kuch kuch yaad hai par.. nahi.. then to abhi.. tum pehle bhi aise kerte they<p>

Abhijeet: pehle kab?

Daya: kuch nahi acha tum aab chalo jake thora sojao.. chalo

Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. wo khana...

Daya: tum so jao.. fir uthoge toh mil ke banayenge chalo.

Abhijeet: nahi abhi banayenge..

Daya: Abhi jidh nahi kerte chalo

Abhijeet: aap meri baat nahi mante.. he walked out angrily..

Daya: lo aagaya janab ko gussa

Daya follows him.. abhijeet sat on couch with folding hands..

Daya sat beside him.. Abhijeet moved a little.. side.. from him..

Daya: gussa ho

Abhijeet: haan.. hun gussa.. angry tone

Daya: toh aab kya kerna parega

He did not answer.. he looked other side

Daya: Abhi...

Abhijeet: nahi baat karni abhi ko..

Daya nods in no

Abhijeet: jao dost..

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: kyuki mai aapse gussa hun..

Daya: aur aab gussa kaise jauega?

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi pata..

Daya: khana banana hai?

Abhijeet.. excited.. smiled.. but little.. shararti.. nahi banana.. aap nahi banane dete.. came to angry mode

Daya: acha aab nahi rokenge chalo..fir thik?

Abhijeet: pakka..

Daya: haan

Abhijeet: chalo phir.. baithe kyu ho.. he got up.. and went to kitchen..

Daya jerks his head ise baat manana mere bas mei nahi

Abhijeet shouts.. dost.. aao na..

Daya enters the kitchen..

Abhijeet was holding the vegetables.. and asked.. isse kya karu

Daya: lao mujhe doh mai kata (cut) hun

Abhijeet: mein karu na

Daya: nahi mai karta hun..

He takes the knife and starts cutting the vegetables.. daya was staring at him lost in past and cutting the vegetable.. the knife.. was.. only few centi.. away from his finger

Daya was list lost in past.. and.. the knife did his job cutted his finger...

shh.. he picked his finger..

And abhi hold it instantly

Abhijeet: dost.. lagi aapko.. khoon.. nikal raha hai..

Daya: abhi kuch nahi thik ho jayega tum..

Abhijeet: nahi.. dekho khoon nikal raha hai.. aur aap keh rahe ho tek ho jayega..

He started blowing air then said "dost kuch karo na..dard hoga na"

Daya smiled.. wo kal joh aapne kiya tha.. wo karna padega phirse

Abhijeet: kya

Daya: dawai laga kar bandage karna padega

Abhijeet: dawai?wo box wala?

Daya: haan wo box wala..

Abhijeet: mein lau?

Daya: haan leao..

He brings the box aab mein lagau?

Daya: haan lagao..

Abhijeet: Per kaunsa?

Daya: aa.. yeh wala.. pointing to it..

Abhijeet: Kaise kerte hai.. yea

Daya: isko yeh white wala.. cotton pe lagao aur phir..meri ungli par..

He does as directed..

Then they together makes the food.. and enjoy..

Daya: ab.. khana bana bhi liya aur kha bhi liya.. aab aap soh jao..

Abhijeet: haan.. he feels sleepy.. daya takes him to his room.. and.. makes him sleep.. abhijeet sleeps.. holding daya's hand.. smiles.. bemar hi sahi.. par fikhar hai tumhe meri.. phir uthogey bhul jaogey sab.. kash yeh yaadein tumhe yaad rehti.. tear escaped.. kahi na kahi mei zimedar hun.. par chahe kuch bhi ho jae.. mai tumhe.. tek karke rahunga.. hum.. saath hi wapas.. jayengey.. Mumbai..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay next chapter is will the second last chapter of the story if reviews continue to decrease.. and I am serious.. every chapter losing my reviewers.. if you are bored with it.. plz do tell.. now.. thank you so much to mine friends.. who review regularly.. I really appreciate.. them.. love u guys.. so plz do review.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks for all your reviews… **

Daya: Abhi wo na gher ke kuch saaman laane hey tum drawing karo mein abhie jata hu aur abhie aata hu

Abhi is busy with some drawings coloring them daya gets ready to leave

Abhijeet: Mein bhi chalunga aap ke saath.. Dost dost aap kaha jaa rahe ho

Daya: Abhi jid nahi kerte chalo drawing karo acha dekho kitna acha cartoon aa raha hai tv pey chalo dekho..

Abhijeet: Nahi mujhe aap ke saath jana hai bas jana hai

Daya: Abhi nahi na

Abhijeet: Haan haan jana hai

Daya: Chalo.. Abhi acha mein bhi nahi jata

Abhijeet: Nahi mein jaunga chalo na

At last daya agrees.. Then they goes out

Abhijeet: Dost.. dost hum kaha jaa rahe hai

Daya: Mall ja rahe hai aur waha jake koi jid nahi thik hai?

Abhijeet: Thik hai dost

Daya: Aur koi saararat bhi nahi thik hai.. aur waha bahut log honge darr to nahi lagega aapko?

Abhijeet: Log wo log gande hua toh?

Daya: Wo log gande nahi honge abhi aur mein rahunga na tumhare saath fir?

Abhijeet: Haan aap rahogey mujhe akela maat chodna

Daya: Nahi abhi mein tumhe kabhie akela nahi chorunga acha chalo aab aagaya mall ayo

Abhijeet nods and they get down.. They enters the mall

Abhijeet is looking here and there..

Abhijeet: Yeh kitna bada hai.. Humhare ghar se bhi bada hai

Daya: Haan acha chalo hume third floor pey jana hai..

They moves towards lift…Waiting for lift.. The lift arrived

Daya: abhijeet chalo andar

Abhijeet enters only two of them are there but as soon as the lift door closes abhijeet holds daya's hand tightly..

Daya: Abhi nahi kuch nahi hai mai hun na..

Abhijeet: Mujhe bahar jana hai bahar..

And the worst fear came true the lift got stuck and lights turned off

Abhijeet: Dost.. dost andhera... (scared)

Daya: Abhi kuch nahi mein hu na haan kuch nahi hua

Abhijeet: Nahi andhera mujhe darr lagta hai light on karo.. dost

Daya: Ha abhi abhie ajayega light shant ho jao.. bas bas aajayega..

But abhijeet had already started beating the walls..

Abhijeet: Andhera.. nikalo.. bahar yaha se..

Daya: Nahi abhi aisa nahi kartey

Abhijeet: Nahi mujhe nikalo yaha se.. Andhera... Beating the wall again

Daya: Abhi dekho ache bache nahi krte aise idher aao mere pass aao..

Abhijeet: Kaha ho aap.. andhera hai nahi dikh rahe...

Daya touches him and he tightly hugs daya.. Just then light comes.. Abhi dekho light aa gayi..

Abhijeet looks up then again hides his face

Daya: Arey abhi ab toh light aa gayi ab kyu darr rahe ho

Abhijeet: Nahi mujhe aapke pass rehna hai

Daya: Mere pass hi ho aap..

Abhijeet: Nahi he says in a cute jiddi tone

Daya smiles.. Abhi chalo yaha se nikalna hai na

Abhijeet: Gher jana hai gher chalo na

Daya: Gher chaltey hai todha sa samaan leke

Abhijeet: nahi abhie.. gher

Daya: abhi.. zidh nahi karte.. dekho kitni badi mall hai.. yeh.. chaltey hai na.. todhi dher mei

Abhijeet: Nahi mujhe nahi rehna acha nahi hey

Daya: Chalo na

Abhijeet: aacha.. tek hai.. chaltey hai..

Daya turns but sees an old acquainted person there who comes forward and started conversation

Old man: sab tek toh hai na beta

Daya: Ha uncle hum bas wo gher ka saman..

But he felt a grip tight on his arm

Old man: yeh.. itne dare hue kyu hai?

Daya: Wo kuch nahi uncle bas wo

Old man: beta.. tum mujhe bata sakte ho..

Daya: Jee aisa kuch nahi uncle bas mein..

Abhijeet: dost.. dost.. chalo na..

Daya: Ha abhi..

Uncle bas mein..acha hum ate hey..

Old man: kaha jaa rahe ho

Daya: Wo hum gher

Old man: saman lene aaye they na

Daya: Ha per wo aab

Old man: beta aaye ho toh lekar jaao..

Daya: Ha nahi uncle wo

Old man: itne hichkicha kyu rahe ho.. batao.. beta

Abhijeet: Dost chalo na..gher jana hey..dost

Old man: yeh tumhara dost hai..

Daya: Jee yea mera bhai hey

Old man: bhai hai.. toh yea aapko dost kyu bulata hai..

Daya: Jee wo...

But abhijeet is now really impatient he decides to answer this man

Abhijeet: jaane.. doh.. humhe..

Daya: Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet: janna.. hai.. toh janna.. hai.. hatho.. aap..

He nearly pushes the man daya helps the man scolds abhi kya hey yea haan

Abhijeet: mujhe.. jana hai.. jana hai.. yeh.. jaane nahi de rahe they...

Daya: Chup bilkul

Daya: im srry uncle wo abhi.. actually.. sorry

Old man: nahi koi baat nahi beta.. mai tek hun..

Daya: Jee uncle sorry

Old man: maafi maat mango beta.. shayad aapke bhai ko bura laga.. maine aapse baat ki

Daya: Jee wo bas

Old man: koi baat nahi nahi batana cahtey maat batao mai chalta hun tum aapne dost ka dhyan rako

Daya: Jee uncle

and the old man left from there...

daya looked at abhijeet..

Daya: Kya ker rahe they tum?

Abhijeet: mai.. wo.. mujhe gher jana.. tha

Daya: To?

Abhijeet: ghar.. chalo.. na

Daya glared and moved back to lift

Abhijeet: dost..

Daya: Chalo..

Abhijeet: yeh.. firse.. light.. chala.. jayega..

Daya: Ayo kaha na meine

Abhijeet nodes and went in..

The lift moves down and both moves to their car

Daya opened the.. side door.. baitho.. andar..

Abhijeet: Dost suno na

Daya: maine kaha na.. baitho.. chup chap.. with angry glance

Abhi sits there with teary eyes

daya closes the door.. and comes sits on driving seat.. and.. drives.. back to home

Abhi tries between dost mein na srry dost

Daya: sorry.. mujhe kyu bol rahe ho.. sorry

Abhijeet: Tum gussa ho na

Daya: toh kya mujhe khush hona chahiye.. kya kaha tha tumne.. koi shararat nahi karoigey

Abhijeet: Meine kuch nahi kiya sachi… wo ganda..

Daya: wo gande.. kaha se gande.. dekhe.. aapko.. wo.. unhone aapko kuch kiya

Abhijeet: Nahi wo..

Daya: toh kya? haan

Abhijeet shivers with the harsh voice and looks dwn hlding the door hndl tghtly

They reach their home

daya gets out..

Opens abhijeet's door

Daya: Ayo bahar ayo

abhijeet jerks his head

Abhijeet: Nahi ana aap bure ho..bahut bure.. Nahi ana aapke pass...

He wipes his tears

daya softly.. abhi.. bahar aao.. chalo andar..

Abhijeet: Nahi jao app jao.. Bure ho… dost nahi

Daya: abhi.. ghar pe bhi baat ho sakti hai.. chalo.. andar..

Abhijeet: Nahi kaha na jao aap..jao

Daya moves forward and holds his arms

Abhi jerks away his hand and shrienks back in car

Daya: Jao aap gande..gande

daya.. nodes.. abhi... chup chap chalo andar..

Abhijeet: Aap nahi..darr

Daya pull him out and took him twrds the house

Abhijeet: chodo.. mujhe.. nahi jana.. aapke saath.. gande.. ho aap..

He beats daya on his arms but daya pulled him in

he shouts.. bas.. abhi.. bahut hua..

Abhijeet shivers badly on this and runs inside

daya realized.. oh.. gusse mei.. kya.. kar diya maine.. he followed in...

Abhijeet is seen nowhere

abhi... daya calls.. yeh kaha gaya.. he searches.. the room...

He finds abhijeet cuddling behind the bed

daya comes to him.. tries to touch him..

Abhijeet moves back nahi nahi jao

Daya: abhi.. dost hun mai..

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi bure...bure ho nahi jao

Daya: abhi.. sorry.. maaf kardo dost ko.. holding his ears..

Abhijeet: Nahi jao... Jao

he hides his face between his knees

Daya: abhi.. aapko chodke mai nahi jaunga..

He is shivering murmuring

Abhijeet: dannta mjhe bure hey bahut bure meine kuch nahi kiya gande

Daya: abhi.. upar aao.. baitho upar.. pehle.. he tries.. to get him up..

Abhijeet: Nahi aap datoge

Daya: nahi dataunga.. khade.. ho waha se..

Abhijeet: Datoge..aap...aap...

Daya: abhi.. nahi datunga.. mei.. plz.. upar aao

Abhijeet tries to stnd bt abt to fall

daya grabbed him.. abhi.. sambal ke..

Abhijt looks at him then hold him tightly nahi datoge na?

Abhijeet: nahi datoga..

Abhi hids his face in his chest nahi datna..dard hota hey...wo sab le lenge aapko

daya rubbing his hairs.. softly.. with tears.. koi nahi lega mujhe.. kabhi nahi datunga.. tumhe.. kabhi nahi

Abhijeet: Haan haan wo sab gande...mujhe aap ache lgte ho..gande wo sab..nahi datna

Daya: tek hai nahi datey aapko.. chalo.. soh jao.. aap..

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi sona aapki pass rehna hey.. Sona nahi

Daya: mai hun na.. aapke pass.. kahi nahi jaa raha mei..

Abhijeet: Nahi sona nahi

Daya: tek hai maat soh.. phir kya karna hai aapko

Abhijeet: Aap baitho...baitho fir na mujhse batein karo..bahut sari...

Daya: tek hai.. baitha hun mai.. chalo.. and they sit...

Abhijeet lies with his head on daya's lap

Abhijeet: Dost...

Daya: haan..

Abhijeet: Aap ne mujhe tab daanta kiu

Daya: kyuki aapne un bujurg uncle ko dhaka diya.. isliye.. aisa.. koi karta hai.. bhala.. unko lag jaati toh...

Abhijeet: Wo hume ane kyu derahe they

Daya: wo humse baat kar rahe they.. na

Abhijeet: Kyu

Daya: aise hi.. unhe aacha lagta hoga.. baat karna..

Abhijeet: Mujhe wo ache nahi lage

Daya: aapko wo aache kyu nahi lage?

Abhijeet: Nahi wo kaise dekh rahe they mujhe

Daya: kyu aapko koi dekh nahi sakta

Abhijeet: Nahi wo..

He sits up

Abhijeet: pata hey mujhe laga wo ankhe..pata nahi wo...

Daya: kya laga aapko..

Abhijeet: Wo ankhe..wo...ek andhera wo ankh..has raha hey..wo..

Daya explains per wo to yeahi pass mey rehte hey aur aap to unse mile bhi nahi pehle

Abhijeet: pata nahi.. maine.. wo aakhein.. andhera.. hasi.. wo.. darr.. gaya mei..

Daya: Abhi thik se yaad karo kaha dekhe they tumne?

abhijeet tries to remember..

"pata nahi bas wo aankh..sab haas rahe hey..wo..dost dost..wo sab..."

He panics

Daya: abhi.. shant ho jao.. maat socho.. aur..

Abhijeet: Nahi dost...wo...wo..

He points to something in front...

Daya looks.. where abhijeet is pointing..

Nothing is there..

Abhijeet: Dost dekho wo..dost..

Abhijeet plunges on him and like a scared child tries to hid himself

Daya: abhi.. nahi.. darte nahi mai hun na.. aur waha koi nahi hai.. kuch nahi hai waha..

Abhijeet: Dost aap jana nahi..nahi

Daya: nahi januanga mei..

Abhijeet: Haan haan

he rest his head on daya's chest hugging him

daya pov: wo.. kiski baat kar raha hai abhi.. aakhei.. haasi.. andhera.. Kahi use uski kidnapping.. Per uss uncle ko dekhte hi kyu? kahi kuch toh gadbaar hai.. kahi wo unsey judhey hue toh nahi hai.. Per iss umar mey

He came out of his thoughts with a cute voice "dost...

Daya: haan abhi..

Abhijeet: Yea bhai kya hota hey?

Daya: bhai... dost se bhi bada rishta hai..

Abhijeet: To aapne kiu kaha mein apka bhai hu

Daya: kyuki aap mere bhai ho..

Abhijeet: To aap mere dost nahi ho?

Daya: mai aapka dost bhi hun aur bhai bhi.. bhai dost jaisa hota hai

Abhijeet: To mein aapko bhai bulau?

Daya: haan bulao..

In a cutest way bhhaiii

daya smiles..

Abhi smiles too and closes his eyes with a sooth on his face

Daya was caressing his hairs but was thinking something else

When he heard some noises upstairs

he listened carefully someone is walking

he tries to move abhijeet "abhi.."

But abhijeet had slept..

Daya lied him down carefully and moved to the wardrobe

he took out his gun and moved up..

He carefully listening to the sound.. where it was coming from..

He moves near the room and hid behind the door in an alert position

Someone was coming to the same room... he.. entered the room..

Pointed the gun on his head "aab bata kaun hey tu.."

He sensed someone coming from behind

He tried to grab him but the man also has quick reflex

He attacked him..

**A/N: plz.. review.. next chapter is the second last chapter.. so plz.. review.. i really need your reviews friends.. next I will update only after.. 265 reviews.. plz review silent readers plz..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews… **

**Khasla- hmm.. may be.. let's see.. **

**Krittika- thank you.. di aab correct kar diya maine.. I hope so… **

**Abhidayafan- thank you so much di… **

**Kashaftitli- thanks a lot… **

**Rajvigirl- thanks a lot.. **

**Loveabhi- thanks a lot.. **

**Artanish- thanks a lot.. **

**Little angel- dear… asadi ki jung mei os… kaise wala? Batao.. mujhe.. hum koshish karengey likhne ki… **

**Sami- thanks a lot.. mai aachi hun.. aur studies bhi… **

**Mishti- dhamaka.. karengey… jaldi karengey.. **

**RIYA- thanks a lot.. plz.. keep supporting.. **

**Ridzzz- thanks a lot… **

**As anjaana- thanks a lot.. **

**Rukmani- thanks a lot.. **

**Naz- D – thank you di… **

**Crazyforpurvi- thanks a lot.. hmm.. aacha.. koshish karte hai.. todha bhadene ki.. **

**Bhumi98- thanks a lot.. **

**Rai the nightqueen- hmm.. khatam.. intezar… **

**Naina mallik- thank you so much.. dear… **

**Kavel04- thanks a lot… **

**Niti, abc123, abhidaya- thank you so much.. and to all guests.. thanks a lot..**

* * *

><p><strong>In the fight with both his gun slipped and moved away from him<strong>

**The goon also pulled out a gun.. and pointed at him..**

**Daya is about to make him fall.. when he heard**

"kaun hai waha"

**Listening abhi's voice his attention gets diverted..**

**The goon shoot him near his shoulder**

ahhh.. **putting his hand on his shoulder.. abhijeet heard the voice..**

**Abhijeet ran upstairs one goon push him and moves to abhi,**

**Daya pushes him with** "abhi nahi jao.."

**The goon hits him on the wound**

**Daya falls down**

**He looked at the goon.. who was moving.. towards him.. Abhijeet was stunned at his place**

**Daya tries to move but second goon attacks him..**

**In between the mask moves away**

**Abhijeet get those images..**

"_Abhi chalo kuch nahi hoga.. daya tu ja.. mein nahi jah sakta.. jid mat ker ja.."_

**He sees the goon have brought out a khanjer.. and the gun daya's gun near his feet**

**A goon approaching him**

**He picked up the gun..**

**He points it to the goons in front, the goon laughed loud.. both the goons are laughing** "acha pagal goli chalayega?"

**Daya has hit his head he is nearly loosing conscious..**

"Abhi jao tum.. jao abhi.. pls"

**Abhijeet presses the trigger.. and bullet hits the goon..**

**He falls down the other goon left daya and moves towards him but abhijeet is not in his senses**

**He pulls the trigger again**

**The goon flees taking his saathi**

**Abhijeet throws away the gun..**

**He is feeling drizzle**

**Daya tries to get up but that khanjar had already pierced his stomach**

"ahhhh abbhhi"

**Abhi jerks his head moves near daya** "daya... tum.. khoon... dard.. hai na.. khoon daya.."

**Daya fumbles** "nahi abhi mein.. mein.. tum phone lao.. wo phone.. mobile"

**Abhijeet runs down brings back the mobile..**

**Abhijeet:** Daya daya phone.. baat karo na daya

**Daya calls ambulance and after giving out the address faints**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

**Hospital**

**Daya opens his eyes.. Nurse calls the doctor..**

**During checkup asks doctor **abhi.. mera matlab mein yeaha..

**Doctor:** Aap ke bhai aye they aapke saath, per filal wo behosh hai

**Daya tries to sit** abhi abhi behosh.. thik toh hai na wo kaha hai

**Doctor pacifies him and after checkup allows him to meet abhijeet**

**Daya moves to abhi's room who is still unconscious**

**Daya sits beside him **abhi.. dekho dost thik ho gaya tumhara.. uss din tumne mujhe daya bulaya tha na? haan? ek bar bulao na firse

**After some moments abhi murmurs **

Daya.. khoon sab has rahe hai.. yea sab gande.. gande

**He jerks his hands..** jao tum sab jao.. daya daaaya.. **He opens his eyes**

**Daya:** abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Daya daya wo sab.. wo

**Daya:** abhi.. sab tek hai ab.. mai.. hun na tumhare pass..

**Abhijeet:** Tumhe.. tumhe toh chot.. khoon tha

**Daya:** haan abhi.. ab mai tek hun.. dekho..

**Abhijeet touches his cheeks..**

**Abhijeet:** tum thik ho? aab dard nahi hai..

**Daya:** nahi hai mujhe dard..

**Abhijeet touched his face then looks around**

**Abhijeet:** Yea hum kaha hai..

**Daya:** hum hospital mei hai..

**Abhijeet:** Kyu

**Daya pov:** mujhe laga tumhe sab yaad aa gaya par.. nahi.. **then to abhi:** tumhari tabiyat tek nahi thi..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi mein thik hu.. Aur tum kyu baithe ho? chot lagi thi na tumhe? chalo aaram karo.. chalo

**Daya: **mai tek hun abhi.. choti si chot hai tek ho jayegi.. jaldi

**Abhijeet:** Nahi chalo

**Daya:** abhi.. plz.. mai tek hun.. ab

**Abhijeet pouts**

**Daya:** abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Gher jana hai

**Daya:** abhi.. yaha kya problem hai..

**Abhijeet:** Tumhe aaram kerne mei kya problem hai

**Daya: pov:** zara sa tek kya hua.. mujhe hi.. suna raha hai..

**Daya:** tum.. tek ho jao.. phir mei aaram kar lunga

**Abhijeet:** Nahi mein thik hu..

**The doctor enters..** kaisi hai aapki tabiyat

**Abhijeet:** Thik hu.. gher jana hai.. aur ise kaho aram kerne ke liye.. **(complaint in his cute childish tone)**

**Doctor smiles..** haan haan.. aap ghar chale jayiega.. aur aap aaram kijiyega

**Abhijeet:** Nahi abhie bolo...

**Daya:** abhi.. zidh maat karo..

**Abhijeet:** Dekho na aap.. bolo aaram kerne ko

**Doctor:** haan mai bolta hun inhe.. daya jee aab bhi aaram kijiye..

**Daya**: Per doctor yea

**Abhi cuts him..** mein tumhare pass baithunga na.. chalo..

**Abhijeet:** Khoon nikla tha.. dard tha tumhe..chalo

**Daya:** par abhi.. aaram ki zazurat tumhe bhi hai..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi.. tum chalo..

**Daya agrees, he lies down in his room abhijeet sits beside him fidgeting with his fingers**

**Daya after some moments initiated…** abhi

**Abhijeet:** Ha

**Daya:** Tumhe pata hai hum kaha hai

**Abhijeet:** Haan tumne hi to kaha hospital mei hai

**Daya:** Yea hspital kaha hey pata hey

**Abhijeet:** kaha

**Daya:** Delhi mey

**Abhijeet:** Delhi... per wo kaha hai?

**Daya sighs..**

**Daya:** Ek pal lagta hai mera purana abhi laut aaya per dusre hi pal...

**Abhijeet:** bolo na daya

**Daya:** Kuch nahi acha tumhe yaad hai mujhe chot kaise lagi?

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. wo.. **he tries to remember..** wo gande log has rahe they khoon nikal raha tha, tumhe jana tha.. wo jane nahi derahe they.. wo mere pass.. daya nahi nahi.. jao.. jao..

**Abhijeet looks at him, daya nods**

**Daya holds his hand..** abhi kuch nahi chalo kuch nahi hua dekho

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. nahi tum jao.. wo gande log..

**Daya Pov:** abhi ke dimaag mey kidnapping ka aur iss hamle ki pictures ulajh gayi hai.. doctor se baat kerni hogi, kuch sudhar hey sayed iski haalat mey

**Daya:** abhi.. mai.. doctor se baat karte aata hun.. tumhe.. ghar jaana hai na..

**Abhijeet:** Haan.. chalo mein bhi chalu

**Daya:** nahi tum lete raho mai bas 5 minute mei aaya

**Abhijeet:** Thik hey..

**Daya.. goes.. closing the door.. smiled at abhi.. abhi to smiled…**

* * *

><p><strong>At doctor cabin.. daya comes.. <strong>

**Doctor:** aayie.. daya jee.. kaise hai aao

**Daya:** mai tek hun.. wo abhi…matlab ki wo.. ulaj gaya hai…

**Doctor: **daya.. jee.. aapke upar kiye gaye attack had served him as a shock.. aur.. iss attack ke karan.. hi wo todha improved hue hai…

**Daya:** haan.. par.. wo..

**Doctor:** aab ek ummed hai ki wo tek ho jayengey… **daya smiles..** par..

**Daya:** par.. kya?

**Doctor:** tek ho jayengey.. par.. puri tarah se toh nahi.. lekin.. ab.. unke deemag mei.. new memories.. store ho sakti hai..

**Daya:** matlab ab wo aapne daya ko nahi bhulega..

**Doctor: **lagta toh aise hi hai.. aapko unka.. dhyan rakhna hoga.. taki wo jaldi aache ho jae…

**Daya:** Jee wo to mein rakhunga hi.. waise hum gher kab ja sakte hey?

**Doctor:** aap chahe toh aaj hi jaa sakte hai

**Daya:** Jee thank you.. aap discharge form ready kijiye

**Doctor:** haan mai karta hun

* * *

><p><strong>Daya moves to room abhijeet is waiting for him, he ask<strong>

**Abhijeet:** daya hum gher kab jayenge

**Daya:** aaj hi jayengey

**Abhijeet:** Sach? to chalo..

**Daya:** arey itni jaldi kya hai.. doctor ko discharge paper ready karne doh..

**Abhijeet:** Acha.. per wo kab tak hoga?

**Daya:** ek gante mei ho jayega

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm... aab tumhe dard nahi hey na?

**Daya:** nahi.. nahi hai mujhe dard

**Abhijeet smiles**

**Then they got ready for discharge**

* * *

><p><strong>After doctor advised them.. they went to home..<strong>

**When they reached home Abhijeet looked at the house** "yea gher..."

**Daya:** haan abhi.. kya hua?

**Abhijeet:** Pata nahi... per.. wo.. kuch nahi..

**Daya:** Toh chalo andar

**Abhijeet:** Haa chalo

**They went in..**

**Abhijeet is looking around...**

**Abhijeet:** Daya yea gher..

**Daya:** Haan abhi yea gher humhara hai

**Abhijeet:** Per... wo gher.. aisa nahi tha.. wo bara sa tha...

**Daya:** abhi.. humhara wo gher.. mumbai mei hai.. yea gher delhi.. mai hai na..

**Abhijeet:** Delhi mumbai... yea sab.. ahhhh... mujhe waha jana hey uss gher mey... waha... chalo na

**Daya:** abhi.. plz.. jyda.. maat socho.. chalengey.. uss wale ghar mei

**Abhijeet:** Nahi waha wo log.. chalo... na.. pls.. yeaha acha nahi lag raha hey

**Daya:** haan haan.. chalengey.. jaldi chalengey abhi… aacha.. wo log.. jante ho tum unhe

**Abhijeet:** Haan wo.. daya sarr mey bahut dard.. wo sab... ache hai… ache... ahhh... dard.. wo log

**Daya:** abhijeet.. chalo.. andar.. aaram karo.. tum.. chalo

**And daya takes abhijeet to his room**

**Abhijeet soon drifts into sleep**

**Daya thinks** ha aab sayed hume mumbai lautna cahiye.. par sir ko kaise samjaunga.. wo naraz hongey mujhse bahut.. par wo samjengey bhi.. tumhare liye hi toh maine sab kiya.. mujhe pehle sir se baat karni cahiye haan.. par unhe.. kya kaunga.. itne mahino baad.. nahi baat ko karni padegi..

**He takes his phone.. and calls.. acp**

**Acp picks up the call..** hello..

**Daya:** Sirr

**Acp recognised the voice.. the voice.. he wanted to hear from months..** daya..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: plz do review.. anhaal, abhifan, jyoti di, r and r, pinki, khushi, honey, misha, shikha, sadia, duo angel.. where are u all.. missing your reviews… :( plz.. do review.. others to.. plz.. do review…. Plz.. review.. hope I can get atleast 30 reviews.. plz… review… next update jaldi chahiye toh.. toh kaise react karengey acp sir? Kya daya.. unhe samja payengey? Sochtey rahiye.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews.. long chapter hai.. bore ho jao toh maaf karna... **

**Acp:** tum kaise ho kaha ho.. tek toh ho.. aur.. aab yaad aayi.. sir ki.. itne din..

**Daya: **Sir hum theek hai

**Acp:** haan.. tum tek ho.. **then he realised..** hum.. tek hai.. matlab..

**Daya:** Sir abhi.. abhijeet mere saath hai

**Acp was shocked..** kya.. abhijeet tumhare saath.. kaise.. kaisa.. hai wo.. aur.. tum.. dono ho kaha

**Daya:** Sir delhi mei.. sir abhi thik nahi hai.. wo.. usey.. usey

**Acp:** abhi.. tek nahi hai.. kya hua ussey? beta.. batao.. mujhe puri baat batao.. wo kaise.. hai..

**Daya: **Sir abhi.. use amnesia...

**Acp:** kya?

**Daya:** Jee sir

**He explains all**

**Acp was shocked.. daya..** itna.. sab ho gaya.. aur tum mujhe aab bata rahe ho.. itne.. mahine baad... tum.. foran mumbai aa jao.. hum sab milke.. tek karengey ussey.. aur tumhe toh mai.. **he paused..**

**Daya:** Sir abhi bhi mumbai aana cahta hai sir... jante hai itne mahine baad unse aapne daya ko pehchana hai… hum aayenge per sir ek baat karni thi

**Acp:** haan bolo.. daya.. kya baat hai

**Daya:** Sir jab tak abhi thik na ho aap mujhe duty join karne ke liye nahi kehenge aur sir ager wo kabhie pura thik na ho to..

**Acp:** daya.. abhi tek hoga.. samjhe tum.. nahi kahunga mei tumhe duty join karne ko.. tum bas aa jao.. kabse.. dekhna chah raha hun mei tum dono ko.. aa jao..

**Daya:** Jee sir

**Acp:** tek hai.. mai intezar karunga.. sab bahut khush hongey..

**Daya:** sir aap mujhse naraz toh nahi hai na..

**Acp:** naraz.. haan hun mei naraz tumse.. akele hi.. par.. abhi tumhe kuch nahi kaunga mei..

**Daya:** pata nahi... sir... abhi kaise react karega..

**Acp:** daya.. sab aacha hi hoga.. tum bas aa jao..

**Daya:** Jee sir rakhta hun

**Acp:** haan tek hai.. aane se pehle khabar kar dena.. mujhe..

**Daya:** Jee sir

**And disconnects the call..**

* * *

><p><strong>He turns sees abhijeet looking at him<strong>

**Daya:** abhi.. tum soye nahi..

**Abhijeet:** neend khul gayi..tum baat ker rahe they... kisse?

**Daya:** mai.. wo.. wo.. a..cp sir se

**Abhijeet:** Acp sir? Wo kaun hai

**Daya:** wo mumbai mei hai.. wo samne.. **A picture was handing there.. of trio..** wo joh humhare saath hai wo hai Acp sir

**Abhijeet was looking at the picture **

**Abhijeet:** mein inhe janta hu?

**Daya:** haan jante ho na

**Abhijeet:** Acha... per daya hum idher kyu hai.. tumne kaha hum delhi mei hai mumbai mei nahi.. kyu?

**Daya:** wo.. abhi.. mumbai ke doctor aache nahi they isliye hum yaha aaye they.. yaha ke doctor aache hai na.. **(lying)**

**Abhijeet:** Doctor? kyu? kya hua tha? hum kab aye? mujhe kuch bhi.. pata hai kuch yaad kerne jau to ajeeb cheez dikhti hai..

**Daya:** kya ajeeb dikhta hai tumne..

**Abhijeet:** Bahut andhera.. tum mujhe pukar rahe ho.. fir bahut sara khoon.. mein tumhare pass aana cahta hun per bahut sari hasi.. fir bahut sa andhera...

**Daya understood.. all this is the incident.. **

**Daya:** abhi.. wo.. kuch nahi hai..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi daya wo sab..

**He sits up hold daya**

**Abhijeet:** bolo na.. wo kya hai

**Daya:** abhi.. abhi.. tum.. soh jao.. aaram ki zazurat hai tumhe.. kal mumbai bhi toh jana hai..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi batao mujhe... batao...

**Daya:** bataunga.. baad mei bataunga.. mei.. tum plz.. soh jao..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi batao... abhie..

**Daya:** abhi.. zidh maat karo.. warna mei leke nahi jaunga.. tumhe mumbai

**Abhijeet:** Nahi jana kahi bhi **(he shouts)** per janna hai mujhe.. batao... daya gave up..

**Daya:** abhi.. tum.. wo.. kuch gande.. log ne.. hum aache log

**Abhijeet:** Daya wo log.. bolo na...

**Daya:** un logo ne.. humhe agawa kiya tha..

**Abhijeet:** Agawa?

**Daya:** haan. agawa matlab.. gande log.. aache logo ko utha kar le jaate hai na..

**Abhijeet:** Kyu?

**Daya:** wo log bure hai na.. aur phir... aapna kaam nikalwate hai..

**Abhijeet is looking lost..** tum bhi they waha

**Daya:** haan mai bhi tha

**Abhijeet:** Unloge ne mara tumhe?

**Daya:** nahi.. **a tear dropped..** mujhe nahi mara unlogo ne

**Abhijeet:** Fir yea chot? Aur fir hum yeaha

**Daya:** wo gande log se bachne ke liye hum yaha hai.. aur yeh chot.. wo mai seedhi se ghir gaya tha.. isliye.. laga mujhe.. **(lying)**

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi wo log maar rahe they tumhe meine dekha... wo sab..

**Daya:** wo humhare ghar mei chor ghus gaye they..

**Abhijeet:** Hum yeaha kaise?

**Daya:** wo gande.. log.. se.. bachne ke liye.. hum yaha aa gaye

**Abhijeet:** Acha...

**He was lost in some thinking**

**Daya:** kya soch rahe ho.. abhi

**Abhijeet:** Pata nahi lag raha hai meine bahut bulaya per tum nahi aye.. sachmei tum nahi aye they?

**Daya does not know how to answer him..** mai.. aaya tha.. bas.. todhi dher kardi maine...

**Abhijeet:** Kyu? pata hai mein bula raha tha.. aisa nahi karna

**Daya:** haan kabhi nahi karunga..

**Abhijeet:** Pakka?

**Daya:** haan pakka.. **holding his hands..**

**He hugged daya tightly **

**Abhijeet:** pata hey tab soa na mein to dekha mein ek chair mei aur wo log mujhe bahut maar rahe hey, mujhe pyas lagi thi.. per paani bhi nahi de rahe hey.. mein roh raha tha per sab has rahe they.. tum kyu nahi aye? naraj they mujse?

**Daya:** sorry abhi.. i am sorry.. mai nahi aa paya.. tumse toh mai kabhi naraz nahi reh sakta.. kabhi nahi.. ek baar miljae wo log.. mei bahut maarunga unhe.. unhe.. mere abhi ko takleef di na..

**Abhijeet:** Haa bahut tum na bahut marna unhe..

**Daya:** haan marunga.. bahut marunga..

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm

**He hugged him more tightly**

**Daya caressing his hairs..** aab tum soh jao..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi firse wo sab dikhega...

**Daya:** abhi.. mai hun na.. tumhare pass.. kuch nahi hoga.. chalo.. soh jao..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi wo sab.. tum rahoge na?

**Daya:** haan mai yahi hun.. kahi nahi jaunga

**Abhijeet holds his shirt tightly and closes his eyes**

**Daya laid him down.. abhijeet was still holding his shirt.. Daya tried to move his grip**

**Slowly he managed.. to lose it..**

**But abhi stirred..** daya nahi jana

**Daya:** nahi.. jata.. mai..

**He lays beside him.. and abhijeet holded his hand**

**Daya continued caressing his hairs and he moves in deep sleep..**

**Daya gets up to make arrangement for next day flights**

**Arrangement were done... then he moved to abhijeet.. to tell him this good news..**

**Daya:** Abhi.. chalo utho aab dinner kerna hai

**Daya:** Ek news bhi hai tumhare liye chalo

**Abhijeet wakes up..**

**Abhijeet:** News? kya?

**Daya:** kal mumbai jana hai.. humhe..

**Abhijeet:** Mumbai? humare gher mei?

**Daya:** haan.. humare gher mei.. bade wale gher mei

**Abhijeet:** Kab jayenge?

**Daya:** kal jayengey abhi.. maine bataya na..

**Abhijeet:** Bahut maja aayega... per firse wo gande log nahi ayenge na?

**Daya:** nahi main unhe aane bhi nahi dunga..

**Abhijeet smiles broadly**

**Abhijeet:** tumhe bhook nahi lagi?

**Daya:** haan lagi hai na..

**Abhijeet:** To chalo dinner banate hai

**Daya:** mai banata hun na..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi mein bhi chalunga... aab mein thik hu na..

**Daya:** haan tek ho par..

**Abhijeet:** Chalo na.. tum bahut jid krte ho...

**Daya:** mai jid karta hun ki tum jid karte ho.. sunte nahi ho tum meri

**Abhijeet:** Tum...

**Daya:** tum.. jidh karte ho abhi..

**Abhijeet pouts**

**Daya smiles..**

**Abhijeet:** Has kyu rahe ho? mein gussa hu He says in a cute way

**Daya:** gussa.. kyu?

**Abhijeet:** Tum meri baat kyu nahi mante

**Daya:** humesha tumhari baat manta hun mei.. uss din bhi.. mani thi.. **(in low)**

**Abhijeet:** Kis din?

**Daya:** nahi.. kuch nahi.. chalo.. chaltey hai khana banane.. **(sadly)**

**Abhijeet:** Tum sad kyu ho gaye? kuch galat keh diya meine?

**Daya:** nahi abhi.. tum kabhi kuch galat keh hi nahi sakte ho.. **with a smile..**

**Abhijeet looks confused but moves with daya to kitchen**

**Daya:** hmm.. toh kya kahogey.. aaj tum

**Abhijeet:** Pata nahi...

**He forgot for a moment.. abhijeet had not recovered..** fully.. haan mai banata hun.. kuch..

**Abhijeet didn't replied**

**Abhijeet.. daya called..**

**Abhijeet:** Haaa

**Daya:** kaha kho gaye?

**Abhijeet:** Haan nahi mein kya karu?

**Daya:** abhi.. kya baat hai..

**Abhijeet:** Bolo na kya karu?

**Daya:** kuch nahi bas fridge mei se sabzi de doh.. nikal kar

**Abhijeet goes to the fridge**

**he opens it.. and finds many things there..**

**Abhijeet:** Itni sari cheez kaunsa du?

**Daya:** abhi.. kya hua.. lao na..

**Abhijeet:** Daya kaunsa lau?

**Daya:** patagaubhi (cauliflower) aur aalu..(potato)

**Abhijeet brings it correctly resulting a broad smile on daya's face**

**Abhijeet:** itna kyu has rahe ho?

**Daya:** Kuch nahi.. abhi tum sach mei thik ho gaye? **He touches abhijeet's cheek lightly with teary eyes**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. mai tek hun.. aur kitna tek ho jau..

**Daya:** Kuch nahi abhi.. acha chalo do idher wo sab

**Abhijeet gives him.. the vegetables.. **

**And together they started cooking..**

**Soon finished.. with it..** ho gaya.. chalo ab khate hai.. abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Hmm

**They sit together.. and eat..**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day daya woke up abhi.. <strong>abhi chalo utho aaj mumbai jana hai na humhe..

**Abhijeet:** Haan.. bahut maja ayega.. waha humare bahut se dost hai na?

**Daya: **haan bahut se dost hai humhare..

**Abhijeet:** Toh jaldi chalo

**Daya: **haan chalo tum ready ho jao.. mai todha bahut saman pak kar leta hun

**Abhijeet:** Mein bhi madat karu?

**Daya: **hmm.. tek hai.. chalo

**They started packing...**

**Daya: **abhi.. wo pictures.. bhi uthar lo..

**Abhijeet went near the photo and was looked lost in the photo**

**Daya looked.. **abhijeet.. kaha kho gaye..

**Abhijeet:** Yea sab.. inhe janta hu mein?

**Daya: **haan yeh sab humhare dost hai..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi yea sab.. bahut sare guns...

**Daya: **abhi.. wo.. tum kya soch rahe ho.. chalo.. pictures utharo.. late ho jayega nahi toh..

**Abhijeet:** Haan.. haan tum karo.. mein.. ata hu... aata hu thori der mei

**Daya: **kaha jaa rahe ho?

**Abhijeet:** Nahi sar mey dard.. aata hu

**Daya: **hmm.. tek hai

**Abhijeet left from there.. and daya.. packed.. the things..**

**Then moved to abhijeets room**

**He entered in..**

**Abhijeet was sitting on the bed holding his head in hands**

**Daya came and sit beside him.. **abhi...

**Abhijeet:** Daya bahut dard ho raha hai

**Daya: **abhi.. tum.. jyada maat socho.. sab tek ho jayega.. aaram karo todha..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi jana hai na... chalo

**Daya: **haan jana bhi hai.. tumne apni dawai li..

**Abhijeet:** Dawai.. wo... to...

**Daya angry.. **nahi li na..

**Abhijeet:** bul gaya na Sorry

**Daya: **sorry ka dawai lena kitna zazuri hai iss baar jane de raha hun agli baar nahi..** he brought his medicine and glass of water**

**Abhijeet made a face and gulped dwn the medicine**

**Daya: **good boy..

**daya smiled**

**Abhijeet:** Aab chale?

**Daya: **han chalo..

**They took thier luggage... daya locked the house.. and drove towards tha airport..**

* * *

><p><strong>They boarded the flight and when the flight took up abhijeet looked towards daya<strong>

**Abhijeet:** tum khush nahi ho

**Daya: pov: **mai kush toh hun par tumhari fikar hai kaise react karogey.. tum **(to abhi)** nahi abhi mai kush hun..

**Abhijeet:** Fir pareshan kiu dekh rahe ho?

**Daya: **nahi..** (fake smile) **mai pareshan nahi hun..

**Abhijeet looks at him fr sme moment then says **jhut bolna buri baat hai na?

**Daya looked at him.. shockingly.. pov: **humesha ki tarah pakar liya mera juth.. nahi.. abhi mai juth nahi keh raha

**Abhijeet:** Thik hai mat bolo katti

**Daya: **arrey.. abhi.. aacha batata hun..

**Abhijeet:** Batao

**Daya: **wo.. jisne maine baat ki thi na phone pe

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm usne daanta kya?

**Daya: **wo mujhse bahut gussa hai..

**Abhijeet:** Kyu

**Daya: **mai unse bina bataye delhi chal gaya na aur tumhe bhi le gaya

**Abhijeet:** Wo mujhe jnte hai?

**Daya: **haan wo aapse bahut pyaar karte hai tum unke bete jaise ho na

**Abhijeet:** Aur tum?

**Daya: **mai bhi

**Abhijeet:** Fir wo gussa kyu hai?tum to mujse kitna pyar krte ho

**Daya: **agar mujhe tumse koi dhur lekar jayega toh tum gussa hogey na

**Abhijeet:** Haan per ager uske pass tum khush hoge to mein bhi khush ho jaunga

**Daya: **haan yeh bhi hai.. par.. maine unse kuch nahi bataya na.. isliye wo gussa hongey mujhse..

**Abhijeet: **Mein bol dunga unhe tum pareshan mat ho pls

**Daya:** hmm.. tek hai.. tum kehte ho toh nahi hota mei pareshan

**Both smiled**

**Soon there flight landed.. at mumbai airport.. abhijeet had slept.. keeping his head on daya's shoulder**

**Daya: **abhi.. utho.. mumbai aa gaya

**Abhijeet:** Sone do na...

**Daya: **abhi.. bade wale gher mei jaa kar soh jana.. utho

**Abhi gets up rubs his eyes..**

**Abhijeet:** Sone bhi nahi dete... huh.. chalo

**Daya smiles..** aacha tek hai tum soh jao mai chala jata hun bade wale gher mei

**Abhijeet glares** mujhe chor ke jao ge?

**Daya: **nahi.. tumhe chodke mei kaha jaunga..

**Abhijeet:** chalo ab..

**Daya: **Haan chalo

**And soon they came out.. of airport..**

**Abhijeet looks around **

**Abhijeet:** daya yea mein yeaha aya hu pehle sayed..uss raste se...pata nahi..

**Daya: **haan abhi.. hum aaye hai bahut baar.. aaye hai.. yaha..

**Abhijeet:** Per mujhe yaad kyu nahi?

**Daya: **abhi wo gande logo ne tumhe mara tha na.. isliye.. tumhe yaad nahi hai..

**Abhijeet:** Ha.. wo gande log.. wo bhi yeahi rehte hai...

**He comes near to daya**

**Daya: **haan **low voice..**

**Abhijeet:** To mujhe yeaha nahi jana tumhe firse chot ajayegi.. khooon...

**Daya: **nahi abhi.. kuch nahi hoga.. mai hun na tumhare pass.. aur humhare aache wale dost bhi toh hai.. humhare saath

**Abhijeet didn't replied but looked at daya with pleading eyes**

**Daya hugged him..** mai hun kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe aab..

**Abhi took some deep breaths **hmmm chalo

**They moved forward but stopped... three people were standing in front of them... **

**Abhijeet:** Yea log kaun hai

**Daya: **abhi.. wo photo wale.. dost hai..

**Abhijeet looked at all of them**

**Daya moved forward**

**Daya: **sir...

**Acp:** Daya itni din...

**Daya: **sir.. kaise hai aap

**Acp:** Mein thik hu daya tum...

**Then he turns to abhijeet who is confusingly looking at them**

**Acp:** abhijeet..** with teary.. eyes...**

**Abhijeet came forward**

**Acp looked at him.. and hugged him..** kaise ho tum.. itne mahine.. kitna.. intezar kiya tumhara.. kaha they tum... haan...

**Abhijeet feels uncomfortable his eyes reacted he tried to look at daya...**

**Abhijeet:** Daya...

**Acp separated abhijeet.. from hug..** abhijeet.. yeh acp sir hai maine tumhe bataya tha na.. aache wale dost..

**Abhijeet looks dwn and moved to a side**

**Daya: to acp sir..** ek minute.. wo aap jante hai na..

**Acp:** Nahi daya its ok

**Daya goes to abhijeet...** kya hua abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Daya mujhe gher jana hey gher chalo...

**Daya: **tumhe toh dosto se milna tha na.. toh milo.. na.. dekho.. wo rajat aur freddy

**Abhi shouts..** mujhe nahi milna kisise...kaha na gher jana hey...

**The three looked at duo.. shockingly..** daya aacha tek hai.. chalo.. shant ho jao

**Daya: **Sir hum filal gher chalte hai aaplog shaam ko...

**Acp:** tek hai daya.. koi baat nahi..

**Abhijeet has already moved from there**

**Daya too moves..**

* * *

><p><strong>They moved to thier house<strong>

**Daya: **chalo andar.. aa gaye gher

**Abhijeet enters but he is still disturbed and somewhat angry**

**He sits on couch.. daya tries to speak to him..** kya baat hai abhi.. kyu ho gussa..

**Abhijeet:** Pata nahi daya.. pls tum mujhe unse mat milana.. ajeeb lagta hai.. mujhe serf tumhare pass rehna hai un sab se...

**Daya holding his hand.. **nahi milwaunga.. lekin ajeeb kya hai.. wo bhi toh mere tarah tumse pyaar karte hai

**Abhijeet:** Nahi kaha na meine

**Daya: **aacha tek hai mujhe pe kyu guss kar rahe ho..

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe sona hey..

**And he gets up**

**Daya: **room waha hai..

**Abhijeet:** Pata hey

**And he moves to kitchen and search for water**

**Daya was stunned at his place**

**Daya follows him.. **abhi tum sach mei tek ho gaye..

**Abhijeet:** Matlab? Mein to thik hi tha

**Daya: **nahi.. kuch nahi..

**Abhijeet:** Daya bolo na kya hua tha mujhe? wo sab jante hy mujhe per mein... mujhe ajeeb.. bolo na tum

**Daya: **abhi.. tumhe.. wo sar pe bahut chot lagi thi.. jisse tum sab bhul gaye they sab kuch..

**Abhijeet:** Sab bul...

**He seem lost...**

**Abhijeet:** Sab bul gaya... fir tum... tumhe.. kaise mila?

**Daya: **mai.. wo wo gande log.. na tumhe.. waha.. jinda.. **he paused...** **(remembered)** main waha aa gaya.. aur maine tumhe unse bacha liya.. aur tumhe.. delhi le gaya

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe kya ker rahe they wo?

**Daya: **abhi.. plz.. chodo na yeh sab.. tum jakar aaram karo..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi batao mujhe.. wo log kya kerne gaye they

**Daya: **wo tumko jungle mei.. marne ke liye.. chod ke jaane wale they..

**Abhijeet:** Per meine unke saath kya kiya tha? wo log merese itna naraaj kyu?

**Daya: **hum aache log hai na.. aur bure logo ko aache log pasand nahi

**Abhijeet:** Unhe kaise pata mein acha hu

**Daya: **sabko pata hai ki tum aache ho..

**Abhijeet looks at daya strngely...**

**Daya: **aacha.. ab bahut sawal puch liye tumne.. chalo.. aaram karo..

**Abhijeet:** Daya,,

**Daya: **haan..

**Abhijeet:** Mein tumhe to nahi bula?

**Daya looked at abhijeet..** mai tumhe bhulne dunga kya kabhi...

**Abhijeet smiles.**

**He hugs daya like a kid does after getting the toffee**

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe baki sab kab yaad ayega?

**Daya: **jaldi yaad aa jayega abhi.. jaldi yaad aa jayega..

**Abhijeet:** Tum help karoge na?

**Daya: **haan karunga mei..

**Abhijeet:** To wo photo lao.. mujhe sabke bareme janna hey... mujhe sab yaad karna hai

**Daya: **hmm.. tek hai lata hun..

**Daya brings the photo album..**

**And abhijeet was looking at those**

**Daya: **abhi.. yeh dekho.. acp sir.. jinhone tumhe aapne gale se lagaya tha

**Abhijeet:** Acp sir...a..c..p...s..i..r sir hai yea humare?

**Daya: **haan..

**Abhijeet:** Hum...kya kerte they?

**Daya: Pov** kya karu batau ki nahi

**Abhijeet:** Batao na daya

**Daya: **Wo hum CID me kaam karte hai

**Abhijeet:** Cid... wo kya hai?

**Daya: **Wo wo ek company hai

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi... cid cid... wo gari... gun... wo log... wo waha...

**Daya: **Abhi.. tum maat jyada zor daalo demaag par.. aaram karo bako sab baatein baad mei

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi...mujhe janna hai batao mujhe.. wo.. sab.. ek bara sa.. wo sab

**Daya: **Abhi joh sab tumhe dikhta hai wo sab tumhari zindagi ka hissa hai..

**Abhijeet:** Jindegi ka hisssa? Mujhe darr lagta hai daya.. bahut... mujhe kuch yaad nahi kerna.. kuch nahi.. tum fir chale jaoge.. mujhe pata hai.. meine dekha hai hai.. tum ja rahe ho.. nahi karna yaad

**Daya: **Maat karo yaad kuch maat karo yaad mai nahi jaunga kahi kahi nahi jaunga mei

**Abhijeet:** Daya mujhe nahi rehna.. yeaha wo gande log.. yea sab.. tum wapas chalo.. wohi delhi... chalo

**Daya: **Abhi aise baghtey nahi hai mai hun na kuch nahi hoga

**Abhijeet:** Nahi bahut darr... tum ko wo gande log.. le jayenge.. tum chalo.. hum kal hi jayenge naahi rehna mujhe yeaha

**He is getting restles**

**Daya: ** abhi nahi maat socho itna chalo andar

**Daya takes him inside**

**Abhijeet:** Mein karunga araam tum kaho hum jayenge na?

**Daya: **Haan haan hum jayenge

**Abhijeet:** Kal.. kal.. hi jayenge...

**Abhijeet lies down.. feeling exausted**

**Abhijeet:** yeaha hum nahi rehenge...

**Daya: **Haan **patting his head** haan jayengey abhi

**Abhijeet:** Haan nahito sab le lenge..le lenge..

**And he drifts in sleep**

**Daya is worried** kaise mei iske andar ka darr nikalu kaise Ha kal sunday hai bureau mey chutti hai ekbar ise waha le jata hu fir sayed... acp sir se baat karke dekhta hu.. haan yeh sahi rahega **he calls acp sir**

**Daya: **Hello sir

**Acp:** Haan daya bolo kya baat hai sab tek hai na

**Daya: **Sir thik to hey sir per abhijeet

**Acp:** Abhijeet kya hua ussey

**Daya: **Sir uske ander ajib sa darr baith gaya hey use lsgta hey hum yeaha rehenge to kuch galat hoga aur koi mujhe usse chin lega, wo delhi jana cahta hey sir

**Acp:** Delhi par.. tumhe uska darr dhur karna hoga daya

**Daya: **Jee sir mein soch raha tha kal sndy hey kiu na mein use bureau leke aayu

**Acp:** Haan daya le aao shayad kuch yaad aa jae usey

**Daya: **Jee sir thnk u Per sir... koi junior..

**Acp:** Daya.. koi nahi hoga bureau mei

**Daya: **Thank you sir

**Acp:** Tum kabse mujhe thank you bolne lage

**Daya: **Jee bas sir wo...acha mein rakhta hu , uth jayega to kuch kerne nahi dega gher ko thora thik karna hai

**Acp smiles** han tek hai..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: shh.. complete.. lijiye.. likh diya bada chapter… I hope u all liked it.. **

Sadia- thank you so much.. and congratulations..

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot..

Kashaf- thanks a lot..

Poojaverma- thanks a lot..

Misha- thanks a lot…

Khalsa- thanks a lot..

Loveabhi- dikhtey hai kya hota.. hai.. thanks a lot..

Khushi Mehta- aww.. ab aap tek ho.. na.. dhayan rakho aapna..

ABC123- thank you so much..

Abhidaya- thank you so much..

Niti- thanks a lot..

Shrestha- thanks a lot..

Naz- haan.. di.. mera dhayn gaya hi nahi.. mai toh bas.. unke scenes.. likh kar enjoy kar rahi thi…

Krittika- thanks a lot.. di..

As anjaana- thanks a lot..

Rukmani- thanks a lot..

Abhidayafan- di.. thank you.. so much.. hehe..

Bhumi98- thanks a lot..

Rai- thanks a lot.. dear.. lo.. bada chapter de diya aab..

GD- thank you so much.. dher se hi sahi.. aapka review aaya.. I am happy.. thank you so much…

Naina mallik- thanks a lot..

Kavel04- thanks a lot..

Guests- thanks a lot.. love u all..

**Still other reviews.. lost.. plz.. review.. hope I can get.. 330 reviews… plz.. review.. I know.. silent readers.. plz.. do review.. plz.. ek word hi likho chahe.. par review karo… **

**So next may? Kya abhi jayega bureau? ya wapas delhi? Socho socho? **


	11. Tere Bina Kuch Nahi

**A/N: first of all thank you so much.. for all your wishes and my ff friends who wrote such wonderful stories for me.. thank you so much.. for making my birthday special.. love u all.. **

**And all guest are most welcome to read and review my story.. I did not meant to hurt u all.. maine bas ek uss particular guest ko kaha tha.. baki sab.. ko nahi… so sorry.. agar aap sabko.. bura laga.. par maine aap sabko nahi bola tha.. par aap bhi sochiye koi aise bash karta hai toh kitna pura lagta hai.. anyways.. enjoy the chapter….**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day daya woke up abhijeet..<strong>

**Daya:** abhi.. utho..

**He sat up and looked around**

**Abhijeet:** daya aaj hum jayenge na delhi?

**Daya:** delhi.. jayengey.. par pehle mei tumhe kahi lekar jaana chahta hun

**Abhijeet:** Kaha?

**Daya:** tum ready ho jao.. hum chaltey hai khud hi dekh lena

**Abhijeet**: Acha thik hey ata hu mein

**Abhijeet.. went to get ready... soon he returned.. and they left.. for bureau**

* * *

><p><strong>They reached bureau..<strong>

**Daya:** abhi aa gaye hum..

**Abhijeet:** Yea...

**Daya:** haan yea

**Abhi took some back steps** nahi nahi mujhe yeaha nahi jana.. pls daya nahi..

**Daya:** abhi.. mai hun na tumhare saath hum dono saath chalengey.. chalo..

**Abhijeet looked at daya helplessly **daya mein.. pls.. nahi..

**He grabbed his arm**

**Daya:** abhi.. plz.. mere liye.. chalo..

**Daya wrapped an arm around him and took him inside.. Abhijeet was taking deep breaths holding daya tightly.. Soon they were inside the bureau.. Abhijeet left daya and moved ahead.. he is looking around**

**he starts to get some blurry images..**

**Abhijeet:** Daya yea sab... Wo...

**Daya:** haan abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Mein yeaha ata tha.. yeaha.. ata tha na mein? Ha daya bolo na.. yeah

**Daya smiles..** haan abhi.. tum aate they yaha..

**He moves forward touches his desk chair...**

**He tried remembering something… But he got the images**

_Two goons beating him _

_Goon 1: bol kaha vagaya apne dost ko...bol_

**Nahi nahi he suddenly shouts taking back steps...**

**Abhijeet: **Daya chalo chalo yeaha se

**Daya:** abhi.. kya hua? kya dekha tumne..

**Abhijeet:** Tum chalo.. wo log dhund lenge... tumhe bhi... marenge... nahi... daya chalo...

**Daya:** abhi.. yaha koi nahi dundega humhe.. nahi marega.. koi..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi daya wo log... hum dur chale jayenge dur...

**Acp sir who was still now standing in cabin door came forward with a call abhijeet**

**Abhijeet turned... holded daya's hand.. tightly..**

**Acp:** abhijeet.. kuch nahi hoga ab

**Abhijeet took some deep breaths**

**He looked at acp** aap aap acp sir ho na? kal daya ne bataya...

**Acp:** haan mai acp sir hun..

**Abhijeet was lost...**

**After some moments he says in a low tone weak voice** daya gher chalo sarr bahut dard ker raha hai... gher... jana hai..

**Daya:** abhi.. tum baitho.. yaha.. mei paani lata hun tumhare liye

**Abhijeet sat down on the chair... holding his head**

**Daya went to bring water.. acp came forward..** to abhijeet.. kya hua abhijeet.. sar sard kar raha hai..

**Abhijeet:** Sir aap kaho na daya ko wo yeaha se chale dur.. yeaha wo log ajayenge... aap kaho na

**Acp:** wo log nahi aayengey yaha.. hum unhe aane nahi dengey.. tumhare pass daya ke pass..

**Abhijeet:** Sach? wo na bahut dard diya tha.. kitna khoon tha daya ki.. use chot lagi thi.. wo uth nahi paraaha tha.. bahut si khoon

**Acp:** haan sach.. ab aisa nahi hoga... abhijeet.. kuch nahi hoga.. hum sab milkey unko bhaga dengey..

**Abhijeet looked at acp with kid dish look as if demanding assurance**

**Acp sir nodded then asked in a fatherly tone **

**Acp:** daya ko chot kab ayi thi?

**Abhijeet:** wo.. delhi mei.. aayi thi.. bahut chot lagi thi, wo mere pass aana cah raha tha bula raha tha per dard tha nahi apa raha tha

**Acp:** aacha phir aapne kya kiya

**Abhijeet:** Meine...unn gande logo ko mar diya...unlogo ne daya ko chot kiu di..fir fir mein daya ke pass gaya..kuch log aye use le gaye...fir pata nahi...fir..

**Acp:** aacha.. bas.. mai samaj gaya sab..

**Abhijeet:** Sir sir fir se ajayenge wo.. aap baga denge na sir.. aap...

**Acp:** haan abhijeet.. mai bhaga dunga unhe mai hi nahi hum sab bhaga dengey unhe

**Abhijeet relaxes a bit with this.. daya comes there**

**Daya gives water to him.. **yeh lo abhi paani piyo

**Abhijeet drinks the water... then looks at acp** sir mein yeaha aata tha?

**Acp:** haan aate they tum.. waha.. baithey they tum..

**Abhijeet:** Mein kya kerta tha yeaha?

**Acp:** kaam kartey they.. file checks kartey they.. aur agar koi galti karta toh usko daathey they..

**Abhijeet smiles... Daya too smiles**

**Daya: **sir jab se thora thik hua hai daantna ke kaam suru ker chuka hai

**Acp smiles..** aacha.. yeh toh aachi baat hai..

**Daya:** Sir kya achi baat hai

**Acp:** tumhari galti par daante wala wapas joh aa gaya

**Daya looks at abhijeet** lo aab sir bhi tumhari saath de raha hai

**Abhijeet smiles..** tumhe koi problem hai

**Daya:** Ha hai na.. sab milke iss bache pey.. atyachar karte ho

**Abhijeet:** tum bache? **Abhijeet started laughing**

**After long both heard the laughter a soon turned their hurt**

**Abhijeet**: aap sab sad kyu ho?

**Daya** **manages**

**Daya:** kuch nahi abhi tumhe gher jana tha na?

**Abhijeet**: haan jana tha par.. ab nahi jana..

**Daya:** Kyu?

**Abhijeet:** maan nahi hai..

**Daya pulls a chair and sat down as both abhi and acp were sitting **tumhe yeaha acha laga?

**Abhijeet:** haan.. wo.. dekhta hai mujhe.. wo.. log..

**Daya:** Yeaha ana hai?

**Abhijeet:** haan ana hai

**Daya:** To tumhe jaldise sab yaad kerna hoga

**Abhijeet:** haan karunga.. tum madad karna meri.. aur sir aap bhi karengey na

**Acp:** Ha beta jarur

**Abhijeet smiles... and hugs him..**

**Abhijeet:** mujhe.. sab yaad aayega.. na..

**Acp:** Ha beta...sab yaad ajayega tumhe

**Daya wipes his eyes and patted abhijeet' shoulder**

**Daya:** abhi...

**Abhijeet looked** haan daya

**Daya:** Abhi ayo tumhe bureau dikhata hu

**Abhijeet:** haan.. chalo..

**Abhijeet gets up and daya starts showing him.. Abhijeet is looking disturbed so daya asked** thik ho tum

**Abhijeet:** haan.. haan tek hun..

**Daya:** Acha?

**Abhijeet:** hmm.. daya.. yea.. itne sare.. jagah.. kaun behta hai yaha

**Daya:** Yea to sab ki desks hai fir yea parking area aur woha cafeteria.. chalo dikhata hu

**Abhijeet:** haan chalo..

**They moves to cafeteria.. Daya was lost in the era of their friendship when abhijeet called him**

**Abhijeet:** daya mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai..

**Daya:** kya hua abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Pata nahi daya gher chalo... chalo mujhe bahut ajeeb pls tum chalo... tum mujhe dikhana cahte ho na kal ayenge.. jab kahoge aab gher chalo

**Daya:** haan tek hai.. chaltey hai ghar sir ko bata deta hun mei

* * *

><p><strong>On the way back home daya was driving the car, abhijeet was leaning back on the passenger seat with closed eyes.. Daya was looking at abhijeet from the corner of his eyes<strong>

Abhijeet...** daya called**

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm

Daya: kya hua?

**Abhijeet:** Kuch nahi..

**Suddenly daya noticed a car coming behind them.. pov:** yeh gadi.. kahi humhara peecha toh nahi kar rahi **he increases.. speed of his car**

**He turned to a side lane the car too flowed.. Abhijeet understood something is wrong.. He sits straight**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. kya hua

**Daya:** kuch... nahi.. abhijeet..

**Abhijeet:** Tum ghabra kyu rahe ho.. kya hua bolo na..

**Daya:** nahi.. abhi.. kuch.. nahi.. bas.. ek gadi.. peecha kar rahi hai.. humhara

**Abhijeet looks back...**

**Abhijeet:** Daya yea log.. peecha kyu ker rahe hai...

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum ghabrao maat.. mai hun na tumhare saath kuch nahi.. hoga..

**And he took out his gun… abhijeet looked at the gun**

**Abhijeet:** Daya yea.

**Daya:** Abhi yea gun hey tum daro mat

**Abhijeet:** gun..

**And before daya can explain a bullet hit the car back glass… Abhijeet got scared... Daya pushed back the passenger sit...**

**Daya:** Abhi ek dam chup se peeche hoke baitho...

**He too take his position.. Another bullet was fired from back.. Daya too started firing... Abhijeet started getting the feelings that he had experienced all this before**

**He said in a low tone** daya yea...

**Daya: a**bhijeet.. kuch nahi hoga.. mai hun na

**The bullet were coming fast..**

**Daya was losing control over the staring.. A bullet passed nearby daya's ears... The car was also getting out of control… Daya tried to fire back but a bullet hit his hand.. The gun slipped… Abhijeet said loud **daya... **He suddenly with one hand took control over the steering.. Daya didn't had time for all this… He was trying to shoot back but his hand being wounded creating clutter**

**Abhijeet turned to daya**

**Abhijeet:** dard ho raha hai? hum hum na abhie doctor ke pass jate hai tum sir ko phone karo na..

**Daya nodded he ranged Acp**

**Acp:** hello.. daya

**Daya:** Sir aap... **Acp heard the gun shot and an** ahhhhh **out of daya's mouth**

**Acp stunned..** daya.. kya ho raha hai.. tum tek toh ho...

**But there is only a silence**...

**He can hear abhijeet's panic voice as** daya kya hua daya baat karo na.. daya bolo na

**Acp sir immediately located the phone location and ordered team to reach there.. he himself also moved their.. He reached there... as soon as possible.. Daya is lying half out of the car two goons are trying to take away abhijeet... who is struggling hard.. Rajat fired in air and the goons left abhijeet**

**Team and goon got busy with each other… Abhijeet ran to daya, picked his head on lap and tried to wake him up.. Ambulance had been already called Ambulance arrived daya was carried in stretcher...** abhijeet nahi.. maat leke jao daya ko.. nahi.. maat leke jao..

**The goons were already taken in.. Acp sir tried to make abhjeet understand**

**Acp: **abhijeet... suno.. daya ko goli lagi hai.. na.. usko.. doctor.. ko dikhana hai..

**Abhijeet:** Aapne kaha tha na ki yeaha koi gande log nahi ayenge aap baga denge fir unlogo ne daya ko kaise aapne kyu nahi bagaye... aap ne promise kiya tha na

**Acp has no answer for this..** haan kiya tha promise.. par mei aapne wada pura nahi kar paya

**Abhijeet:** Kyu.. daya ko dard ho raha hey na.. aap ne. .aap daya ko layiye.. mujhe uske pass jana hai.. le chalo mujhe

**Acp:** haan chalo..

**Acp sir orders rajat to take him home while he moved to hospital where daya is already taken**

* * *

><p><strong>At hospital.. Acp and others… are waiting.. for daya.. acp is walking to and from.. the operation theatre.. he is tensed for daya and abhijeet both… after 3 hours of wait.. doctor comes… <strong>

**Acp:** doctor.. daya kaisa hai tek hai na wo…

**Doctor:** acp sir.. goli humne nikal li hai par…

**Acp:** par kya doctor?

**Doctor:** par.. wo.. **and.. he told.. acp was shocked.. he was in tears…**

**Acp:** abhijeet.. ko kya jawab dunga mei..

**Here Rajat brought abhijeet home..**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. yeh toh gher hai.. daya kaha hai?

**Rajat:** Sir pls aap bathie...

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi mujhe daya cahiye... daya kaha hai daya

**Rajat:** sir.. daya sir aa jayengey.. aap baithie..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi daya ander hai na?

**Rajat does not say anything.. abhijeet goes in.. to look for daya..**

**He comes back soon**

**Abhijeet:** Daya nahi hai.. tum kaho na daya kaha hai...

**Rajat:** Daya sir aa jayengey... jaldi aa jayengey

**Abhijeet:** Nahi jhut bol rahe ho tum.. jhut... acha wo doctor ke pass hai na? waha chalo

**Rajat:** sir.. hum.. chalengey.. aap pehle.. todha aaram

**Abhijeet:** Nahi daya intejer ker raha hai chalo... pls chalo na

**Said in pleading tone.. rajat.. gave up** tek hai sir.. chaliye..

**Abhijeet immediately moved towards door**

**Abhijeet:** chalo.. naa.. daya ke pass..

**Rajat was looking at him with teary eyes**

**Abhijeet went and pulled him..** chalo.. daya ke pass...

**Rajat:** Sir pls aap ko jana hey na daya sir ke passs?

**Abhijeet:** haan jana hai daya ke pass.. le chalo mujhe..

**Rajat:** To aap baithie yeaha

**Abhijeet:** mai baithunga toh aap mujhe lekar jaogey daya ke pass

**Rajat:** Jee sir baitho aap

**Abhijeet... sits..**

**Rajat moves in tries to find any sedative or sleeping pill.. but he can't** aab kya karu mei...

**Abhijeet calls** ayo na le chalo na...

**Rajat:** haan sir aaya...

**He moves to hall, when his phone rang**

**He picked the call..** hello..

Rajaaat... **He heard acp's voice**

**Rajat:** yes.. sir..

**Acp:** Rajat abhijeet.. thik hai na wo

**Rajat looked at abhijeet.. he moved to a bit far from abhijeet...** sir.. abhijeet sir.. daya sir ke pass aane ki jidh kar rahe hai..

**Acp:** Aab aake bhi koi fayda nahi...

**Rajat:** matlab sir?

**Acp:** Rajat daya coma mei jaa chuka hai

kya **rajat was shocked...** sir.. par abhijeet sir ko kaise.. samjayengey.. wo.. toh zidh pakarke baithey hai

**Acp:** Le aayo usey...

**Rajat:** jee.. sir.. par.. daya.. sir..

**Acp:** Wo to pata nahi kab uthega

**Rajat:** tek hai.. sir mai lekar aata hun abhijeet sir ko..

**He cut the call and moved to abhijeet**

**Rajat: sir**..

**Abhijeet:** Daya aa raha hai? wo thik to hai

**Rajat:** sir.. aapko daya sir ke pass jana hai na

**Abhijeet: **Haan haan chalo

**Rajat:** chaliye..

**Abhijeet gets up.. and.. both leave towards the.. hospital**

* * *

><p><strong>They arrived in hospital..<strong>

**Abhijeet directly went near acp** sirdaya wo thik hai na wo kaha hai

**Acp:** Abhijeet.. daya.. wo..

**Abhijeet:** Bolo na aap kaha hai wo.. ha... kaha... wo intejar ker raha hai na

**Acp:** Abhijeet.. daya.. wo.. andar..

**Abhijeet rushes inside the room found daya sleeping on the bed**

**He came near daya… Acp was standing at the room door**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. utho.. baat karo mujhse.. plz.. utho.. baat karo mujhse aab hum chale jayenge yeaha se yeaha koi acha nahi hai... dekho yea acp sir unhone bhi promise tor diya tum utho.. chalo.. utho na... naraaj ho mujse? mein tumhare saath nahi aaya isliye na? Acha sorry wo na sab le gaye mujhe sorry.. danto mujhe danto na.. daya..

**Acp sir came forward.. abhijeet..**

**Abhijeet:** Dekho na aap daya baat nahi ker raha hai... acha dard hai isliye so raha hai na?

**Acp:** haan.. usey dard hai.. isliye wo soh raha hai..

**Abhijeet:** Acha acha fir mein na yeaha baithta hu... uthega to hum chale jayenge...

**He sit on the tool nearby and started rubbing daya's arm**

**Acp was tears.. abhijeet...** daya nahi uthega..

**Abhjeet looked at him angrily**

**Abhijeet:** kya keh rahe hey aap kyu nahi uthega? haan?

**Rajat came forward**

**Rajat: **sir pls aap shant ho jayiye

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. **(shouting)** daya uthega..

**Acp sir tried to say something but abhijeet hold his arm** boliye na uthega na boliye na

**Acp:** pata nahi kab uthega

**Abhijeet left him** abhie uthega mein uthaunga na

**He moved near to daya rubbed his hairs..**

**Abhijeet:** daya utho na dekho sab kya bol rahe hai tumhare abhi ko darr lagta hai na utho..

**But he didn't get the desired response so started shaking him loud making the alarm of the patient room buzz... and the machines showing higher beat**

**Abhijeet:** daya daya utho na

**He started crying loud… Acp and rajat was trying their best to pull him away**

**The doctor entered and order them to take away abhijeet**

**But abhijeet was not ready to go...** nahi.. jana mujhe.. chodo.. mujhe.. he jerked.. rajat's hand.. Tum sab gande ho choro

**But acp and rajat with the help of staff members pulled him out.. **

**He was shouting at the top of his voice but the ears which always were alert** **on his voice was sleeping..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you so much for your.. reviews.. but only 20 reveiws? Bahut hi disappointing hai… I am not happy at all.. with this kind of response.. kaha pehle.. 35 reviews aate they ab.. muskil se 20 review.. seriously plz.. do review.. ab mai late update karna shuru kar dungi… agar reviews kum hote gaye toh.. so sorry.. but I will not update this story… till I get… minimum 30 reviews.. story ke climax mei.. mai itna toh maang hi sakti hun aap sabse.. ki review.. kardo.. mai isko iss chapter mei khatam kar deti.. par bas un 20 regular reviewers ke liye maine isko.. badaya.. par response aise hi aata raha toh.. mai nahi.. karungi… plz.. do review… 300 views hote hai aur bas 20 reviews… plz do review… next update depends on your reviews… I am sorry but.. u all make me do this… **

**Toh.. ab kya hoga? Any guesses… sochtey raho.. hum aate wapas.. jaldi se review sab.. I think it will finish soon… yup.. 2 chapters.. more.. so plz.. review… **


	12. HUM

**A/N: so last chapter… enjoy… **

Acp and rajat with help of staff.. pulled Abhijeet out of room.. he was screaming..

They took him to the car.. He was losing his consciousness daya wo uthh kyu.. use uthana..

He was about to faint

Rajat grabbed him and abhijeet turned senseless in his arms

Abhijeet sir... rajat uttered.. acp sir.. abhijeet sir.. behosh ho gaye hai..

Acp sir looked at his face and called the ward boys...

Abhijeet was taken in the hospital.. He was lying unconscious there for two days with high fever

On the third day he gained conscious.. he looked around.. He sat up feeling dizzy

daya.. ha wo so raha tha.. use uthana hai…

He tried to get up from bed... He was about to fall down... when a nurse came in..

Nurse: Sir aap..

Abhijeet: daya.. ko uthana hai.. jana hai mujhe... daya ke pass..

Nurse: Dekhiye aap baithiye.. aap ke dost coma mei hai... aap letiye mein doctor ko bula ti hu

Abhijeet: nahi.. nahi.. baithna mujhe.. daya ko uthana hai.. humhe jana hai..

He tries to move out… the nurse calls for the ward boys… doctor ward boys came rushing in.. Ward boys tried to make abhijeet lie down but he is uncontrollable. He tries to get up... but he was weak to protest... He tried to push them… choro gande.. jao... jane doh mujhe

The doctor tries to inject him but he grabs his neck.. mujhe jane doh daya ke pass.. choro

With lots of force they inject sedative and after he turned unconscious.. doctor ordered.. acp pradyuman ko call karo

Acp arrives.. in hospital as soon as possible..

he meets with doctor...

Acp: doctor.. sab tek hai na.. aapne mujhe kyu bulaya... aachanak..

Doctor: Dekhiye yea Mr Abhijeet inki mental condition...

Acp: abhijeet.. wo.. kya hua ussey?

Doctor: Dekhiye wo bahut ajeeb behave ker rahe they, i want to know his history.. unhe koi mental problem?

Acp: darasal.. abhijeet.. ke saath.. and he tells him everything...

Doctor: Dekhiye i think he need proper mental treatment..

Acp: matlab? kya hai doctor aapka..

He is not in stable mental condition... Mr pradyuman.. he need mental attendance

Acp: toh.. aap kehna chahtey hai ki hum ussey..

Doctor: Jee...

He is too violent to be treated otherwise

Acp: koi aur rasta nahi hai ussey tek karne ka..

Doctor: Jee filal to aap unhe gher le jaiye.. jinpey wo viswas karte hai.. jinko wo thik se pehchan paye aise kisike help se unhe samjhaiye ki Mr daya coma mei hai aur situation kya hai... Ager wo man jaye then fine jab tak daya thik na ho aap unhi ki help se unka care ker sakte hai per ager wo.. nah samjhe to

Acp: jee samjta hun.. uska dhyan rakhne wala.. khayal rakhne wala sambalne waala.. toh soh raha hai...

Doctor: Jee to isiliye assylum...

Acp: te.. k hai.. bej.. dunga.. ussey mei.. aasylum mei..

Doctor: I am sorry to say sir per yeahi sahi rehega

Acp: Filhal hum use gher le ja sakte hai?

Doctor: jee sir agar wo maan jae toh

Acp: Jee mil sakta hu usse?

Doctor: jee

Acp goes to meet Abhijeet who was lying semiconscious.. he sits beside him.. Calls softly abhijeet.. Abhijeet opens his eyes slowly...

Abhijeet: Daya daya jag gaya na?

Acp: nahi..

Abhijeet: Kyu.. kyu... woh kab uthega? mujhe jana hai uske pass

Acp: pata nahi wo kab uthega.. tum gher chalo

Abhijeet: Nahi gher gher nahi jana daya ko leke jana hai... jaha wo log nahi ayenge

Acp: abhijeet... jab daya uth jayega usko lekar jayengey

Abhijeet: Kyu aab kyu nahi.. ek bar le chalo uske pass.. mein bulaunga to wo uth jayega.. Sir pata hai aapko..usne kaha tha wo sab yaad kerwayega.. chalo na

Acp: beta aapne kosish ki thi na.. wo nahi utha

Abhijeet: Nahi uthega.. usse mujhe bahut si baatein kerni hai.. please.. ek bar

Acp: aacha mei tumhe le kar jaunga phir tum gher chalogey

Abhijeet: Ha ha hum dono chalenge

Acp: tek hai chalo

They both moved to daya's room.. abhijeet went to daya... he sat on the stool

He hold daya's hand

Daya dekho na uth jao.. mujhe na acha nahi lagta bahut darr lagta hai.. utho na tum.. daya pls utho.. sun kyu nahi rahe tum... He jerk daya utho na pls.. apne abhi ki pass ayo na… daya pls aao.. sab gande hai.. Daya aajao na..

He broke down in loud cry

Acp came forward placed his hand.. on abhijeet shoulder.. abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Dekho na yea baat nahi karta..

Acp: haan jaldi karega.. tum chalo gher...

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi isse taqleef hogi.. dekhiye koi nahi hai yeaha.. taqleef hogi toh?

Acp: taqleef nahi hogi yaha doctors hai sab hai.. kuch nahi hoga.. daya ko..

Abhijeet: Nahi koi nahi hai dekho na.. kaise soh raha hai

Acp: haan wo soh raha hai.. ussey sone doh..

He pulls Abhijeet who jerks

Abhijeet: kaha na nahi jana yeahi rehna hai, sapna dekh ke dar gaya to?

Acp: abhijeet.. nahi.. uthega.. daya.. abhi.. chalo..

Abhijeet: Nahi jana kaha na

Acp: abhijeet.. chalo.. daya ko bura lagega na.,. tum kisi ki baat nahi mantey

Abhijeet: Mein gher jaunga to... Daya ajayega na?

Acp: haan haan daya aayega...

Abhijeet: Jaldi aana.. daya tum..

He moved out with acp... Acp took abhijeet home... He was kept under sedatives. Whenever he come to conscious he was truly uncontrollable.

Three months passed.. that day abhijeet was really violent

Abhijeet: Mujhe jana hai daya ke pass kaha na maine... choro mujhe.. daya bula raha hai suno.. suno na wo abhi ko bula raha hai

Rajat tried to make him sit but abhijeet pushed him hardly on the floor… Abhijeet tried to move but feeling high pain in his head he sat down.. rajat phone rang, it was from hospital

he picked the phone.. hello

person: Hello senior inspector rajat? mai city hospital se bol raha hu

Rajat: jee boliyie

Person: Mr daya ko hosh aa gaya

Rajat: kya tek hai.. thank you

Person: Aap log aa jaiye

Rajat: jee aatey hai

Rajat disconnected the call and called acp sir

Acp: hello haan rajat bolo

Rajat: Sir hospital se phone aaya tha.. sir daya sir

Acp: kya hua daya ko?

Rajat: Unhe hosh aagaya... aap ajayiye.. mein bhi.. abhijeet sir..

He looks around abhijeet sir...kaha gaye

He says in phone.. sir aap pahuchiye hum aatey hai..

Acp: tek hai.. rajat

He cut the call and rajat looked for abhijeet

He called.. sir... abhijeet sir..

He moves to hall found Abhijeet sitting on floor holding Daya's photo

Abhijeet: daya dekho na koi mujhe tumhare pass nahi le ja rahe hai.. mujhe yaad nahi na kaise jate hai.. warna mein aa jata.. tum bula rahe ho na...

Rajat have tears in his eyes.. sir.. he said.. in teary tone..

Abhijeet moved away from him

Rajat: sir.. plz. baat sunyie meri

Abhijeet: Mujhe daya cahiye... aur kuch nahi sunna

Rajat: sir daya sir ke pass hi lekar jaane wala hun mei aapko

Abhijeet stood up with a jerk sach? le jaoge tum mujhe? kal ki tarah sula nahi doge na? haan?

Rajat: haan le kar jaunga.. aapko nahi sulaunga..

Abhijeet: Chalo.. abhie chalo..

Rajat: haan tek hai sir.. chaliye..

He takes out abhijeet and drove to hospital

Abhijeet immediately ran.. in..

In daya's room acp sir was present

Daya asked sir abhi.. wo thik hai na

Acp: haan.. haan.. daya.. abhijeet tek hai..

Daya: Sir aap kuch chupa rahe hey...

Before Acp can reply the door flung open

Abhijeet entered.. in he smiled seeing daya... Daya... he called and rushed to daya

Daya sat up and abhijeet hugged him hiding his face in his chest.. He was sobbing.. daya.. ruffles his hairs.. abhi kya hua? tum roh kyu rahe ho.. mai tek hun aab..

Abhijeet: Tum uth nahi rahe they.. sab sab mujhe nahi aane de rahe they... aur mujhe sula dete they aur na wo sab.. Daya tum aab bilkul sona nahi aab...

He started crying bitterly

Daya: nahi abhi.. rote nahi.. mai uth gaya na.. ab.. koi kuch nahi karega..

Abhijeet looks up daya makes him sit on the bed...

Abhijeet complains pata hai tumhe sab mujhe kahi bejne ki baat ker rahe they.. kitna ganda jagah tha.. mein kitna bolta tha ki tumhare pass ana hey... per.. yaad nahi tha na kaise aana hai... toh.. raat ko kitna darr he shivered

Daya: nahi abhi.. kahi nahi jaogey tum.. mere saath hi rahogey...

Abhijeet: Sachi na.. pata hai uss doctor ne kaha tha mein pagal... he hugs daya tightly closed his eyes tightly… daya continued patting his back..."sir yea sab?"

Acp: daya wo..

Daya: Kya sir?

Acp: wo.. doctor ne kaha tha ki abhijeet ko mental asylum mei bej diya jae..

Abhijeet cuddled near daya more… daya soothed his back shhh abhi kuch nahi hua...

Daya: Sir doctor ne kaha aur aap log?

Acp: daya.. abhijeet ko sambalna muskil ho raha tha kisi ki baat nahi sun raha tha wo..

Daya: To aapne socha usse chutkara liya jaye

Acp: nahi.. daya.. aisa nahi hai..

Daya: Fir... aap logo ne yea kyu soch liya

Acp: daya.. kya karte hum..

Daya: Kya matlab hai aapka?

Acp: Itna bojh ho gaya mera bhai aap sab pey?

His tone is really loud and harsh.. abhijeet looked up.. daya...

Daya: haan abhi..

Abhijeet: Hum gher kab chalega?

Daya: hum aaj hi chalengey gher

Abhijeet: Hum na yeaha se dur chle jayenge

Daya: haan abhi yaha se dhur.. chalengey..

Abhijeet: Inn logo ke pass nahi ayenge hum...

Acp sir tried abhijeet dekho..

Daya: aap dekhiye sir.. abhijeet ko joh dekhna tha wo dekh liya isne

Acp: Daya tum to samjhdar...

Daya: haan sir hun samjhdar bharosa tha mujhe aap par ki aap mere abhi ko.. sambal lengey.. par nahi.. wo toh aapke bojh ban gaya tha na... isliye bejh diya ussey..

Acp: beja nahi tha daya humne... bas socha...

Daya: socha.. bhi kaise aapne sir..

Acp: Daya wo hum...

Daya cut him off with discharge sir

Acp: daya.. par.. abhi tum

Daya: Sir discharge... And he just looked away

Acp: tek hai.. and he left...

Daya turned to abhijeet

Daya: abhi...

Abhijeet: haan daya

Daya: Darr gaye they?

Abhijeet: haan bahut..

Daya: Aab thik hu na mein?

Abhijeet: haan.. par tum.. itni dher nahi sona kabhi...

Daya: Haan aab kabhie aisa nahi karunga.. thik hai na?

Abhijeet: pakka.. promise..

Daya: Ha promise aab chalo ansu pocho.. aur batao inn dino thik se they na tum? tabiyet thik thi na?

Abhijeet: haan daya.. wo.. na.. mujhe.. tumhare pass nahi aane de rahe they... mai kitna kaha kisine nahi suni meri baat.. aur.. wo zabardasti sulate they

Daya: Sulate they? matlab?

Abhijeet: Wo log sedative deke...

Daua: Aur kya hua tha abhi? haan?

Abhijeet: daya.. nahi tum nahi chodna mujhe akele..

Daya: Nahi abhi kabhie nahi chorunga..

Abhijeet: toh chalo.. yaha se sab gande hai..

Daya: Haan haan hum aaj hi..

Acp sir came in.. daya.. ab tum gher jaa sakte ho..

Daya: Thank you sir daya was about to get up when acp sir started daya dekho doctors ka kehna hai abhijeet ki halat mey jitni sudhar aaaya tha aab uski halat usse kayi jyada biger chuki hai.. tum bhi kaafi kamjor

He stopped with fixed glare of daya

Daya: to kya sir ise asylum bej du? Pagal nahi hai yea bhai hai mera aur sir aab hum dono mese koi aapka officer nahi hai isliye abhi pey aur khud pey aab mera haq hey aapka nahi

Acp sir said in a teary tone daya mein tum dono ka dushman nahi hu

Abhijeet was looking at both...

Daya's patience is really lost now. he tried to got up with a jerk.. but he got misbalanced.. Abhijeet hold him in time with daya nahi...

Daya stood properly looked at Acp sir with dekh liya sir aapne

Acp: daya par..

Daya: Kya per sir?

Acp: tek hai.. jaisa tumhari marzi mai nahi rukunga tumhe.. per yea to jan sakta hu na ki tum kaha jana chahte ho?

Acp: delhi sir..

Daya: Per yeaha bhi to reh sakte ho na tum

Before daya can answer abhijeet protested nahi hum yeaha nahi rehenge

Acp: par abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Kaha na yeaha nahi rehenge wo log fir ajayenge hum dur bahut dur chale jayenge.. aap baga nahi sake na unn logo ko.. haan wo aagaye to... hum nahi rehenge

Acp: tek hai abhijeet.. tum dono jaa sakte mai nahi rukunga tumhe..

Daya smiles

Daya: sir aapse bahut umid thi sir... sorry... chalte hey...

Acp: daya.. agar kabhi zazurat padhey toh yaad karna.. bhali hi offices nahi rahe.. par beta mana hai tum dono ko..

Daya: Beta? sir koi bete ko pagal khane bej deta hai sir?

Acp: nahi beja na maine ussey...

Daya: Din raat sedative se sula rakhta hai.. dekha aapne iski halat.. kitna dara hua hai.. teen mahine mei kitna weak ho gaya.. Sir kya kiya tha isne, mere pass aane ki jid hi to ki thi.. fir sir? Aise treat kerenge aap apne bete ko?

Acp: samjaya maine.. abhijeet ko.. bahut samjaya.. pyaar se.. nahi mana wo..

Daya: Sir aapko pata hey na iski haalat... dimaagi halat ka pata hey na aapko? kaha tha aapne jab delhi se call kiya tha ki daya tum ajao hum sambhal lenge? meine kaaha tha na aapko ki sir iss bar to bach gaya per mujhe ager kuch ho jaye to abhi yeaha bilkul akela.. Aapne kaha tha na aap sambhal lenge

Acp: haan kaha tha maine sambhal lunga.. par nahi.. mei fail ho gaya.. shayad.. abhijeet.. ko tumhari itni buri adaat ho gayi hai ki.. koi aur dikhta hi nahi hai..

Daya: Sir teen mahine nahi hua.. mein sach mey kabhie nahi uthta to?

Acp: daya..

Daya: Tab kya hota sir?

Acp had no answer for this.. he was quiet..

Daya: Mein mar jata toh? Abhijeet hold his hand tightly

Daya sighed

sir chalta hu...

Acp sir looked at his both sons.. and they move away…

**A/N: thank you so much.. very less review.. not satisfied.. never mine.. this was the last chapter… plz do review… **

Naz- D- thank you so much di…

Krittika di- thank you so much.. aapke help ke bina yeh shayad ho hi nahi pata..

Abhidayafan- thank you so much di…

Guests- thank you so much…

Duo angel- thank you di… suspense ki bacchi.. hehe.. mera ek aur naam :P

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Rukmani- thank you so much…

Khushi Mehta- thank you so much.. mai tek hun..

Artanish- thank you so much…

Sheetal- thank you so much…

As anjaana- thank you so much…

Naina mallik- thanks a lot..

Bhumi98- thanks a lot..

Rai-the nightqueen- thank you so much..

Other thank you so much… for reading…

**A/N: plz do review... thank you so much... **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hi friends.. only for mine few.. reviewers I am continuing this… but I am really disappointed with number of reviews… :( anyways.. enjoy… **

**Duo walked away from there..**

**Rajat looked towards acp then moved out following** **them**

Rajat: sir daya sir.. mein aapko gher chor deta hu chaliye

Daya: nahi rajat.. hum gher nahi delhi jayengey..

Rajat: Per sir abhie toh flight nahi hogi na.. aur abhijeet sir ne subha se kuch khaya bhi nahi.. aap chaliye gher fresh hoke airport jaiyega

Daya: tumhe takleef karne ki zazurat nahi hai.. hum chale jayengey..

Rajat: Sir kisiki care kerna achi baat hey sir per aap bina bajah bakiyo pey gussa ker rahe hey

Daya: tek hai rajat.. chalo..

**Rajat opened the back door signaling duo to sit and moved to the driving sit.. The car started… daya decided to speak with rajat about this past 3 months**

Daya: rajat.. kya tum mujhe bata sakte ho 3 mahiney mei kya kya hua?

Rajat: Sir hua to bahut kuch hai sir... doctors ne faisla ker liya tha ki abhijeet sir ka koi bhi ilaaj aise nahi ho sakta... unloge ne strictly unhe asylum bejne ko keh diya

Daya: phir?

Rajat: Aapne to acp sir pey gussa ker liya per sir acp sir ne nahi mani yea baat... Sir aap andaja nahi laga sakte abhijeet sir ki haalat..

**Daya looked at abhijeet**.. wo dikh rahi hai.. **Abhijeet relax placed his head on daya's shoulder… And closed his eyes.. rajat looked at the scene through rare view mirror**

Rajat: nahi sir aap nahi dekh sakte.. yea joh aap shant sa abhijeet sir dekh rahe hai yea aisa nahi the.. pal pal unhe samhalna aur mushkil ho raha tha bas ek jid daya ki pass jana hai.

**He paused with a sigh**

Daya: toh aane detey.. kuch galat toh nahi keh raha tha wo..

Rajat: Doctor allow nahi kerte they sir.. jab pehli bar wo aapse mile to itna violent tarika se react kiya.. doctors ko darr tha wo aapko nuksaan..

Daya: abhijeet ke haatho mujhe nuksaan.. kabhi nahi... rajat..

Rajat: Sir har cheez to humari haatho mey nahi hota na sir.. aur doctors galat bhi nahi they abhijeet sir ney jaise react kiya... apko jerks aane lage they...

**Daya looked at abhijeet.. and back to rajat.**. rajat par.. ussey din raat sedatives mei rakhne ki kya zazurat thi...

Daya: aisa kya kar diya tha.. abhijeet ne..

Rajat: Sir wo control mey nahi they kisike.. bahut jid kerte they, jid nahi manaya jaye to violent ho jate they khud ko hi jakhmi... aap unki haath pey dekhiye

**Daya saw abhijeet's hand.. which really has.. marks..**

Rajat: Dekha sir aapne? koi rasta nahi tha humare pass... sir ne asylum ke doctor ke pass le gaye they.. per asylum ka haal dekh ke wo apne bete ko waha nahi chor paye sir

**Daya sighed he turns to abhijeet and calls him softly.. abhi**

**Abhijeet opens his eyes..** hmm.. **Daya points to the wounds and scratch marks**

Daya: ye sab kyu kiya tumne?

Abhijeet looks down.. Daya lifts up his face abhi kya hai yea sab haan

Abhijeet: mujhe.. gussa.. aaya.. nahi jane de raha tha koi.. mujhe.. tumhare pass..

Daya: To tum yea sab karoge? pagal ho gaye they?

**Abhijeet nodes no..**

Daya: Fir pagalo wale harkat kyu ker rahe they...?

Rajat says sir pls

Daya: nahi rajat... kuch maat bolo tum..

Rajat: Per sir aise wo aur disturb ho jayenge

Daya: nahi rajat... bahut ziddi ho gaya hai.. yeh..

**Abhijeet looked at daya **

Abhijeet: per mujhe koi jane kyu nahi de rahe they.. yea rajat pata hey mein roj isse kehta tha per yea sunta hi nahi tha... aur kehta tha mein jaunga to tumhe taqleef hogi.. bahut gussa aya.. meine ise daanta nahi suna to khud pey gussa aagaya.. sorry... tum bhi uss doctor ki tarah pagal bologe mujhe?

Daya: abhijeet.. nahi mai tumhe pagal nahi keh raha hun

**Rajat smiled seeing at daya…**

**Abhijeet shook his head..** abhie to kaha

Daya: wo.. wo.. sorry..

Abhijeet: Kaan pakro

**daya holds his ears and looks at abhijeet..** ab maaf kardo..

**Rajat started laughing loud..**

**Abhi hugs daya with** agey se nahi kehna..

Daya: nahi kahunga... rajat.. tumhe hassi kyu aa rahi hai... itni..

Rajat: Aap ne kaan jo pakra to bus.. sorry sir

Daya smiled.. it's okay.. Abhijeet tugged at daya's sleeve

Daya: abhi.. kya..

Abhijeet: Bhukh lagi hey

Daya: rajat.. koi restaurant hai toh waha lelo gadi.. gher jake banane ka time nahi.. hai.. jyda wait karwana.. aacha nahi hai...

Rajat: Gher pey khana bana hua hey

Daya: toh chalo.. jaldi chalao.. gadi.. bhuk toh mujhe bhi lagi hai bahut

Rajat speeds up the car with sir pata hey teen mahine bad suna hey yea baat abhijeet sir ki muh se

Daya: aacha... kyu abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Kisse kehta mein?

Daya: rajat se kehtey..

Abhijeet: Kyu.. mere bhai to tum ho na? fir

Daya: haan abhi mai hun tumhara bhai..

Abhijeet: Fir usse kyu kehta

Daya: wo dost hai na aur dost se kuch bhi keh sakte hai

Abhijeet: Nahi mujhe serf tumse hi kehna hai

**He pouted **

**Rajat reached duo home**

Rajat: sir aa gaye gher..

**They moved in the house**

Rajat: sir aap dono baithye mai khana garam karke laata hun..

**Daya sat on sofa.. abhi sat beside him.. soon rajat returned with food and served them...**

**Daya started taking food but abhi sat folding his hands**

Daya: kya hua abhi aise kyu baithe ho

Abhijeet: To kya karu

Daya: khana khao

Abhijeet: Tum khilao...

Daya: aacha.. tek hai..

**He fed Abhijeet after feeding session Rajat was about to move**

Daya called rajat

Rajat: yes.. sir

Daya: I am sorry

Rajat: I am sorry maat kahiye aap mujhse.. agar aapko sorry kehna hi hai toh acp sir ko kahiye..

Daya: Kal mein milunga unse

Rajat smiles.. sir aap plz maat jayie na..

Daya: Pata nahi.. abhi manega nahi..

Rajat: aap manayengey toh wo zazur man jayengey...

Daya: Pata nahi rajat wo bahut ziddi hey

Rajat: ziddi toh hai.. par aapki baat suntey hai wo.. aap unhe samjayengey toh wo samaj jayengey

Daya: Koshish karunga per joh nahi ker sakta use bahut dara hua hey wo..

Rajat: jee sir.. aur aapki unka darr dur karna hai.. sir

Daya: Ha rajat isiliye sayed hume sayad bahar jana pare per mein latunga

**Rajat smiled.**. thank you sir.. aap nahi jante.. itne mahine kaise guzare hai humne.. aap dono ke bina.. acp sir kitna yaad karte they aap dono ko

Daya: Yea to tha na..

Rajat: haan they par unhone kabhi abhijeet sir ko aise nahi dekhan chaha..

Daya: Pata nahi rajat kabhie abhi firse thik..

Rajat: nahi sir.. abhijeet sir thik hongey.. waqt lagega par dekhna ek din zazrur tek hongey

Daya: Sach rajat?

**Daya asked in an earnest tone**

Rajat: haan sir tek hongey wo aur dekhna.. phirse aap dono ek saath bureau aaogey.. pehle jaise..

**Daya smiles...**

Rajat: par uske liye aapko abhijeet sir ko manana hoga.. yaha rokne ke liye.. jayie.. baat kijiye unse..

Daya: Hmmm tum acp sir se..

Rajat: mai unse baat kar lunga sir..

Daya: Thank you rajat

**Rajat smiled..** jayiye sir..

**Daya moves inside… Abhijeet is sitting on sofa attaching his head on headrest**

**Daya called Abhiii Abhijeet opened his eyes**

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya: Hum acp sir se milne jayenge thik hey

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: Wo bahut dukhi hai na

Abhijeet: tumne unhe danta isliye wo dukhi hai

Daya: Ha abhi bahut galat kiya meine

Abhijeet: tum unko bhi kaan pakarke sorry bolna

Daya: Ha abhi mein bolunga unhe sorry... abhi hum unke pass hi rukenge

Abhijeet: kyu? delhi jana hai na...

Daya: Nahi abhi.. yeaha sab ache hai

Abhijeet: nahi.. nahi.. aache nahi hai... gande.. hai... sab..

Daya: Abhi dekho wo log humse bahut pyar kerte hey

Abhijeet: nahi.. tumhare pass mujhe.. koi nahi aane.. deta.. tha.. aur.. wo.. nahi..

Daya: Abhi mein bimaar tha na..

Abhijeet: mai toh tumhara dhyan rakhta.. par kisine nahi rakhne diya

Daya: Abhi tum nahi rakh pate na

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: Abhi tum bahut pareshan they na

Abhijeet: haan tha mei pareshan..

Daya: To kaise khayal rakh pate? isliye wo nahi ane dete they tumhe

Abhijeet: par yaha nahi rehna humhe.. wo gande log.. phirse aa jayengey.. aur tumhe.. mujhse dhur kar dengey..

Daya: Wo aab nahi ayenge...promise.. per abhi hum chale jayenge to acp sir bahut akela hi rehenge

Abhijeet: Kyu unka koi nahi hai

Daya: Nahi abhi unke serf hum dono hi hey aur koi nahi

Abhijeet: Kyu wo kaun hai humhare?

Daya: Wo humare sir hey, humare father ki tarah hai wo

Abhijeet: Hmm par unhone aapne promise pura nahi kiya

Daya: Abhi promise to meine bhi kiya tha kabhie tumhe nahi chorunga per mein bhi to..

Abhijeet: Dubara aisa nahi karna.. Warna mei baat nahi karunga tumse

Daya: Acha thik hai per acp sir ke pass jaoge na?

**Abhijeet nodes yes**

Daya: Aab gussa nahi ho na unpey

Abhijeet: Nahi..

Daya: Thik hey.. fir hum kal jake unse maafi manglenge.. mujhe aisa nahi kerna tha.. meine itna gusse se sir se...

Abhijeet: Haan unko kitna bura laga hoga.. hum kal hi jayengey

Abhijeet: Hmmm... tumhe waise rote dekh pata nahi kya hogaya tha... gussa bahut karte ho tum.. Mujhe bhi daantey ho

Daya: Acha? sab kasur mera hey? waise ro kyiu rahe they fir? Aur dantna kab meine tumhe

Abhijeet: Dantna na gadi mei

Daya: To tumne datne wali harkat ki na?koi khud ko chot pahuchata hey?aur khana peena kis khushi mey chor rakhe they?

Abhijeet: Tumne bhi toh nahi khaya hoga na khana

Daya: Mein to.. abhi mein coma mey tha tum to thik they na? aur ager kabhie mein na rahu tumharre pass to tum aisa karoge?

Abhijeet: Tum kyu nahi rahogey.. mai tumhe kahi nahi jaane dunga..

Daya smiles... Ruffles his hairs with thik hey per ager kabhie mein tumhare pass na rahu to tab acp sir rajat jo kehenge sab sunna tum thik hey?

Abhijeet: Thik hai mein sab ki baat sunlunga per tum promise karo tum jab bhi mein bulaunga ajaoge..

Daya nods acha chalo aab thora aram krlo.. chalo.. raat bhi ho gayi hai.. so jate hai..

Abhijeet: Hmm mere pass hi soh tum kitna time ho gaya hai tumne mujhe sulaya nahi

Daya: Ha aaj sulata hu chalo...

**They both moved to bedroom**

**Daya lied him down and sat beside him caressing his hairs asked**

Daya: Itni din tum akele sote they

Abhijeet: Acp sir sulake sir chale jate they raat ko neend khul jati aur..

**Abhi says in a scared tone…** bahut andhera darr lagta tha.. bahut darr.. tumhe bulata tha mein.. fir mujhe injection

Daya: injection kaun lagaya?

Abhijeet: Rajat... aur acp sir ne bhi..

Daya: Aacha

Abhijeet: Ha aur andhere mey darr lagta tha to koi nahi aata tha

Daya: Aab mai aa gaya hun na

Abhijeet: Hmm raat ko so jaunga to chale nahi jana un sab ki tarah thik hey?

Daya: nahi jaunga abhi.. kahi nahi jaunga mei

Abhijeet: Hmm...

**Abhi shifts his head on daya's lap and moves to sleep.. Soon daya too drifts into sleep**

**Next day evening they move to acp house**

**Daya rings the bell and acp opens the door **daya abhijeet aao andar

**They moved in.. Daya was hesitating how to start acp too was silent**

**Abhijeet looking at both said** sir daya ko sorry cahiye

Acp: Sorry kyu?

Daya said sir wo mein kal... wo

Abhijeet: daya wo.. wo maat karo baat bolo..

Daya glares at him abhijeet pouts making acp smile.. ha daya bolo

Acp encourages daya

Daya: Sir.. kal mai gusse mei bahut kuch keh diya I am sorry sir mujhe aapse aiase baat nahi karni chahiye thi

**Acp patted his shoulder**

Acp: mujhe bura tumhari baato ka nahi laga daya mujhe to bas

Daya: Kya sir?

Acp: Tum log firse dur jo jane wale ho

Daya smiles nahi sir hum kahi nahi jaa rahe hai

Acp looks at him

Acp: sach

Daya: Haan sir aap abhijeet se puch lijiye..

**Abhijeet smiles**

Abhijeet: haa sach hum nahi jayenge aur mujhe bhi sorry kehna tha

Acp: Aacha tumko sorry kyu kehna hai

Abhijeet: Meine daya se sikayet ki usne isliya danta na to

**He hold his ears sorry**

**Acp comes to him puts his hands down..** nahi abhijeet koi baat nahi i am sorry maine aapna promise pura nahi kiya na

Abhijeet: Nahi aapne koshish ki thi na... per aap ne ek ganda kaam bhi kiya

**Daya looks at him and signals him to stop**

Acp: Nahi daya bolne doh abhijeet ko.. bolo abhijeet

Abhijeet: Nahi sir kuch nahi.. Firse daant paregi

Acp: Arey bolo na.. mao kha lunga daant

Abhijeet: Aapko nahi mujhe.. gher jake daant paregi

Acp: Nahi padegi daya nahi daatna abhijeet ko samjhe...

**Daya smiles**

**Abhijeet complains **aapne mujhe daya se milne kyu nahi diya?

Acp: mai tumne milne deta par wo doctor hai na usne mana kiya tha.. Aur tumhari tabiyat bhi toh tek nahi thi

Abhijeet: To aap uss doctor ko daant dete... daya ne kaha hey aapse sab darte hey

**Acp smiles..** Doctor nahi darte mujhe

Abhijeet: To aap daya ko gher kyu nahi le aye?

Acp: hospital mei doctors uska aache se dhyan rakhtey they.. dekho daya tek bhi ho gaya..

**Abhijeet looks down silently and nods.. Daya smiles**

Daya: ho gaya tumhara question answer session?

Abhijeet: haan ho gaya...

Daya turns to acp sir

Daya: sir aap ne maaf ker diya na?

Acp: haan daya ker diya maaf..

Daya: Sir hum chalte hey... kal parso mey ekbar delhi jana to parega fir hum yeahi rehenge

Acp: tek hai daya.. par akele nahi.. rajat ya kisiko saath lekar jaana..

Daya: Sir abhi hoga na...

Acp: maine kab kaha nahi hoga... tum dono akele nahi jaogey..

Daya: Per sir.. aap bekar mey

Acp: daya.. bekar mei nahi.. tumhe kya lagta hai wo tum logo par dubara humla nahi kar sakte delhi mei.. bhi..

Daya: Nahi sir aap hi ne to kaha ki police ne kaafi members ko arrest ker chuke hey baki bhi jald hi giraf mey honge sir.. aap fiqar mat kijiye.. aur mujhe aapse ek jaruri baat karni thi

Acp: kya baat hai daya?

Daya: Mujhe ek permission cahiye

Acp: kaise permission?

Daya: Sir wo case.. uss gang ki pura case mein khud unofficially handle kerna cahta hu...

**Before acp can reply a scared voice is heard** nahiii tum nahi karoge

Daya: Abhijeet kuch nahi hoga

Abhijeet: Nahi kaha na nahi jaoge tum... sir kaho na aap

Acp: daya.. nahi hum dekh rahe hai na.. tumhe kya zazurat hai..

Daya: Sir pls...aapko bharosa hey na mujhpey?

Acp: bharosa hai tumpe.. par.. mai tumhe khatre mei nahi daal sakta..

Daya: Sir mujhe kuch nahi hoga pls sir

Acp: tek hai.. daya..

**Abhijeet grabbed daya's arms** nahi tum nahi karoge yea.. sir pls aap na kahiye na.. pls... tum.. nahi...

Daya: abhi.. mujhe kuch nahi hoga.. sach.. tum daro maat..

Abhijeet: Nahi wo log bahut bure hey.. delhi mey bhi chot lagi thi.. aur iss bar bhi.. nahi.. tum aisa nahi... pls...

**He was frightened badly so daya postponed the matter with** sir hum gher jate hey kal mein bureau mey milunga aapse...

Daya: Chalo abhi

**daya.. and abhijeet... left.. from there.. After reaching home both sat back on sofa when daya's phone rang.. After finishing the call he noticed abhijeet not present in the hall and some muffled voice coming from his room daya went to his room.. he entered in.. saw abhi... Lying on bed burying his face in the bed.. daya sat on bed.. called softly.. **abhi..

Abhijeet: Jao tum mjhe tumse baat nahi karni

Daya: par.. kyu? maine kya kiya.. maine toh tumhe daanta bhi nahi

Abhijeet: Nahi tum ne kaha na tum unloge ke saath laroge? akele

Daya: kyu mai nahi ladh sakta.. mujhe bahut takat hai..

Abhijeet: Tum nahi jaoge bas..

**Abhijeet sits up**

Abhijeet: tum mujhe daantlo,baat bhi mat karo, mere taraf dekhna bhi nahi... per yea baat manlo..

**He grabs daya's palms.. but daya was stubborn**

Daya: abhi.. kuch nahi hoga mujhe... sach mei.. tum nahi chahtey jinhone tumhe.. itna.. sataya.. unhe.. mai.. maru..

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi cahta mein..kuch nahi cahta...bas tum nahi jaoge...

**He hits his hand hardly on the side table**

Abhijeet: nahi jaoge... kuch nahi karoge... firse so gaye to? nahi...

**He again bangs his hand** nahiiii

Daya takes his hand kya abhi itna gussa... nahi hoga kuch I promise

Abhijeet: Nahi.. tumhe meri promise tum nahi jaoge... daya unn log ki baat hote hey wo sab cheez dikhayi deti hey bahut darr..

**His breaths were rapid... and sweat covering his forehead**

Daya: Abhi.. aacha nahi jaata mei.. tum leth jao

Abhijeet: Nahi pehle promise karo... warna wo sab tumhe bhi marenge... bandh kamre mey... marenge... injection lagayenge...

Daya: Haan haan tek hai nahi jaunga tum leth jao

**Abhijeet lies down cuddling like a frightened kid.. and holding daya's hand near his heart..**

Promise nahi torna

**Daya Hmm patting his forehead..**

**Abhijeet drifts in sleep fear still present in his expression**

Daya: Kaise bhi iske daar ko dhur karna hoga mujhe.. Doctor se hi baat karni hogi

**Daya calls doctor.. **

Daya: hello.. mai daya..

Doctor: jee.. kahiye.. kaisi hai aapki tabiyat..

Daya: mai toh tek hun doctor.. mujhe aapse abhijeet ke baare mei baat karni hai..

Doctor: haan..

Daya: doctor.. abhijeet.. and.. he tells all.. the things…

Doctor: daya.. mere hisab.. se.. abhi se puch puch ke wo sari baatein details mey janni hogi jisse wo darte hai…

Daya: tek hai doctor..

Doctor: aap ek kaam kijiye.. kal hi unhe le aayie.. session ke liye..

Daya: tek hai doctor.. thank you..

**And cuts the call.. he looks at** abhi.. kaise.. bhi mai tumhara darr.. nikal.. ke hi rahunga…

**A/N: guys plz.. review.. only 15 reviews.. very disappointing.. plz.. do review.. atleast make it cross.. 380.. plz.. do review… **

Naz di lijiye.. I hope aap khush hai..

Krittika di- aa gaya.. chapter.. thanks.. to you…

Others to thanks… sorry time nahi hai..

GD- i hope yeh chapter.. up to your expectations.. :)

jyoti- di iske baad aapki wali plot par hi likhungi mei.. :)

Others too plz review… missing u all… :( plz.. review…


	14. Last Chapter

**Next day daya wakes up abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet asks the very first question as **tum waha nahi jaoge na?

**Daya: murmurs..** uthe hi.. sawal jawab shuru.. haan haan.. nahi jaunga..

**Abhijeet: Fir** thik hai... acha hum kahi ghumne chale?

**Daya: **ghumne.. jayengey par pehle doctor ke pass jana hai..

**Abhijeet:** Doctor ke pass? kyu?

**Daya: **normal checkup ke liye..

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe nahi jana... wo delhi ka doctor acha tha.. yea doctor acha nahi

**Daya: **abhi.. wo doctor aacha hai tabhi toh mai tek hua na..

**Abhijeet:** Injection to nahi lagayenge na?

**Daya: **nahi lagayega

**Abhijeet:** Fir chalo

**Daya smiles..** tek hai chalo **They moves to the doctor.. soon reached.. hospital and meet the doctor.. Daya greet the doctor and after having a formal convo doctor turned to abhijeet**

**Doctor: **abhijeet.. kaise ho aab tum

**Abhijeet:** Jee thik hu..

**He is bit uncomfortable and looking at daya**

**Doctor:** arey aap ghabrao maat mai aapko koi injection nahi lagaunga..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi mein wo

**Daya: **abhi.. relax.. mai hun na tumhare saath

**Abhijeet:** Haan tum yeahi rehna..

**Daya: **haan mai yahi rahunga

**Daya looks at the doctor... doctor nodded and started** acha mujhe aap dono se kuch baatein karni thi

**Daya: **jee.. kahiye

**Doctor turns to abhijeet signaling daya to move and started asking abhijeet about past days**

**Doctor:** abhijeet aapko kuch dino se kuch sapne aate hai?

**Abhijeet:** Haaa ajeeb se.. bahut darawane..

**Daya slowly removes his hand from abhijeet's grip..**

**Doctor:** darawane sapne? kya dikhta hai aapko?

**Abhijeet:** Ek andhera room.. waha gande log.. aur wo..

**He stops**

**Doctor:** aur kya?

**Abhijeet:** Wo log mujhe ek chair mey bithake rakhte hai.. daya bhi tha waha.. fir achanaq.. chala gaya... wo log... wo gande hai bahut gande

**Doctor:** wo gande log jante ho aap unhe

**Abhijeet:** Ha ha wo log... pata nahi.. yaad nahi.. wo log bahut marte they mujhe... pyaas lagi thi.. paani fek dete they samne fir bari bari sui... aur aur wo log

**He started looking around** daya daya kaha hai

Daya ko bulao... dayaaaa

**The doctor sees it as correct time to dig more of his fear.. He frightened him more**

**Doctor: **aur kya bura dikhta hai aapko? kisse dar hai aapko?

**Abhijeet:** Wo log.. wo mujse puchte hey daya kaha hey..

**His voice trembled.. Daya pushes in the mild sedative and turned on the dim light and repeated the question seeing abhijeet getting drowsy**

**Abhijeet replied in a mumbled voice**

wo log daya ko pakar lenge.. meine baga diya.. aab unhe nahi milega daya.. nahi

**Doctor:** aapne unhe baga diya.. aur khud waha se nahi nikle.. unlogo.. ne phir kya kiya aapke saath

**Abhijeet:** Wo log puchte they.. meine nahi bataya..

**His tone turned to a secret tone**

kisiko nahi bataya daya aur wo secret.. Wo log wo..

**His breaths get rapid..**

Ek kamre mey bandh.. koi roshni nahi.. bahut andhera.. mein khud ke haat payer bhi nahi dekh paa raha tha.. paani.. thora paani.. paa...ni..

**The doctor helped him with a glass of water..**

**He gulped some amount**

**Doctor:** phir?

**Abhijeet:** Bahut marte they.. bare bare rod..

**His tone is scared..** Garam matchstick... se jalate they.. Fir injection dete they... bahut sare... Aur bahut se dawai dete they.. bahut dard hota tha sarr mey.. fir pata nahi...

**Doctor:** hmm.. toh yeh baat hai.. isliye aap injection nahi lagwate

**Abhijeet: **Ha fir se wahi.. Dard hota hey.. meine kitna bulaya sabko... koi nahi ata tha.. daya.. use.. wo nahi ata... fir pata nahi.. unn logo ne use mara.. khoon tha har jagah.. meine mar diya unn gundo ko.. mar diya

**Doctor: a**acha.. yeh toh bahut aacha kiya aapne..

**Abhijeet was silent**

**But doctor tried to dig anything more.. so he started questioning again**

**Doctor:** inn sab ke ilawa.. aur kiss cheez se darr hai aapko?

**Abhijeet:** Akele.. bahut darr lagta hey... dard hota hey sarr mey.. daya hey na.. to nahi hota.. per wo ager chala jaye.. wo log firse kuch kare to...

**Doctor:** wo log ko phir marna.. hoga haina taki wo wapas naa aaye..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi ager mein na ker pau to... daya so gaya tha.. koi nahi jane deraha tha..aur tab bahut kuch dikhta tha

**Doctor:** kya dikhta tha? aapko

**Abhijeet:** Wo aurat.. mujhe kuch samjhati hey..hum bahut log milke kahi has.. daya ko sans nahi araha hey.. daya baat karo.. daya mein abhi.. daya.. **(behrupia episode)**

**He panics tried to stand shouting** nahi aap majaq ker rahe hey.. daya nahi marrrrr

**he fainted...**

**Abhijeet.. doctor came to him.. But he has turned unconscious.. doctor called daya in..**

**Daya came in and seeing sweaty abhijeet lying on the couch he panics **doctor yea.. kya hua

**Doctor:** wo mai inse puch raha tha.. kuch aapki baat kar rahe they daya nahi marr.. phir behosh ho gaye

**Daya: **Meri marne ki baat... per wo to bahut purani baat

**Doctor:** purani baat matlab jab aap coma mei they inhe purani baatein yaad aane lagi..

**Daya relaxed** per yea thik kab hoga.. itna dara hua hey

**Doctor:** tek hone mei waqt toh lagega hi..

**Daya: **Per iska darr..

**Doctor:** wo darr uss hadse ki wajah se hai.. bahut kuch hua tha.. na.. itna torcher..

**Daya: **Per wo isse niklege kab?

**The doctor smiles**

**Doctor:** unki ander ki darr wo kisise keh nahi parahe they, unki dimagi halat ke bajase aab sayed thora relax ho jaye.. ha **cid offcr ki jaise fit hona to mushkil per he will be quite normal soon..**

**Daya: **thank you doctor.. kab tak hosh mei aayega.. yeh..

**Doctor:** Ek aadh ghnte mey.. aap caho to inhe shift ker sakte hey gher

**Daya: **jee tek hai doctor..

**Daya shifted abhijeet home.. After about an hour abhijeet gained his conscious.. **

**he looks around confusingly**

**Daya: **abhi.. tek ho na..

**Abhijeet:** Haan mein yeaha.. hum wo doctor.. mein yeaha kaise, mujhe kya hua tha

**Daya: **kuch nahi abhi.. doctor se baat karte karte tum behosh ho gaye they.. mai tumhe gher le aaya

**Abhijeet:** Behosh.. per... kaise?

**Daya: **purani baatien yaad aayi thi tumhe..

**Abhijeet looked at him in shock**

**Daya: **kya hua abhi.. aise kyu dekh rahe ho

**Abhijeet:** Kya yaad aya mujhe?

**Daya: **wo kayi saal pehle jab mujhe goli lagi thi.. mai marte marte baacha tha..

**Abhijeet comes forward** daya tab kya hua tha? mujhe bas wo jhalak ati hey.. **he kneels in front of daya..** kya hua tha? aur kya kya yaad aya mujhe? mein thik ho jaunga na? sab yaad ayega na?

**Daya: **haan abhi tum bilkul tek ho jaogey.. abhi tumhe bas jhalak dikhti hai na.. dekhna ek din sab seeshe ke jaise.. saaf ho jayega..

**Abhijeet looks at daya with hope then places his head on daya's lap as daya was sitting on sofa he on floor**

**Abhijeet:** bahut tang kerta hu na mein tumhe?

**Daya moving his fingers to his hairs..** nahi abhi.. tum mujhe tang nahi karte...

**Daya: **tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki tumjhe tang karte ho

**Abhijeet:** Tum pareshan rehte ho...mein itna jid krta hu

**Daya: **nahi abhi.. aisa kuch nahi hai.. mai pareshan nahi hun...

**Abhijeet:** Jhut bol rahe ho firse?

**Daya: **abhi mai pareshan nahi hun.. bas intezar kar raha hun.. ki tumhe sab yaad aa jayie.. joh waqt humne saath bitaya.. sab ke saath.. gher pe bureau mei... sab..

**Abhijeet:** Tum bhi waha wo.. haan bureau waha kaam karte they na?

**Daya: **haan abhi..

**Abhijeet:** Miss karte ho?

**Daya: **haan bahut miss karta hun..

**Abhijeet:** To tum fir se kyu nahi jate?

**Daya: **nahi abhi.. bureau wapas.. tumhare bina nahi..

**Abhijeet:** Ager mujhe kabhie yaad na aye to? tumne kaha tha na acp sir ka koi nahi hey to fir?

**Daya: **abhi.. tum aisi baat maat kiya karo.. aayega tumhe yaad.. sab.. haan abhi acp ka koi.. nahi.. par tumhe gher mei mai akele.. nahi chodunga..

**Abhijeet:** Mein thik hu na aab? He looks up aab to mein sab kar bhi sakta hu..bas tum andhere se phle ajana..

**Daya: **Abhi kyu zidh kar rahe ho tumhe akele nahi chod sakta mei tumhi ne toh kaha tha na ki daya mujhe akele maat chodna

**Abhijeet smiles**

**Abhijeet:** akela nahi kam ke liye jaoge na... mein bhi jaunga yaad ajaye... aur tum bhi to jid ker rahe ho

**Daya: **arrey par mai..

**Abhijeet:** Plllss **He made a puppy face**

**Daya: **Tek hai

**Abhijeet:** To kal se jaoge na?

**Daya: **Haan baabah jaaunga

**Abhijeet:** Tum bahut ache ho

**Daya: **Tum bhi toh aache ho

**Abhijeet relaxly places his head back on the lap.. daya ruffles his hairs and smiles...**

**Next day duo at dining table.. having breakfast**

**Daya:** abhi.. tum..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum.. jao.. mai tek hun..

**Daya:** tek hai.. khana.. kha lena.. aur aaram bhi kar lena.. agar kuch ho toh mujhe turant phone karna..

**Abhijeet:** tek hai.. babaah.. jao tum..

**Daya smiles… after finishing the breakfast he leaves for bureau… **

**At bureau… **

**Sachin comes in with some news… **

**Sachin:** sir..

**Acp:** haan sachin..

**Sachin:** sir.. khabar mili hai wo aadmi joh gang ka boss hai.. mumbai mei wapas aa gaya hai..

**Acp:** kya? yeh aachi baat hai.. kaise bhi karke uss tak pahuchna hoga..

**Rajat:** haan sir.. bahut.. takleef di hai usne humhe khas kar abhijeet sir ko.. chodengey nahi ussey…

**A voice:** sir uski gardan maror dunga mei..

**All turned.. and smiled seeing daya.. there… **

**Rajat:** daya sir…

**Acp:** daya tum bureau mei…

**Daya:** haan sir.. wo abhijeet chahta hai ki mai wapas bureau join karlun..

**Acp:** par.. tumhe.. toh..

**Daya:** sir.. mai boss ki baat kabhi nahi taal sakta.. aur sir doctor ne kaha hai waqt lagega par abhijeet tek ho jayega..

**Acp:** haan daya.. phir bhi..

**Daya**: sir.. aap ussey hi baat kar lijiye…

**Acp:** haan wo toh mai kar lunga..

**Daya:** sachin tum kuch keh rahe they.. lead mili hai..

**Sachin:** haan sir.. wo boss.. yahan wapas..

**Daya:** aa gaya hai na.. chalo..

**Acp:** nahi.. daya.. tum..

**Daya:** sir plz..

**Acp:** tek hai..

**Daya along with others and local police help.. trap down.. the boss.. they make a plan.. to caught him.. the boss neck was in daya's hand.. daya was boiling in anger… he started beating the person.. others try to relies him.. but daya was not bothered.. he could only see the pain all abhijeet had suffered.. soon the person turned unconsciousness… **

**Rajat:** sir.. plz chod dijiye… **daya left him.. all were caught.. and returned back to bureau…**

**Acp looked at daya:** daya.. kya zazurat thi itna marne ki ussey…

**Daya:** sir.. mera bas chalta toh mei ussey jaan se maar deta.. kitni takleef di thi ussne abhi ko.. par

**Acp:** janta hun mei sab daya.. ab tum chinta maat karo.. ussey toh aapni gunhao ki saza mil jayegi..

**Daya:** haan sir..

**Acp:** daya tum gher jao aab.. shyam hone wali hai…

**Daya:** haan sir.. late gaya toh dar jayega wo.. andhere.. mei.. and daya leaves..

**Daya returns home… abhijeet opens the door… **

**Abhijeet:** aa gaye tum.. mai kabse wait kar raha tha..

**Daya:** haan.. aa gaya mei..

**Abhijeet:** kaisa laga…

**Daya:** bahut aacha laga…

**Abhijeet:** tum tak gaye hongey baith jao…

**Daya:** nahi mai tek hun…

**Abhijeet:** baitho na…

**Daya sits down… abhijeet sits beside him..** aur batao aaj kya kya hua?

**Daya:** hmm.. wo gande log hai na.. wo pakre gaye.. aur jail ke andar daal diya unhe…

**Abhijeet:** tumne.. unhe maara…

**Daya:** haan..

**Abhijeet:** maine bola tha nahi jaana..

**Daya:** mai akela nahi gaya tha.. baki sab bhi gaye they mere saath…

**Abhijeet:** tum bahut ziddi ho…

**Daya:** abhi.. mai tek hun na..

**Abhijeet:** hmm.. then he looks at his clothes.. yeh kapre gande ho gaye hai.. change karke aao..

**Daya:** haan.. tek hai aata hun.. tum naraz toh nahi ho na..

**Abhijeet:** nahi hun.. na..

**Daya smiles and.. goes.. to change… daya's phone rings.. abhijeet picks up.. **

**Acp:** hello daya..

**Abhijeet:** sir.. daya toh change karne gaya hai..

**Acp:** abhijeet.. kaise ho tum ab..

**Abhijeet:** mai aacha hun sir.. aapko kuch zazuri kaam tha…

**Acp:** nahi.. kyu mai aise phone nahi kar sakta

**Abhijeet:** kar sakte hai.. par daya ne bola tha.. ki aapka phone bas kaam ke liye aata hai.. **he laughs..** daya kitna jooth bolta hai…

**Acp smiles:** hmm.. tum dhyan rakhna aapna

**Abhijeet:** mai toh rakhunga… daya bhi hai na… mera dhyan rakhne ko.. then daya comes… sir daya aa gaya aap ussey baat kijiye…

**Abhijeet gives phone to him.. **

**Daya:** jee sir..

**Acp:** daya.. kabhi lagta hai jaise pehle wala abhijeet hai kabhi lagta hai ki..

**Daya**: haan sir.. dekhna jaldi abhijeet tek ho jayega.. par yeh jaldi kab aayega pata nahi..

**Acp:** tek ho jayega.. daya… aacha tumhe jaldi aane ki jaurarat nahi hai… aaram se aana..

**Daya:** thank you sir..

**Acp smiles.. and cuts the call..**

_**life is slowly coming again to its own road.. a hope of seeing the old abhijeet once again soon... brings again the charm back in life.. life of his collogues or better to say pals family...**_

**A/N: so here is the end of it.. plz do review and tell.. how was the whole story… which part you like the most? Plz do tell will be waiting for reviews.. thank you so much to all who reviewed even single time to this.. love u all.. take care.. **

Loveabhi, shrestha, artanish - thank you so much.. dear for your support since beginning…

Abhidayafan- thank you so much di..

Naz di- thank you so much.. take care..

Rajvigirl, little angel, sami, rooly, rai-the nightqueen- thank you so much..

Rukmani- thank you so much…

GD- thank you so much…..

Naina mallik- yea.. yaar they read.. just don't review.. anyways.. thank you so much… dear..

Shweta- koi baat nahi.. ab toh regular review kar rahi ho.. I am happy…

Honey- chalo maaf kiya tumhe.. thank you so much.. love u too…

As anjaana- thank you so much..

To all guests- thanks a lot…

Jyoti- di.. ab mai aapke wale idea pe kaam karna chahti hun.. par di dekho toh.. 20 review.. mei kaise.. chalega… gussa aata hai.. kabhi kabhi.. par aap chinta maat karo mai.. aapki wali story likhungi.. :) aacha aap fb ya kisi aur site pe ho kya? reply zazur karna

arrey ek aur naam bul gayi mei.. krittika di- thank you so much... aapke bina toh yeh puri hi nahi ho pati.. beech mei hi latak jaati mei... thank you...

**A/N: ek aur kahani khatam.. na.. lekin kehtey hai na ek kahani khatam toh dusri shuru hoti hai… well filhal toh.. I am with you.. chal rahi hai.. jaldi I will start new duo story.. par reviews? chalo wo bhi baad mei dekh lengey… jab story aayegi.. filhal ke liye.. say bye to this story… take care.. love u all.. arrey kaha jaa rahe ho.. review toh karo… **


End file.
